High school
by shizu2
Summary: C’est pas de ton niveau de jouer avec le feu, dobe. - Je ne joue pas avec le feu, Uchiha. - Ah, vraiment ? Je pensais que c’était une façon plutôt ‘chaleureuse’ de me montrer ton affection". À la guerre comme en amour, tout est permis... Sasunaru
1. Réveil

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici avec un début de fic extrêmement court, juste pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je continue. J'avais commencé il y a très longtemps, et suivant les reviews, je ferai ou pas une suite. Tout se passedans notre monde.

Warnings : Yaoi (relation amoureuse entre deux gars et en l'occurrence entre Sasuke et Naruto), et je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur les personnages du manga Naruto.

Hight school

Chapitre 1 : Réveil

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE…CRASH !

« … 7h30… mhm… 'core 5 minutes »

…………………………………………………………………………

« Zzzzz…mramen… mhuh ? Ben il est où mon réveil ? Ah oui, contre la porte, là… hem, je vais peut-être devoir arrêter de l'envoyer voler quand il me réveille, sinon, toutes mes économies vont y passer… Bon, ma montre, elle est où ? Sur la chaise. Ok. Un petit effort et je l'ai… encore un peu… presque… ça y est ! Alors, il est… NANI ! »

BOUM

« Aïe… Oh c'est pas vrai ! Iruka-sensei va me tueeeer ! On n'est que le second jour et je suis déjà en retard ! Vite, vite vite ! Mon pantalon, ok. Ma veste ? Où est-ce que je l'ai mise ? Là ! Ok c'est bon. Ramen ? Ok. Rhaaa ! Il me manque une chaussure ! »

BADABOUM

« Ah ben la voilà. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait en plein milieu du couloir ! » Coup d'œil rapide sur tout le reste de l'appartement. « Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir ranger tout ça ce soir… J'ai tout ? Ok. Let's go ! »

Un moment plus tard, dans une rue bondée :

« ARRRG ! J'ai pas pris mon sac ! »

………………………………………………………………………

Vilà ! C'est vraiment, vraiment très court... Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une entrée en matière. J'attends vos éventuelles reviews (constructives, si possible). Je ne continue pas tant que personne ne m'aura dit (à part Gwen :p) de faire une suite car je me concentre sur l'autre fic que j'écris.


	2. un projet bien contraignant

Puisque j'ai eu des reveiws qui me disaient de continuer, voici la suite ! Désolée pour le délai,mais avec les fêtes de Noël, c'est pas facile de trouver le temps d'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

"chuchottements"

"blabla à haute voix"

VLAM !

"Bon...fuh, fuh... jour ! Dé..fuh, fuh, solé pour le ...retard ! » Naruto tentait de reprendre sa respiration adossé à la porte de la classe.

Iruka Umino, son professeur d'histoire, se tourna vers lui, exaspéré.

« Naruto... Est-ce trop te demander d'être à l'heure au moins deux fois de suite ? Bon, tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours, maintenant vas t'asseoir. Ah, au fait, tu ne connais pas le nouvel élève qui vient d'arriver ce matin, _à l'heure_. Mets-toi à côté de lui, comme ça je n'aurai pas à faire les présentations, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. » Il lui désigna un garçon brun à l'air taciturne, mais qui apparement était le sujet de conversation de presque toute la population féminine de la classe. Naruto prit rapidement sa place, content d'avoir échappé à l'engueulade. Se tournant vers son voisin, il tenta une approche.

« Salut ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Le garçon l'ignorait complètement, ne lui lançant pas le moindre regard. Déconcerté, Naruto fit plusieurs tentatives, toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Le brun ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il lui envoya alors une boulette de papier, ce qui n'eut pas le moindre effet. Il s'apprêtait à lui lancer quelque chose de plus lourd, lorsque la cloche sonna. Sans perdre un instant, le nouveau prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce rapidement, vite suivi par ce qui semblait être un début de fan-club qui englobait au moins la moitié des filles de la classe, avec à sa tête une fille aux cheveux roses qui se disputait avec une blonde.

'Tche. Il n'a rien de particulier, ce gars.' Se tournant vers le peu d'élèves qu'il restait, il demanda :

« Hé, c'est quoi le nom du nouveau ? »

« Na-Naruto-kun... » Hinata Hyûga, une fille qu'il connaissait surtout pour sa timidité et sa tendance à rougir et à bégayer en se tordant les doigts dès qu'il lui parlait (ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même) s'était tournée vers lui.

« I-Il s'appelle Sa-Sasuke Uchiha. »

« Sasuke Uchiha, eh ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les filles s'intéressent tant à lui ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être très sociable... »

Hinata rougit de plus belle puis reprit.

« En-En fait, on-on ne sait p-presque rien sur lui, Na-Naruto-kun. I-Il a juste dit son nom, et-et est parti s'asseoir. Les f-filles pensent qu'il est-qu'il est mystérieux et qu'il est b-beau. »

« Peuh, il n'est pas si beau que ça, il se donne juste un style. » Il ramassa ses affaires et se retourna vers Hinata avant de partir en direction de la salle suivante.

« Ah, merci pour l'information ! T'es une chic fille, Hinata. »

La jeune fille devint plus rouge que jamais, et oublia de respirer, ce qui lui aurait coûté la vie si son voisin ne lui avait pas assené une tape dans le dos.

« Hé, respire ! Il te fais tant d'effet que ça, ce gars ? » Kiba Inuzuka était, après Naruto bien sûr, le plus grand fauteur de trouble de l'établissement, mais aussi la seule personne avec qui la jeune fille pouvait discuter sans rougir ni bégayer. Il était son confident et son ami le plus proche, et elle pouvait lui avouer sans crainte ses sentiments à propos d'une sertaine personne aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Personne qu'elle regardait à présent se faire passer un savon par son professeur alors qu'elle tentait de quitter discrètement la pièce.

« Quand est-ce que tu te décideras enfin à lui dire, Hinata ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Kiba-kun. Je n'en n'ai pas encore le courage... »

« Pour la centième fois, tu veux que je m'en charge ? »

« Non. Je vais le faire. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, on n'est qu'au début de l'année. »

'Oui, c'est exactement ce que tu m'avais dit au début de l'année dernière, et de l'autre auparavant, et des autres encore avant...' Kiba soupira. 'Tu n'as jamais cessé un seul instant de penser à lui depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontré, mais il t'a toujours vu comme une fille qui était dans sa classe, sans plus, et tu le sais.' Il baissa la tête. 'Quand vas-tu enfin te rendre à l'évidence, et regarder autour de toi pour voir qu'il y a d'autres personnes qui elles n'attendent qu'une seule chose, que tu les remarque ? Quand vas-tu enfin t'apercevoir que _moi, _contrairement à lui, je fais attention à toi ? Que je... que je t_'aime _?'

« Allez, viens, on se tire, sinon on va être en retard pour le prochain cours. » Kiba prit son sac et quitta la salle, suivi de près par une Hinata encore rouge après avoir reçu le compliment de Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Pas juste... intolérant... premier retard de l'année seulement... vraiment pas sympa... discrimination... racisme envers les blonds... illégal... devrais porter plainte... méchant prof... hypocrite... »

« Naruto, si tu arrêtais de marmoner et entrais dans la classe ? »

« Huh ? » Naruto leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé à destination, et que Kakashi Hatake, son professeur de mathématiques, le regardait d'un air moqueur derrière son masque qui lui couvrait tout le bas du visage. Son oeil gauche étant recouvert, on ne voyait plus qu'un quart de son visage. Cependant, Naruto avait appris au fil des années à décoder cette infime partie visible qui reflétait son humeur, et cela ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement, pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord, il savait par expérience que son professeur était ravi lorsque ses élèves ou ses collègues étaient dans une situation embarrassante, et faisait tout pour en provoquer une, ensuite il avait la réputation d'être un pervert endurci, et Naruto n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il croisait son professeur d'histoire, et efin parce qu'il détestait lorsqu'il prenait un air bizarre qui annonçait une action sadique de sa part. C'était exactement l'air qu'il prenait à cet instant, et Naruto pria pour que ce ne soit pas dirigé contre lui.

« Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent. » Naruto, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, alla s'asseoir au seul siège encore disponible, qui se trouvait malheureusement être à côté du nouveau. 'Super, Mister Uchiha est encore mon voisin. L'année promet d'être _très _palpitante...'

« Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas faire de maths, car mes collègues et moi-même avons décidé de vous assigner à un projet qui entre dans le domaine de l'éducation... »

Naruto, qui n'écoutait rien, comme d'habitude, fixait intensément son voisin, se demandait ce que les filles lui trouvaient de 'beau' pour lui courir après.

« J'en serai le principal dirigeant, alors si vous avez des questions à poser, vous vous adresserez à moi... »

Soudain, le garçon brun se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Naruto. S'ensuivit alors un duel muet entre les deux. Ils ne cillaient pas.

« Ce projet se fera deux par deux. Je vais annoncer les paires... »

Les yeux de Naruto le brûlaient, mais il était hors de question de perdre face à lui.

« Aburame Shino, avec Inuzuka Kiba... »

Cela devenait presque insupportable, mais Naruto tenait bon.

« Hyûga Hinata, avec Nara Shikamaru, Hyûga Neji, avec Gaara no Shubaku, Haruno Sakura, avec Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, avec Temari no Shubaku, Kunai Tenten, avec Kankuro no Shubaku, Akimichi Chôji, avec... »

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux tellement il avait besoin de cligner dse paupières. Un grondement sourd proche de lui attira son attention, le faisant détacher son regard de celui de l'Uchiha, qui eut alors un sourire suffisant. Naruto découvrit que le grondement qui avait interrompu son duel avait été émi par les filles qui l'entouraient. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la table qu'il occupait avec son voisin était comme un îlot perdu au milieu d'une marée de tables très proches d'eux et uniquement occupées par des filles. Des filles qui le regardaient d'un air mauvais. 'Pour autant que je sache, je ne leur ai rien fait !' s'indigna-t-il, ne comprenant pas la cause de cet atmosphère lourde de menaces dirigées contre lui.

« Bien, maintenant, veuillez vous placer à côté de votre partenaire. Je vous distribue un dossier contenant les instructions que vous devrez suivre pour mener à bien votre projet. »

Presque tous les élèves se levèrent pour changer de place, ce qui attira l'attention de Naruto (et le soulagea en même temps, car il commençait à se sentir vraiment très mal à l'aise). 'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Oh zut, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'a dit Kakashi-sensei (N/A : Ahem... En général, lorsqu'on n'a pas _entendu _son prof, c'est surtout qu'on ne l'a pas _écouté..._ Mais pour faire bonne mesure, on dit souvent ça, pour faire croire qu'on prête attention à un cours dont on n'a rien à faire... Bien sûr, je n'utilise pas cette excuse aussi lamentable que peu crédible. Je préfère dire au prof que je n'ai pas compris, ça passe mieux ;p)

Soudain, un objet non-identifié l'atteignit à la tête. Surpris, Naruto observa la boulette de papier qui venait de tomber sur la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers le lanceur, qui bien sûr, n'était autre que Kiba, assis pas très loin grâce au changement de place.

« Quoi ? » Kiba lui fit un signe de tête en direction de la personne assise derrière Naruto. Celui-ci se retourna, et se redit enfin compte qu'Hinata essayait de lui parler depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Na-Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei voudrait qu'on tra-travaille sur un projet à-à deux. »

« Ah ? Alors tu es ma partenaire, alors ? »

Hinata rougit, puis, secouant la tête, ajouta :

« N-Non, mais je-je voulais te prévenir que-que tu devais commencer le p-projet sinon, tu-tu vas te f-faire prendre. »

« Héhé... Je n'ai pas écouté, alors je ne sais pas avec qui je suis. » Naruto lui souriait bêtement en se grattant le crâne. Cela fit rougir encore plus la jeune fille qui articula avec mal.

« Tu-tu es a-avec Sa-Sasuke U-Uchiha. »

« Ah, merci beaucoup, Hinata. Alors, comme ça, je suis av- NANI ! »

Toute la classe se retourna vers lui. Naruto se rendit compte alors qu'il avait crié, faisant ainsi sursauter la pauvre jeune fille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Naruto ? » Kakashi le regardait à présent malicieusement.

« Kakashi-sensei, vous...vous ne pouvez pas me mettre avec _lui _! » Naruto pointait furieusement Sasuke du doigt.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Ben, parce que... parce que... » Naruto réfléchit un moment, puis, triomphant, il sortit :

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout ! »

« Mah, Naruto... L'un des buts de ce projet, comme je l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, est la communication. Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître, en faisant abstraction des apparences. Si, rien qu'en le voyant, tu as décidé que tu n'appréciais pas Sasuke, voilà alors une chance pour toi de confirmer ton jugement ou bien, ce qui est plus probable, de le réviser. Maintenant, lis les fiches que je vous ai données, et commence ton travail. »

« Mais... » Naruto tenta de protester, mais Kakashi ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention. Résigné, il se tourna vers son voisin, et maintenant coéquipier.

« Ne me cherche pas, et tu ne me trouveras pas. »

« ... »

« Bon, alors, ces instructions... » Naruto se plongea dans la lecture du dossier, sans remarquer l'expression sardonique de Sasuke.

Après un long moment de silence entre les deux, Naruto reposa ses fiches d'un air victorieux.

« Bien ! Première étape : posez des questions à votre partenaire sur sa vie de tous les jours. Alors, alors alors ! Ma première question, c'est : est-ce que tu sais parler ? »

« ... »

« Bon, je prends ça pour un non. Ensuite, quel est ton plat favori ? »

« ... »

« ... À moi aussi. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

« ... »

« D'accord... » Naruto commençait à perdre patience. « Tu es comme ça avec tout le monde, ou c'est juste pour me taper sur les nerfs ? »

« ... »

« Je vois. Laisse-moi te dire que tu ne m'énerveras pas aussi facilement. Je continue. Est-ce que tu as un frère ? »

« ... »

« Une soeur ? Un chien, un chat, un poisson rouge, une souris, un oiseau ou une quelconque bestiole ? »

« ... »

« Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs... Est-ce que tu connais les mots 'réponse' et 'sociabilité' ? »

« ... »

« Fais chier ! » Naruto sortit un carnet de son sac et commença à écrire furieusement.

« ... Oui, les onigiri, le bleu marine, juste pour te taper sur les nerfs, oui, non, non, oui, non, non, non, oui, oui : 1. ce qu'on dit ou écrit à la suite d'une question; 2. Explication, solution apportée à une question ; 3. Réaction, oui : caractère d'une personne sociable. »

« Hein ? » Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce sont les réponses à tes questions, baka. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« À ton avis ? » L'Uchiha le regardait d'un air suffisant.

« Toi, je vais te-... » Mais Sasuke n'entendit pas ce qu'allait lui faire Naruto, car la cloche annonça la fin du cours, et il quitta la salle encore une fois très rapidement, laissant derrière lui le blond fumant de rage. Une horde de filles se jeta à sa poursuite, obligeant Naruto à abandonner l'idée d'aller régler ses compte avec lui pour le moment. D'un geste furieux, il rangea le carnet où il avait commencé à faire une description de son partenaire assez acide, et suivit le flot d'élèves jusqu'au prochain cours. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Kakashi éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus retenir le fou rire qu'il avait attrapé en observant du coin de l'oeil ses deux élèves se provoquer. 'Je crois que j'ai vraiment bien fait de les associer, ces deux-là, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer cette année...' Puis, essuyant une larme et se calmant : 'C'est Iruka qui va encore me jeter pour avoir créé les problèmes qu'ils vont à coup sûr susciter...'

Fin du chapitre.

Et voilà ! Bon, c'est pas très long, mais la suite arrive bientôt, si l'histoire vous plaît toujours, bien sûr...


	3. Maïto Gaï entre en scène : basket POWA !

YEEES ! J'ai enfin pu poster ce chapitre ! Il était prêt depuis quelques heures déjà, mais j'ai eu un problème avec le site, qui devait êter débordé.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Cependant, j'aimerais éclaircir un point qui n'aurait pas été compris par tout le monde : quand Sasuke répond à Naruto au sujet des mots 'sociabilité' et 'réponse', il lui dit oui : définition du mot trouvée dans un dictionnaire. C'est une seule et même réponse détaillée, en fait. Et autre chose : effectivement, bakagwen, le coup du réveil raté, c'est du vécu, si on enlève la partie du décès du réveil. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Maïto Gaï entre en scène !

Le cours suivant prenait place dans le gymnase en dehors de l'établissement car il s'agissait d'EPS. On pouvait entendre des murmures s'élever du groupe d'élèves qui traversaient la cour. Pour résumer, il y avait deux types de murmures : l'un était du style « Pourvu que Gaï-sensei ne soit _pas _notre professeur cette année », et l'autre plutôt « PITIE ! Faites que Gaï-sensei ait pris sa retraite ! ». Cependant, une voix couvrait toutes les autres.

« YAHOOOOOO ! VIVEMENT QU'ON COMMENCE LE COURS ! JE PARIE QUE CETTE ANNEE ENCORE CE SERA GAI-SENSEI NOTRE PROFESSEUR DE SPORT ! VIVE GAI-SENSEI ET SES METHODES PEDAGOGIQUES QUI NOUS POUSSENT A ALLER AU-DELA DE NOS LIMITES ! »

« Faites-le taire, mais faites-le taire ! Oooh je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre ! » Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses (oui oui, c'est bien celle qui était en tête du fan-club de Sasuke maintenant devenu officiel) tentait d'étrangler la source de ce discours un peu trop enthousiaste, alias Rock Lee, alias le plus grand fan de Maïto Gaï. Elle était retenue par une autre jeune fille blonde (l'autre fille qui se battait avec elle un peu plus tôt à propos de Sasuke) nommée Ino Yamanaka, et par Tenten Kunai. Celle-ci tentait de la raisonner :

« Mais laisse-le, Sakura, tu sais bien que PERSONNE ne peut l'arrêter quand il commence sa tirade sur Gaï-sensei, pas même toi. » 'Quoique des fois, j'ai des doutes... C'est une vraie furie, cette fille quand elle est en colère...' Tenten en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'apparut à l'entrée du gymnase un homme affublé d'une hideuse combinaison verte, la coupe au bol et des sourcils vraiment très, TRES épais. Lee se stoppa net. L'homme aussi. Puis...

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

« LEE ! »

Ils commencèrent à courir l'un vers l'autre. 'Et c'est parti...' pensa Tenten, résignée non seulement à l'idée d'avoir celui qu'ils redoutaient tous comme professeur, mais en plus elle savait, pour en avoir été témoin un nombre incalculable de fois, que la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux allait durer très TRES longtemps... D'autres soupirs se firent entendre dans le groupe accompagné d'un « Galèèèère » bien connu, et de plusieurs 'poum' émis par Sakura qui se cognait la tête contre un arbre (oui, il y a des arbres dans la cour), désespérée (et maintenant on sait pourquoi elle a un grand front.;p). Revenons à la cause de ce désespoir :

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

« LEE ! »

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

« LEE ! »

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

« LEE ! »

« GAI-SENSEI ! »

Ils s'étaient rejoints (ouf !) et se serraient très forts dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« LEE ! MON PETIT LEE ! TU REPRESENTES LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE D'AUJOURD'HUI ! J'ESPERE QUE TU T'ES BIEN ENTRAINE CET ETE, AVEC TOUTE LA FORCE ET LA VIGUEUR DONT LA JEUNESSE EST CAPABLE ! »

« HAI, GAI-SENSEI ! JE ME SUIS ENTRAINE SANS RELACHE JUSQU'A CE QUE MES MUSCLES NE PUISSENT PLUS ME PORTER ET QU'IL FAILLE QU'ON ME RAMENE CHEZ MOI, POUR PRESERVER LA JEUNESSE QUI EST EN MOI ! »

« C'EST BIEN LEE ! TON PROFESSEUR EST FIER DE TOI ! ES-TU PRET POUR UNE NOUVELLE ANNEE ! »

« HAI, GAI-SENSEI ! »

« ALORS EN AVANT, FOUGUEUSE JEUNESSE ! »

Des flammes brillaient dans leurs yeux, et tous deux regardaient fièrement le soleil couchant en serrant le poing en signe de défi, les lèvres pincées et des larmes coulant encore sur leurs joues (oui, oui, je sais, il n'y a pas de soleil couchant le matin, mais... zut ! La scène aurait manqué de quelque chose s'il n'y en avait pas eu, et pis z'écris ce que ze veux dans ma fic, na !).

« On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? » Le groupe s'était soigneusement écarté, au cas où cela se révélerait être contagieux.

« Ah non ! Pas question que quiconque sèche ce cours ! C'est déjà assez pénible d'entendre ces deux-là jouer leur scène à chaque début ET fin de cours, mais c'est encore pire quand le prof nous fait un discours sur le refus de la jeunesse de se préserver en faisant du sport, et je ne sais plus quelle autre connerie il nous a sorti quand Kankuro a séché l'année dernière ! » Ledit Kankuro regarda Kiba d'un air meurtrier.

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas eu droit à un sermon encore plus long et plus chiant que le votre, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil ! Et ça te va bien de dire ça, toi ! T'as l'air d'avoir oublié que c'est à cause de tes braillements qu'il nous avait fait faire 5 tours de piste de plus en springtant sous la pluie, soi-disant parce que si on pouvait encore parler, c'est qu'on ne s'était pas assez dépensés ! »

« Oh ça va hein ! Rapelle-moi à cause de qui on avait dû se taper encore... »

« Bon ça suffit vous deux ! » Temari s'était interposée entre eux. Hautaine, elle regarda son frère.

« Tu agis toujours comme un gamin Kankuro. C'est normal qu'il te cherche, puisque tu réagis à ses provocations qui ne sont même pas au niveau d'un collégien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là, Temari ? Que Kiba ne vaut pas mieux que ton frère, c'est ça ? » Tenten avait pris la mouche, se sentant le devoir de protéger Kiba, du fait qu'elle le connaissait depuis toujours en étant sa voisine (c'est une sorte de soeur d'adoption, si vous voulez). Avec les deux cousins Hyûga, ils habitaient loin de la ville, en pleine campagne, et il y avait toujours eu des conflits entre les 'citizens' (jeunes habitants de la ville) et les 'lone wolfs' (jeunes habitants de la campagne). Tenten était l'une des leaders des lone wolfs, tandis que Temari faisait partie des chefs des citizens. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même classe cette année, alors que Kiba et Kankuro avaient été obligés de se supporter mutuellement pendant bien plus longtemps du fait de leur âge (N/A : Je crois que j'ai besoin ici d'éclaircir un peu les choses : Temari redouble, Gaara vient de sauter une classe, ce qui nous laisse Kankuro dans la classe où il devrait être, avec le même âge que Shikamaru, trop flemmard pour sauter une classe, Chôji, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sakura et Shino. Temari a un an de moins que Kabuto, qui a redoublé deux fois, et que je n'ai pas nommé. Il fait son projet avec Shôji. Bien sûr, il y a d'autres élèves dans la classe, mais je ne vais m'intéresser qu'à ces personnages-là, sans en créer d'autres. Enfin, normalement. Ah oui, il faut aussi que je précise leur âge, peut-être, non ? La majorité de la classe a 17 ans, après, je vous laisse trouver l'âge des autres, ce qui ne sera pas bien difficile (17+1 ...13 ! C'est bien, Shizu, c'est bien... Allez, retourne en primaire, tu reviendras faire ta fic quand tu auras grandi un peu...). Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait le point sur les âges, on revient à l'histoire qui nous intéresse.).

Tandis que la tension montait entre les citizens et les lone wolfs, Gaï avait fini sa comédie, et se planta devant eux.

« ALORS, ALORS ! JE VOIS EN VOUS UNE ENERGIE QUI NE DEMANDE QU'A ETRE DEPENSEE ! ALLEZ VITE VOUS CHANGER, VOUS NE VOUDRIEZ PAS MANQUER NE SERAIT-CE QU'UNE MINUTE DU COURS, N'EST-CE PAS ? »

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe alla se préparer pour deux heures de souffrances intenses, avec en tête un mazochiste qui sautillait littéralement de joie, et en queue un garçon au soupir facile.

« Galèèèère... »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« BIEN ! MAINTEANT QUE VOUS ETES TOUS PRETS, NOUS ALLONS POUVOIR FAIRES LES EQUIPES ! EH OUI, AUJOURD'HUI, ON FAIT DU BASKET ! »

Cette déclaration ne suscita aucun enthousiasme, sauf, bien sûr, en ce qui concerne Lee...

« J'AI FAIT LA LISTE DES EQUIPES, ET JE VOUS L'AI AFFICHEE SUR LE PANNEAU A L'ENTREE DU GYMNASE ! LORSQUE VOUS PASSEREZ DEVANT POUR ALLER COURIR, VOUS REGARDEREZ DANS QUELLE EQUIPE VOUS ETES ! VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE 10 TOURS DE PISTE POUR VOUS ECHAUFFER ! ATTENTION ! PARTEZ ! »

Les élèves allèrent au trot jusqu'au panneau, quelques uns avec une volonté certaine d'arriver les derniers, et d'autres en courant déjà de toutes leurs forces (et cette fois-ci, Lee n'était pas en tête). Lorsque les premiers (ou devrais-je dire, _premières_) l'atteignirent, il y eu des cris de joie combinés avec des cris de désespoir. Ino inventait une nouvelle danse, tandis que Sakura se traînait lamentablement hors du gymnase, déçue. 'C'est pas juste' pensait-elle, 'pourquoi est-ce que c'est _elle_' regard assassin envers Ino 'qui est dans l'équipe de Sasuke et pas moi...' Comme elle, la moitié des filles de la classe regardait d'un air envieux l'autre moitié qui avait eu la chance d'être selectionnée dans l'équipe du 'beau brun ténébreux', comme il venait d'être surnommé. De son côté, Naruto souriait bêtement 'Héhéhé... Je suis dans l'équipe de Sakura-chan ! C'est l'occasion de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Et puis...' Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sasuke. ' c'est le moment rêvé pour lui faire mordre la poussière, à ce prétentieux d'Uchiha !'

« Hé, Naruto ! » Kiba lui faisait signe depuis la piste. Accélérant, il le rejoignit.

« On est dans la même équipe, Uzumaki. Et tu sais contre qui on joue ? »

« Ouais, contre cet enfoiré d'Uchiha, le 'beau brun ténébreux', mon , oui ! C'est qu'un petit prétentieux à qui on va mettre la pâté ! »

« Yep, mais avant tout, y'a Shubaku n°2 dedans, et fais-moi confiance, il ne s'en sortira pas indemne, hehe... Aux jeux de balles, je suis le meilleur ! »

« Normal, t'es toujours en train de jouer avec tes chiens ! » Tenten les avait rejoints.

« Hey, hey, hey ! T'es avec nous, Tenten ? »

« Plus que jamais ! Surtout que je dois régler mes comptes avec cette pimbêche de Shubaku n°1 ! »

« Yes ! A nous trois, ils vont en prendre plein la tête ! »

Et ils poussèrent un cri de guerre en levant les poings au ciel.

« CA C'EST CE QUE J'APPELLE LA FLAMME DE LA JEUNESSE ! CONTINUEZ COMME CA, VOTRE SENSEI EST FIER DE VOUS ! » Gaï continua à les encourager, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que leur but n'était pas de dépasser leurs limites, mais d'utiliser le sport comme excuse pour se venger.

« HAI, GAI-SENSEI ! » Décidément, Lee ressemblait à Gaï autant sur le plan physique que moral...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Essouflé, le groupe rentra dans le gymnase avec un peu moins de peps qu'il n'en était sorti. Seuls trois élèves, non, pardon quatre, semblaient vouloir continuer la séance, impatients de commencer le match.

« BIEN, VOUS SAVEZ DANS QUELLE EQUIPE VOUS ETES, DONC FAITES UNE COLONNE PAR EQUIPE ! »

« HAI, GAI-SENS-BOUM ! » Lee gisait au sol, une grosse bosse commençant à se former au sommet de son crâne.

« Ah, ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête... » Sakura se frottait le poing, ne s'étant pas doutée que la tête de Lee pouvait être aussi dure. Elle le traîna jusqu'à la colonne que formait son équipe, puis le lâcha brutalement en se positionnant elle-même derrière Gaara.

« MAINTENANT QUE VOUS ETES EN PLACE, JE VAIS VOUS ASSIGNER UN NOM D'EQUIPE ! LA COLONNE 1 SERA LA FLAMME ROUGE DE LA JEUNESSE, ET LA COLONNE 2 SERA LA FLAMME BLEUE DE LA JEUNESSE ! ATTENTION, POSITIONNEZ-VOUS SUR LE TERRAIN, EEEEEEEEEET... PARTEEEEEZ ! »

Il souffla tout l'air qu'il put dans un sifflet, et laissa la place à Kabuto, qui, pour des raisons médicales, ne faisait jamais de sport, mais était l'arbitre favori de Gaï. Après avoir laissé le temps aux deux équipes de se préparer, il lança la balle, et le match commença.

Ce fut Kiba qui toucha en premier le ballon. Immédiatement, Naruto se démarqua et appela pour le recevoir. Kiba le lui envoya, mais Neji intercepta la balle et la passa à Sasuke, qui, voyant que seule Hinata était libre, la lui lança. Horrifiée, elle vit tous les joueurs se précipiter vers elle et donna le ballon à Temari qui dribla Tenten et marqua.

« 2-0 pour la flamme bleue ! » siffla Kabuto.

Folle de rage, Tenten prit la balle et fit la première passe à Shikamaru, qui, sans se presser, la refila à Sakura qui tenta de passer à travers la ligne de défense adverse, mais qui perdit la balle au profit d'Ino. Celle-ci vit Chôji démarqué, et tenta de lui envoyer le ballon, mais Shino s'arrangea pour le réccupérer et le passer à Kiba. Voyant Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari et Neji se rassembler pour lui barrer la route, il cria :

« Tenten, Naruto ! Formation de la tribut des loups ! » C'était un nom de code (stupide, je sais) pour une formation qu'ils avaient inventée pendant qu'ils couraient pour briser une éventuelle défense qu'ils avaient baptisé 'le mur miteux' (de mieux en mieux, moi ! Le psy, c'est par où ?).

« Hai ! » Ils partirent tous deux dans des directions différentes. Sasuke et Neji se regardèrent puis, d'un commun accord, se détachèrent de Temari et Kankuro pour être capables d'intercepter une quelconque passe faite à Tenten ou Naruto. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent de plus en plus de Kiba tandis qu'il continuait à avancer vers Temari et Kankuro. Au dernier moment, alors que ses deux coéquipiers étaient en bordure de terrain et bloqués par Neji et Sasuke, Kiba hurla :

« Maintenant ! » Et il lança la balle juste derrière lui, surprenant ses deux adversaires. Balle qui fut récupérée par Gaara, qui n'eut aucun aucun mal à dribler ses frère et soeur et marqua un panier à 3 points.

« 3-2 pour la flamme rouge ! »

« MAGNIFIQUE ! QUELLE TECHNIQUE PERFORMANTE ! QUEL TRAVAIL D'EQUIPE REMARQUABLE ! » Gaï était aux anges...

« Gaara, traître ! On est tes frangins, non ! » Kankuro était fou de colère.

« C'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé aller sur l'ordinateur hier soir. » Gaara gardait toujours la même expression, et sa voix resta neutre lorsqu'il sortit cette explication enfantine.

« Quoi ! Et c'est pour ça que tu pactise avec l'ennemi ! Frère indigne ! » Témari avait elle aussi eu du mal à encaisser cette revanche inattendue.

« Bien joué, Gaara, vraiment super ! » Naruto vint lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Ouais, grâce à toi, on les devance, maintenant. » Tenten était revenue au milieu du terrain, après avoir tiré la langue comme un bébé à Neji qui resta impassible et accepta sa défaite avec un murmure du genre :

« C'est la fatalité, et on ne peut pas lutter contre ça. »

Sasuke, lui, souriait. Lorsque Naruto le remarqua, il en eut froid dans le dos. 'Gloups, qu'est-ce qu'il prépare, lui ? Oh j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...' Tenten aussi s'en était rendue compte, et ses pensées prenaient le même chemin que celles de Naruto.

« Kabuto, temps-mort, s'il-te-plaît ! » Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargit.

« Accordé. Vous avez 1 minute 30. »

Les deux équipes se retirèrent et commencèrent à élaborer des stratégies.

« Temps imparti écoulé ! Veillez rejoindre le terrain. »

A présent, c'était toute l'équipe de Sasuke qui souriait (sauf Hinata). 'Cela ne présage rien de bon' pensa Shikamaru. Et il n'avait pas tort... Vraiment pas tort du tout...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Aïe, aïe, aïe... »

« Naruto, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de geindre ! »

« Ouais, ben excuse-moi, Tenten, mais c'est pas toi qui t'es pris un ballon en plein dans les... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Ca, ça risque pas, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas un gars, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et laisse-moi te signaler que tu n'es pas le seul qui ait pris des coups... Gaara est dans un état encore plus pitoyable que toi, et pourtant il ne pleurniche pas, lui ! »

L'équipe de la flamme rouge avait lamentablement perdu, n'ayant absolument pas prévu la riposte de l'autre équipe, qui avait consisté à faire fautes sur fautes, mais en prenant bien soin d'amocher les joueurs adverses principaux, de façon à ce qu'ils aient de plus en plus de mal à jouer correctement. Privé de ses meilleurs atouts, le reste de l'équipe n'avait pas été capable de rééquilibrer les forces, et l'écart des scores s'était creusé, lentement mais inexorablement.

Suite à ce match d'une violence remarquable pour un match amical, Gaï leur avait fait un petit discours sur l'art de savoir réfréner ses ardeurs et sur le manque d'attention (ahem... comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait exprès, mais comme il s'agit de Gaï, là...). Il les avait ensuite libérés, ne remarquant toujours pas l'animosité réciproque qui régnait entre certaines personnes. Animosité qui, sur le chemin du retour, se faisait sentir par les airs supérieurs de certains (non non, Neji, Temari, Kankuro et Sasuke ne sont pas visés), et les regards pleins de haine d'autres (soit Naruto, Tenten, et Kiba. Gaara, lui, restait impassible, comme d'habitude).

« Na-Naruto-kun... » Quelqu'un tirait le blond par la manche de sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata-chan ? »

Au suffixe, la jeune fille rougit.

« E-Et bien en f-fait, je-je vou-voulais savoir s-si tu... »

« Si je quoi ? »

'Allez, lance-toi !' Hinata prit une grande inspiration, puis :

« Jevoulaissavoirsituaccepteraisdemangeravecceuxdenotreclassecaronfaitunrepastousensemblecemidi. »

« Huh ? »

Naruto la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu peux répéter, je n'ai rien compris. »

Le teint d'Hinata était à présent proche du cramoisi, et elle avait du mal à respirer.

« Je...euh...en-en fait...j-je... »

« Elle voulait savoir si tu acceptais de venir manger à la table des vainqueurs qui ont décidé de nous offrir le repas de ce midi en guise de cadeau de consolation. » Kiba avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Hinata.

« Ah ouais ! C'est pas parce qu'ils ont gagné un match qu'ils doivent jouer les magnanimes ! Il n'est pas question que j'aAÏE ! »

« Oups, désolé Uzumaki, mais je croyais que c'était un moustique qu'il y avait sur ta tête. Ah, au fait, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il va y avoir des ramen au menu ! »

« Des ra...des ra-ra...des RAMEN ! Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend, on y va ou pas, là ! Faut pas traîner ! »

Et il partit en courant rejoindre les autres.

« Tu vois, il suffisait d'utiliser le mot magique, Hinata. »

« Hai. Et... merci. »

« De rien. Mais tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, la prochaine fois ? Propose-lui de manger seul avec toi. C'est un type bien, il ne te dira pas non. »

« Seul avec moi ? Non, je n'arriverais pas à parler... Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'avec toi à mes côtés... J'y arriverai... » Kiba sourit.

« D'accord. Mais tu me promets que tu lui demanderas sans t'emmêler les pinceaux ? » Hinata eut un petit rire, puis elle regarda son ami en souriant.

« Je vais essayer, je te le promets. »

« Bonne résolution. »

« Inuzuka, Hinata-chan ! Vous venez ? Y'a des ramen gratuits qui attendent ! »

Ils accélérèrent le pas afin de rejoindre le groupe.

« Mais quel crétin, celui-là... On dirait un estomac sur pattes » Naruto entendit et s'indigna :

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu ? Un estomac sur pattes ! Hé, tu sais de qui tu parles, là ? »

« Parfaitement. Et je rajouterais même que c'est à un imbécile obnubilé par des ramens que je m'adresse. »

« Nani ! Attends un peu, espèce de sale-... Oh ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, Hinata rit ! C'est rare qu'on l'entende rire ! » Puis se tournant vers elle, il lança :

« Ho, Hinata-chan ! Tu devrais rire plus souvent, t'es beaucoup mieux comme ça ! »

Celle-ci arrêta subitement de rire et osa un sourire en direction de Naruto (tout en atteignant en un temps record un teint très foncé).

« H-Hai, Naruto-kun ». Satisfait, Naruto reprit son insulte là où il l'avait laissée et continua à se battre avec Kiba tout le long du trajet.

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Je vais faire une pause dans l'écriture de mes fics, parce que j'ai du boulot beaucoup moins intéressant à faire, mais obligatoire : des devoirs... Et un paquet, en plus... Donc il ne faut pas espérer d'update avant un petit moment... Désolée...


	4. Un repas bien mouvementé

Finalement, je peux poster un autre chapitre ! Désolée pour le délai, je suis vraiment impardonnable... Je dirais pour ma défense que ces derniers temps, j'ai dû bosser comme une maladeà cause d'une épreuve anticipée de bac (qui connaît l'horreur que sont les TPE ?). J'ai un alibi, alors si vous me croyez pas, demandez à Bakagwen ;p

Et puis, j'ai aussi eu des problèmes avec ffn. Des fois, je ne peux pas éditer de document, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Enfin bref. Voilà un chapitre sur lequel j'ai travaillé par à-coups et très longtemps (je ne compte plus les heures), qui n'est pas terrible, car je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration (c'est très rare chez moi, pourtant), et les mots ne me viennent pas facilement ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Enfin, les fans de Sasu-Naru seront content(e)s, je pense ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 4 : Un repas bien mouvementé

« Est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande ? » Une serveuse attendait devant Tenten, calepin en main et stylo prêt.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas tous là encore. »

« Bien, je repasserai plus tard, alors. » Tenten se tourna vers les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! Ca fait un demi-siècle qu'on les attend ! »

« Et si on mangeait ? Après tout, c'est de leur faute s'ils ne nous ont pas suivis. » Chôji ne pouvait pas se retenir très longtemps dans un restaurant, où des tonnes de nourriture n'étaient là que pour une chose : satisfaire son appétit.

« Pfff… Ils se seraient perdus que ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de Naruto. Je me demande par quel miracle il arrive à rentrer chez lui tous les soirs. Il est tellement stupide ! En plus, il est laid, pas comme Sasuke-kun… » Sakura gobait littéralement des yeux ledit Sasuke qui se tenait en face d'elle (il avait refusé qu'une fille s'assoie près de lui, exactement comme en cours, où il s'arrangeait toujours pour échapper aux griffes de ses fans).

« Lui, peut-être, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a Kiba avec lui. »

« Raison de plus. Ces deux-là sont aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre. » Temari, qui jusqu'à présent ne participait pas à la conversation, venait d'interrompre Tenten, dans le seul but de la provoquer, bien sûr. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir, et elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde une occasion de se battre avec elle.

« Répète un peu c'que t'as dit, là ! »

« Tu deviens sourde, ma vieille : j'ai dit que ton petit clebs adoré était con comme un balai, je dois le redire encore combien de fois ? »

Toutes deux s'étaient levées, prêtes à en venir aux mains.

« Hé oh ! On se calme, là ! On s'était pourtant mis d'accord avant de partir : pas de bagarre entre vos clans, on est venu ici pour se détendre, pas pour s'entre-tuer ! » Ino s'était interposée entre elles.

« Non mais t'as vu comment elle traite Kiba ! Elle s'est pas regardée, avec ses yeux de poisson ! »

« Che, mes yeux sont magnifiques si on les compare aux tiens, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raison de comparer ce qui est incomparable. Mais si tu veux, je peux te donner des conseils pour que tu aies l'air d'une fille, je me sens motivée pour réaliser l'impossible, en ce moment. Cependant, ça ne durera pas. A chaque fois que je vois l'énorme travail que représenterait le simple fait de te faire ressembler à ne serait-ce qu'un _humain_, je me décourage… »

« QU… Viens dehors, qu'on règle nos comptes, une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » Shino, qui ne parlait pour ainsi dire jamais, les avait interrompues et, d'un signe de tête, leur indiqua l'entrée du restaurant, où deux personnes se tenaient, un sourire goguenard sur le visage.

'Oh, galère… Pas de doute sur ce qu'ont pu fabriquer ces deux-là… Il va falloir se méfier… Ils ne se chamaillent pas entre eux que lorsqu'ils s'allient pour faire une connerie, et je dois dire qu'ils sont plutôt experts en la matière… Probablement les pires emmerdeurs de la région.' Avec un autre soupir, Shikamaru se prépara à affronter ce que leur avaient concocté Naruto et Kiba, qui venaient juste de repérer leurs proies. Avec un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos, ils se dirigèrent vers leur table.

« AH ben c'est pas trop tôt, vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » Ino les regardait d'un air accusateur.

« Rien, on discutait juste, et on vous a perdu de vue. » Naruto s'empressa d'ajouter, un sourire d'excuse peint sur son visage :

« Vous et le chemin, on n'avait pas vu que vous aviez tourné, et on est parti tout droit à la place. »

Temari regarda Tenten d'un air victorieux signifiant 'Alors comme ça, il n'est pas idiot, ton cher Kiba ?' Elle eut en retour un regard meurtrier.

« Peuh, je vous l'avais bien dit. » Sakura avait quitté son Sasuke-kun des yeux durant, oh, environ 2 secondes et demi, juste le temps de prouver ses dires.

« Désolé, Sakura-chan. » Naruto lui souriait bêtement. Sakura l'ignora complètement et retourna à sa contemplation.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous assoire et de vite faire votre choix, Chôji est en train de rappeler la serveuse. » leur conseilla Shikamaru, observant que son ami ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps avant d'aller se précipiter dans les cuisines pour y dévorer tout ce qui pourrait lui passer sous la dent.

Naruto et Kiba s'assirent donc de part et d'autre de Sasuke (c'étaient les seules places restantes).

Au bout de ce qui avait paru une éternité à Chôji, leur repas fut servi, et tout se passa bien, malgré quelques remarques acides que s'envoyaient régulièrement Tenten et Temari, vite calmées par le regard assassin d'Ino. De loin, on pouvait presque croire qu'ils étaient une grande bande d'amis réunis pour passer un bon moment ensemble. Presque. Il n'a fallut que d'un léger _accident_ pour que les tensions apparement endormies se révèlent au grand jour : Naruto, en essayant d'entendre ce que voulait lui dire Kiba, s'était balancé sur sa chaise vers l'arrière (N/A : Une chaise possède quatre pied sur lesquels elle repose simultanément ! Ma prof de latin n'arrêtait pas de nous le rabâcher, et ça m'a tellement marqué que je crois que l'idée vient de là pour la suite :p), au moment même où un serveur passait, un plateau plein de verres _remplis_ de toutes sortes de boissons sucrées (et par conséquent, bien collantes). Naturellement, il se cognèrent, ce qui déséquilibra Naruto qui, ne voyant que ce moyen pour se rattraper, agrippa Sasuke. Malheuresement pour eux, Naruto était déjà trop prononcé dans sa chute, entraînant ainsi brutalement Sasuke avec lui. Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, entracte !

Je plaisantais.

Le serveur, qui s'était déplacé pour éviter Naruto, ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver Sasuke qui le renversa. Comme dans un film qu'on passerait au ralenti, le plateau vola dans les airs, se retourna, puis atterit directement sur... Sasuke, bien sûr.

PLOMB CLING gling gling glin...CLASH ! (Je sais, je suis nulle pour les bruitages)

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur tout le restaurant. Sasuke était par-terre, couvert de tous les liquides que contenaient les verres à présent en miettes éparpillées autour de lui, Naruto à côté éclaboussé et par les boissons, et par les morceaux de verre, avait les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, et qu'il vit l'état de son voisin, ou plutôt le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait, il se mit à prier. 'Oh non... Mon dieu, ayaez pitié de moi...'

« Naruto no Baka ! » Sasuke tentait de se relever, mais le sol autour de lui était trop glissant. Naruto, lui, ne perdit pas un instant. En un éclair il fut sur pied, et voulut s'éloigner le plus possible du futur assassin à ses pieds. Curieux phénomène, au lieu de mettre le maximum de distance entre eux, il se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, s'étalant complètement sur lui.

« Off-mh !... » Et pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, un silence de mort s'abattit sur eux.

Naruto sentit un goût étrange envahir sa bouche et son nez. C'était quelque chose comme un mélange de grenadine et un petit truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer. En tout cas, c'était bon. Soudain, une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête. Une boisson à la grenadine, ce n'était pas sensé être chaud, et un vêtement, quel qu'il fût, ne pouvait pas avoir cette douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pendant sa chute, avant de se pétrifier sur place.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! » Sakura se vidait de tout son air, pointant du doigt les deux garçons au sol. Ce fut le signal.

Kiba explosa de rire, Hinata rougit et détourna son regard, Ino et Lee gardaient la bouche ouverte, Shino, Gaara et Neji restèrent impassibles, Temari et Tenten se tenaient l'une à l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement elles riaient, Kankuro était plié en deux, Chôji pouffait en continuant d'avaler son plat, Sakura, à cours d'air, tomba dans les pommes et Shikamaru s'avança vers la cause de cette explosion 'Là, il a vraiment fait fort... En quelques minutes, il a battu tous les records de Kiba et Kankuro réunis'.

Naruto s'écarta vivement de Sasuke, les joues en feu, et toussa à s'en arracher les poumons. Sasuke s'assit, le teint à peine une peu plus rose que d'habitude, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main (élégant) tandis que Naruto feignait de mourir asphyxié en se tenant la gorge.

« Félicitations, Naruto, tu es à présent le maître incontesté des gaffes royales. » Shikamaru lui offrit une main pour se relever, ce que Naruto ne refusa pas. « Non seulement tu as réussi à briser un bon nombre de verres que tu es parvenu à faire tomber sur Uchiha, mais en plus, tu t'es débrouillé pour lui voler un baiser... » Le sourire de Shikamaru se fit plus moqueur. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce côté-là. Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûr que ton coup de foudre aie apprécié cette délicate attention devant tant de monde. »

« Hein, quoi ? Mais je-... »

« Naruto... » L'interpelé se retourna. Pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec son soi-disant coup de foudre.

« Euh... Ah...Erm... »

« Tu as 5 secondes. 5...4... » Sans demader son reste, Naruto détala comme un lapin.

« 0 ! » Sasuke se lança à sa poursuite, manquant de peu au passage d'écraser Sakura, toujours à lalaland.

Kiba, toujours mort de rire, n'en pouvait plus, et des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« I-Ilhihih, il est vrai-vraihéhéhéhé-mentpfffff hahaha ! Enooooorme pahahahaha ! Z'avez hehehe z'avez vu la t-tête de muhahaha de Sasukiiihihihihi ! Oh j'en, j'en peuxpffff j'en peux pluuuuuuus ! » Il s'écroula au sol en se tenant les côtes, ne pouvant plus empêcher cette fois-ci les larmes de couler.

« E-Excusez-moi... Je suis v-vraiment désolé pour vos compagnons... C'est que je suis nouveau, ici, et je n'ai pas pu retenir mon plateau... Gomen ! » Le serveur se tenait devant eux, leur faisant des courbettes à en toucher le sol.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, je suis persuadée qu'ils ont vu pire » Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle pactisait avec l'ennemi, elle s'était immédiatement écartée et tournée vers le serveur. « En revanche, c'est pour les verres que je m'inquiète... Après tout c'est Naruto le fautif. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi empoté. »

« Je pense qu'il a été plutôt habile, sur ce coup. Faire autant de conneries en un temps aussi court, même moi, j'en n'aurais peut-être pas été capable. » Kankuro était beaucoup plus calme à présent, et contemplait le désastre avec admiration.

« Bon, on va déjà vous régler l'addition, je crois que plus personne n'a très faim, de toute façon (ah ? Et Chôji, alors ?). Vous pouvez nous l'apporter ? Ah oui, et la facture des verres à part, s'il -vous-plaît. »

« Tout de suite. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus loin, dans une ruelle sombre et déserte :

« Putain ! Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je suis pas con au point de vouloir me faire éclabousser de trucs collants, puants et de bouts de verres volontairement, merde ! »

« Je m'en fous que tu aies fait exprès ou non, _dobe._ Maintenant, dis-moi comment on va faire pour rentrer en cours ? Ils ne vont pas nous accepter comme ça. »

« Ah ouais, et pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu n'as jamais lu le règlement intérieur, apparement. C'est écrit qu'il est interdit de se présenter en cours si on n'a pas une tenue correcte. Et _ça _(montre du doigt leur vêtements trempés) n'est sûrement pas défini comme étant une tenue correcte. Tu l'as dit toi-même : ils sont collants et ne sentent vraiment pas bon. » Soudain, Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto. Il toucha son avant-bras, et Naruto grimaça. « Tche... Tu t'es même débrouillé pour que tes vêtements soient tâchés de sang. Baka. »

« Mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai pas vu-... Me traite pas de baka, baka ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose maintenant ! Tous mes changes sont chez moi, alors je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait y faire. Ah, mais... mais attends ! On n'est pas loin de chez moi, là ! » Naruto inspecta les alentours. « Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je reconnais la rue, là-bas, c'est là où je vais acheter mes ramen ! Je n'ai qu'à y passer, et... (coup d'oeil vers Sasuke) Bon, on fait un marché : je te prête des vêtements et on fait comme si le plateau ne t'était jamais tombé dessus, ok ? » Il tendit sa main à Sasuke. Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un instant puis, avec un léger sourire en coin, accepta l'offre. « Super ! Je savais bien qu'on finirait par s'entendre ! Viens, suis-moi, c'est par là. » Il tourna au coin de la rue, Sasuke sur ses talons, un sourire clairement moqueur sur le visage 'Parfait... Mais ne crois pas qu'on soit quitte pour autant, Naruto... Je n'ai pas oublié l'autre humiliation que tu m'as faite subir.' Et Naruto de penser 'Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle. Je pensais qu'il allait me massacrer quand le plateau lui est tombé dessus. En fin de compte, je m'en tire plutôt bien !'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'apartement de Naruto, la première pensée de Sasuke fut : ' Wow... Je ne pensais pas que son appartement serait comme ça...'

« Attends-moi là, je vais chercher de quoi nous changer. » Tandis que Naruto partait dans sa chambre, Sasuke observa plus attentivement les alentours. L'appartement était en fait assez chaleureux, tapissé de jaune, de rouge et d'orange de façon à ne pas heurter le regard. Cà et là, on pouvait voir des décorations vert intense, ajoutant un air raffiné à l'ensemble (N/A : J'adore le mélange de ces couleurs, ma propre chambre est faite comme ça . Dommage que je n'ai pas grand-chose de vert, c'est la seule chose qui manque, snif).

« Aha ! J'ai trouv-BOUM ! » Silence.

« Naruto ? » Sasuke se précipita dans la chambre, pour y trouver un fatras de vêtements au milieu duquel surgissait un bras qui tenait un T-shirt noir.

« Naruto ! » Sasuke voulut saisir la seule partie visible du blond, mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de toucher son bras, celui-ci jaillit (en même temps que son possesseur, bien sûr) pour atteindre Sasuke... en plein visage. Sonné, il se recula, le temps de voir émerger Naruto du tas de linge, l'air victorieux. Air qui s'envola aussitôt dès qu'il vit la tête de Sasuke.

« Sa-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Voyant qu'il saignait du nez, il s'empressa d'aller chercher un linge mouillé et le lui tendit. « Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

« Baka. Evite de donner des coups de poing au personnes qui tentent de t'aider la prochaine fois. » Au fond de lui, Sasuke commençait à se demander comment le blond pouvait être aussi maladroit. 'De toute ma vie, je n'ai JAMAIS vu quelqu'un de pareil... Encore heureux, sinon, je serais peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.'

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Je ne vois qu'un idiot dans cette pièce qui ait pu ne pas voir qu'une étagère lui tombait dessus. »

Naruto fronça des sourcils à l'insulte, mais ne dit rien, reconnaissant son tort.

« Tiens, je t'ai trouvé une paire de jeans et un T-shirt noirs. Vas te changer dans la salle de bain, et laisse tes affaires là-bas, je te les ramènerai quand je les aurai lavés. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, surprit par l'attitude de Naruto qui ne lui avait pas paru très amicale envers lui au premier abord.

« Oh, et ne crois pas que c'est pas gentillesse que je fais ça, c'est parce que je sais reconnaître mes gaffes quand j'en fais, c'est tout. Mais après ça, on est quitte. » Sans dire un mot, Sauske quitta la pièce et fit ce qui lui avait été dit.

Un moment plus tard, il trouva Naruto en train de se battre avec son étagère, qui refusait de retourner à sa place. Lorsque celui-ci l'apperçut, il se figea et en oublia l'étagère.

BOUM (bis) !

« OUCH ! SALETE DE PUTAIN D'ETAGERE A LA CON ! » Naruto se frottait la tête qui venait de se prendre pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps un bout de bois d'un poids non négligeable. Sasuke vint le tirer de là, un air sardonique sur le visage.

« Je comprends maintenant d'où vient ton idiotie... C'est sûr que si tu passes ton temps à te cogner la tête, il ne doit plus rester grand-chose en état dedans. »

« Qu- ! Tu m'insulte, là ! »

'Wow, quelle remarquable observation...' Sasuke ne laissa pas ses pensées traverser ses lèvres, pensant que s'il voulait rentrer au lycée avant que les cours de l'après-midi ne commencent, il ferait mieux de ne pas trop provoquer le blond qui fumait déjà de colère. En effet, il n'avait pas réussi à retenir tous les chemins qu'ils avaient emprunté pour arriver à l'apartement, car ils se ressemblaient tous.

« J'espère que tu connais un raccourci pour aller au lycée. »

« Ah, et pourquoi donc ? Môssieur serait-il mauvais marcheur ? »

Sasuke se contenta d'un signe de tête vers la petite pendule au-dessus du lit. (Ben oui, Naruto a besoin d'un autre indicateur que ses réveils, sinon, il ne saurait jamais quelle heure il est)

« AAAAHHHH ! On va être en retard ! Dépêche-toi ! Oh là là, on n'y arrivera jamais à temps, et Iruka-sensei va encore me tuer si je suis en retard ! » Amusé, Sasuke regarda Naruto courir dans tous les sens avant de finalement lui faire signe de sortir. C'est d'ailleurs avec joie qu'il le fit, car il ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps dans l'appartement. Là, il faut que j'explique quelque chose : Sasuke est très, TRES _maniac_. Or, comme il fallait s'y attendre, Naruto vivait dans ce qui pourrait être qualifié de 'poubelle à ramen multicolore'. Donc, tout le temps qu'il était resté dans cet appartement, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : _ranger_. Il n'osait pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Naruto s'il s'était soudain mis à balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans un immense sac poubelle, ou encore s'il s'était mis à faire la vaisselle ou à laver le linge... Le blond aurait très certainement explosé de rire et l'aurait traité de 'petite fée du logis', ce que Sasuke n'aurait probablement pas apprécié. C'est pour cela qu'il avait un peu pressé le blond, en faisant semblant de vouloir rentrer au lycée le plus vite possible (alors qu'en fait il voulait quitter son appartement). En réalité, ils ne risquaient pas d'être en retard, car ils ne reprennaient les cours que plus tard dans l'après-midi. Mais bien sûr, Naruto, étant... Naruto, ne s'était pas un seul instant posé la question de savoir à quelle heure leur prochain cours commençait. 'Tche, il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt tout seul' pensa Sasuke. Et effectivement, alors qu'ils étaient en vue du lycée, Naruto s'arrêta soudain, puis se retourna vers Sasuke.

« Hé, Sasuke, on reprend pas tout de suite ! » Puis, voyant l'air supérieur qu'affichait le brun, il s'indigna.

« Toi ! Tu le savais très bien, et tu m'as menti ! »

« Menti ? Je ne vois pas quand je t'ai menti. »

« Si, quand tu as dit qu'on serait en retard ! »

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit ça. Ta mémoire te fait défaut, on dirait. »

« Mais si ! Tu as demandé si je connaissais un raccourci, et puis... » Naruto se stoppa, puis fronça des soucils. Sasuke s'éloigna de lui, prenant la direction du lycée. 'Ah, il va s'en rendre compte... Trois... Deux... Un...'

« TEME ! Tu l'as fait exprès ! »

'Pas trop tôt' Sasuke sourit en rentrant dans le bâtiment, entendant encore les cris d'indignation de Naruto qui le traitait de tous les noms pour l'avoir fait stresser comme un malade.


	5. Souvenirs du passé

Kikoo tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps déjà : merci à tous les reviewers ! J'oublie toujours quelque chose dans la partie commentaire de l'auteur, et cette fois n'échappe pas à la règle... Mais bon, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux et de me rappeler de tout ce que je voulais dire... (trou de mémoire béant). Ah oui ! Désolée, vraiment, pour la lenteur de l'update pour le chapitre 4, j'espère que la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai posté la suite me pardonnera (j'ai fait vite, je trouve...non ?). Bon, autant vous prévenir de suite : il n'est pas super drôle, et n'est pas franchement intéressant, mais l'inspiration qui me faisait défaut jusqu'à présent m'est revenue, alors j'ai tenté autre chose que de l'humour. Ah, et encore autre chose : l'histoire des oiseaux n'est pas encore terminée, alors si vous ne comprenez pas, il va vous falloir être patients, car je ne sortirai l'explication qu'à la fin de cette fic. Oh zut, je voulais dire autre chose, mais, comme l'a fait remarqué bakagwen, mon cerveau a reçu pas mal de coups, alors il ne vaut plus grand-chose. J'ai peur que ce chapitre ne soit un peu OCC, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est que passager, et l'humour va revenir en force dès le prochain chapitre. Petite parenthèse : pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Ramen no jutsu, j'ai décidé d'une chose (ne me tuez pas, pitié !) : je vais attendre d'avoir fini cette fic, car, comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience pour ce qui concerne l'écriture, autant me faire un peu d'expérience sur un sujet facile à traiter, avant de me mettre à penser à mes propres idées. Et une dernière chose, après je ne vous casserai les pieds qu'à la fin du chapitre : je ne sais pas, je dis bien _je ne sais pas_, où cette fic va me mener (contrairement à mon autre fic, où je sais exactement où je veux aller). Je ne prépare aucun chapitre à l'avance, aucune action qui me permettrait d'arriver à une autre, et tout ce qui semble anticiper quoi que ce soit, n'est qu'une inspiration subite, qui me forcera peut-être par la suite à faire que tout s'emboîte bien, avec **logique**... La logique n'existant pas chez moi, je ne garantis pas le résultat, donc quel qu'il soit, prenez-vous-en à mon pauvre cerveau, mais pas à moi. Sur ce, enjoy !

Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs du passé

Sasuke regarda sa montre. 'Bon, j'ai trois quarts d'heure avant que les cours ne reprennent, je ferais mieux de visiter les alentours. Si je pouvais me trouver un coin bien tranquille, loin de ces folles furieuses, ce serait parfait.' Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir qu'un groupe de filles l'espionnaient, car la discrétion n'était pas vraiment leur fort (vous avez déjà entendu des poules, je suppose ? Leur caquètement incessant ressemble un peu à ce que Sasuke pouvait entendre, en ajoutant des 'shhhh ! Il va nous entendre !' encore plus bruyants que les gloussements). Il accéléra le pas et se débrouilla pour les perdre dans les couloirs.

Naruto bâilla. « Pouh ! Il me reste encore plus d'une demi-heure à attendre ! Ah je sais : je vais dormir un peu dans ma cachette secrète ! » Il sortit de l'enceinte du lycée et se dirigea vers le fond de la cour. 'Ehe, personne ne viendra me casser les pieds ici, c'est bien trop difficile d'accès.' Il grimpa dans un arbre près d'un sorte de petit cabanon, puis atteignit le toit de celui-ci avant d'aller se nicher au creux d'un trou dans la toiture (il avait lui-même fait ce trou alors qu'il tentait d'échapper au pion qui le poursuivait. Depuis, il l'avait consolidé afin de ne pas passer au travers de la toiture. Il s'était rendu compte que grâce à ce trou, personne ne pouvait le voir, et c'était devenu son repair). Ici, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment bien, et il pouvait se laisser aller sans crainte d'être surpris. Il sortit un calepin de son sac, et commença à dessiner un paysage. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dessiner. Se calant un peu plus confortablement dans le creux, il adopta la position du foetus et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque aussitôt. Il n'entendit pas le bruissement des feuilles, ni le bruit de pas sur le toit qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Sasuke s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers le tas flashi d'orange, bleu et jaune à ses pieds. 'C'est l'endroit idéal pour se cacher' pensa-t-il, 'difficile à accéder, et pratiquement impossible à détecter. Mm... il n'a pas si mauvais goût, finalement'. Remarquant l'objet que le blond serrait contre sa poitrine, il se pencha vers lui, puis, délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller (ahem... Ce n'est pas par gentillesse qu'il ne veut pas le réveiller, je vous l'assure), il le prit. Le calepin (puisque c'est de ça dont il s'agit) était noir avec de fins traits rouges se baladant un peu partout sur la couverture. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit, puis resta sans voix. La page sur laquelle il était tombé représentait la Lune. Mais ce n'était pas une représentation toute simple à la portée du premier gamin venu. C'était un gros plan de l'astre, dessiné avec précision, chaque cratère était visible et soigné. Les couleurs choisies étaient parfaitement bien appliquées, donnant l'illusion que la Lune n'était pas dans le ciel à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre, mais là, sur ce calepin. Ce qui choqua le plus Sasuke, cependant, n'était pas le magnifique travail de précision ou le jeu de couleurs, mais ce que le dessin _dégageait_. Jamais il n'avait pu ressentir autant d'émotions aussi fortes à la fois. Un sentiment d'immense solitude le perçait de part en part, si poignant que les larmes auraient pu lui venir aux yeux s'il n'avait pas été Sasuke Uchiha (alias Glacier-sur-pattes à -273°C, température la plus froide atteinte à ce jour). Mais ce qui le toucha au plus profond de lui-même, c'était cette sensation de... de douceur extrême qui l'enveloppait en même temps (non Sasuke ne ressemble pas à un tic-tac, doux à l'extérieur et frais à l'intérieur... Enfin presque). C'était tellement doux que ça en faisait mal, car une tristesse sans limite s'y mêlait. Sasuke était submergé par cette vague d'émotions à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait rien ressenti, et là, subitement, il se retrouvait plus de dix ans en arrière, au temps où il n'était pas encore aussi insensible et froid à l'intérieur, au temps où il avait encore ses parents avec qui il pouvait partager ces émotions. Depuis cet accident, il avait fait en sorte de ne plus rien pouvoir sentir, pour ne plus jamais refaire l'expérience de cette douleur qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

Flash-back (je les aime pas vraiment ceux-là, mais autant le faire maintenant avant que je n'en aie plus la moindre envie après) :

_« Aniki ! Regarde, regarde ! J'ai réussi à construire la maquette tout seul ! »_

_« Sasuke, je travaille, là. Va voir Maman. »_

_« Beuh, t'es pas sympa ! Tu veux jamais jouer avec moi, et tu me dis toujours d'aller voir ailleurs ! » Sasuke quitta la pièce en boudant._

_Itachi leva les yeux au ciel._

_« Mais quel gamin... »_

_« J'ai entendu Aniki ! C'est pas sympa ! » cria Sasuke du couloir._

_Itachi sourit. 'Tu es trop facile à embêter, petit frère.'_

_« Maman, Maman ! Regarde ! J'ai fini la maquette ! Regarde comme il est beau mon avion ! En plus, Aniki ne m'a même pas aidé, je l'ai fait tout seul. » La mère de Sasuke sourit à son fils._

_« Eh bien, en voilà un grand garçon ! Mais Sasuke, tu sais ce qu'il manque à ton avion ? »_

_« Hein ? Il lui manque quelque chose ? »_

_« Aha. Viens voir, je vais te montrer. » Tout heureux, Sasuke suivit sa mère hors de la cuisine. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans le jardin._

_« Regarde l'oiseau là-bas sur la branche, tu le vois ? »_

_« Quel oiseau Maman ? Je ne vois que l'arbre. Ah ! Ca y est, je le vois ! Mais il est si sombre que je le confondais avec l'écorce. Mais quel est le rapport entre mon avion et l'oiseau ? » Il regardait sa mère, un air curieux sur le visage._

_« Chaque chose en son temps. Maintenant regarde l'autre oiseau qui cherche à manger dans l'herbe. »_

_« Ah celui-ci, je le vois bien, il est tout blanc ! Il est beau, non ? »_

_« Oui. C'est grâce à son pelage qu'il est si beau. Il est remarquable, et on peut l'admirer. L'autre oiseau, lui, est caché par les feuilles, et son pelage est tellement sombre qu'on ne fait même pas attention à lui. Les couleurs qu'on porte sont très importantes, Sasuke. Ce sont elles qui vont faire qu'on s'intéresse à toi ou pas au premier coup d'oeil. » Sasuke fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que voulait dire sa mère _(tout comme l'auteur qui se dit qu'elle s'y et prise comme un pied pour expliquer son idée, mais qui espère que ses lecteurs en comprendront pleinement le sens avec la suite)

_« Je ne comprends toujours pas...Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec mon avion ? » La jeune femme rit._

_« C'est peut-être un peu trop compliqué pour ton âge. Tu comprendras plus tard. En tout cas, je te conseille de peindre ton avion, si tu veux qu'il soit encore plus beau. » Sasuke regarda sa maquette, qui rappelait un peu le pelage de l'oiseau caché dans l'arbre. Il se l'imagina alors tout en blanc avec de fines rayures de rouge sur les côtés. Cette pensée illumina son visage._

_« Ah j'ai compris, Maman ! Je vais peindre mon avion, comme ça Aniki ne pourra pas l'ignorer, et sera obligé de reconnaître qu'il est beau ! »_

_« Alors vas vite le peindre, ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer, et lui aussi pourra admirer ton travail. »_

_« Hai ! Et... Merci Maman ! » Sur ce, il rentra dans la maison en courant._

_Plus tard._

_« Papa, Papa ! Regarde mon avion, je l'ai fini ! » Sasuke portait sa maquette avec précaution, ce qui contrastait avec l'envie de sauter sur place peinte sur son visage._

_Son père observa brièvement l'objet, puis reporta son attention ailleurs._

_« Où est ta mère ? Je dois lui parler. » Sasuke le regarda, déçu mais pas surpris. 'Je le savais, Papa se moque de savoir si j'ai pu construire une maquette tellement difficile que normalement, seuls des enfants beaucoup plus âgés que moi peuvent la monter...'_

_« Elle est dans la cuisine, Papa. » Sasuke baissa la tête et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre, lorsque la voix de son père l'interrompit._

_« Sasuke, ton avion aurait besoin d'une couche de vernis, si tu ne veux pas que la peinture s'éffrite. » Et il quitta le vestibule pour rejoindre sa femme. Sasuke, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. 'Papa... Papa m'a donné un conseil ! Il m'a donné un conseil ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne s'en moque pas, fianlement !' Avec un sourire qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles, Sasuke courut dans la chambre de son frère._

_« Aniki ! »_

_Itachi soupira._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, **encore **? » Il se tourna vers son frère, et fut surpris de le voir aussi heureux._

_« Papa m'a donné un conseil ! Il a regardé mon avion, et il m'a dit que je devrais le vernir ! »_

_« Il n'a pas tort, avec toutes tes gesticulations, la peinture risque de partir en un temps record. »_

_«Aniki, t'es pas sympa, encore une fois ! » se plaignit Sasuke._

_« Je ne dis que la vérité, petit frère. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si joli avion. » Son frère le regarda bouche bée. Itachi se moqua._

_« Tu cherches à manger des mouches ? Tu sais, il y a des moyens plus efficaces pour-offf ! Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Ledit Sasuke venait de lui sauter dessus, tout sourire._

_« Itachi... »_

_« Mhm ? »_

_« Tu m'as fait un compliment ! »_

_« Je ne crois pas. »_

_« Si ! Tu as dit que mon avion était joli ! »_

_« Possible, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te complimente, toi. »_

_« Menteur. » Sasuke lui tira la langue._

_« Tiens, tu vois ? Pourquoi je complimenterais un bébé qui ne sait que tirer la langue ? »_

_« Maieuuuh ! T'es pas sympa ! »_

_« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais d'autres mots, ou bien ton vocabulaire se limite seulement à 'T'es pas sympaaaa !' »_

_« Aniki ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« T'es méchant ! »_

_« Ah ben voilà, tu sais dire autre chose, finalement. Voyons voir si tu connais d'autres mots encore... »_

_'Gloups, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?' Sasuke regarda avec anxiété son frère dont les yeux pétillaient de malice. Soudain, il se sentit chatouillé de part en part._

_« Aaah ! Hahaha , Aniki ! Haha arrête ! Non, non pas, pahahaha ça ! Je hihihi, je déteheheheste les cha-les chacha, les chachaaaah ! »_

_« Oh, mais voilà d'étranges mots, dis-moi. C'est quoi les 'chacha' ? »_

_« Caaa ! Hahaha a-arrêteuuh ! »_

_« Quoi, ça ? »_

_« Ou-ouihihihiiiiiii ! Arrête, Anikiiii ! »_

_« Ah, et pourquoi donc j'arrêterais ? »_

_« T'es- t'ehehees, paaaaaahahas sympaaaaa ! »_

Fin du premier flash-back.

'Oh non...' Sasuke se sentait soudain très mal. 'Pas maintenant, pas encore...' Les souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire refaisaient surface avec force. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tombant à genoux.

Flash-back n°2 (et dernier du chapitre, je pense) :

_Sasuke marchait tranquillement vers l'école, en se remémorant la journée de la veille._

_'Hehehe ! Aniki a joué avec moi et Papa m'a donné un conseil ! Maman m'a dit quelque chose d'important, même si j'ai pas tout compris. Décidément, il n'y a personne de plus heureux que moi dans le monde entier !' Depuis la veille, il n'arrivait pas à enlever le grand sourire qui s'étendait sur la moitié de son visage. De toute façon, il était trop content pour vouloir le cacher._

_C'est donc avec la mine réjouie qu'il commença sa journée._

Sasuke tenta de se calmer, sans faire de bruit. 'Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière...' Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis laissa ses souvenirs l'envahir.

_Le cours de début d'après-midi fut interrompu par un homme à l'air sévère. Il s'avança vers le professeur, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui étonnèrent l'enseignant avant de regagner la porte._

_« Sasuke ? » Le professeur avait un ton grave dans la voix qui surprit tout le monde._

_« Oui, monsieur ? » L'interpelé s'était levé._

_« Va avec le monsieur, s'il-te-plaît. Et prends tes affaires, je pense que tu ne reviendras pas aujourd'hui. »_

_« D'accord monsieur. » Sasuke ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde, rangeant tranquillement ses affaires avant de suivre l'homme qui l'attendait dans le couloir._

_Sans un mot, ils quittèrent l'établissement, puis l'homme le conduisit en voiture jusqu'au commissariat où travaillaient ses parents. Là, Sasuke sentit un étrange sentiment monter en lui, comme une sorte de peur. 'J'ai un mauvais pressentiment' pensa-t-il. Le sourire de son visage s'effaça avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte._

_" Entre là-bas, et donne ton nom à l'accueil. On t'attend. » Sasuke descendit de la voiture, et l'homme repartit aussitôt. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il pénétra dans le lieu de travail de ses parents. Là, il vit son frère, la mine sombre, qui répondait à des questions que lui posait un policier. Puis les deux se levèrent et descendirent un escalier. Le pressentiment de Sasuke se fit plus fort, et il décida de suivre son frère._

_« Jeune homme ! Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? » Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui, lui bloquant le passage._

_« Je suis Sasuke Uchiha, mes parents travaillent ici, et mon frère est ici aussi, alors laissez-moi passer s'il-vous-plaît. »_

_« Ah, je vois. Désolée, Mr Uchiha, mais vous allez devoir attendre que votre frère revienne, vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas, c'est un endroit qui n'est pas fait pour... Mr Uchiha ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! »_

_Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus et avait forcé le passage. Il avait l'impression d'être oppressé, son coeur cognant fortement contre sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il en avait mal. Il descendit l'escalier rapidement, et eut le temps d'apercevoir son frère entrer dans un pièce au fond du couloir. Il s'élança à sa suite, et entrouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu'il vit alors le paralysa sur place. A l'intérieur, on venait de découvrir un corps du drap blanc qui le recouvrait. Le policier se tourna vers Itachi, qui, aussi pâle que le drap, hocha lentement la tête. Après avoir soigneusement remis le drap en place, le policier incita Itachi à regarder un autre corps. Mêmes gestes, mêmes réponses._

_« Mr Uchiha ! » _

_Itachi se retourna, et vit son frère qui observait les silhouettes sous les draps d'un air vide. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour Sasuke. Itachi pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible. La jeune femme attrapa Sasuke par le bras et le tira en arrière. Mais c'était trop tard. Sasuke avait vu et reconnu les visages à moitié défigurés et couverts de sang des deux corps. D'un coup, la réalisation de ce que tout ceci signifiait foudroya Sasuke sur-place. Il leva les yeux lentement vers son frère._

_« Aniki... » Et le temps reprit ses droits._

_« Aniki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi Maman et Papa sont allongé là ? Et pourquoi ils sont maquillés comme ça, hein, pourquoi ? J'aime pas du tout leur maquillage, Aniki, il faut qu'ils l'enlèvent ! Et pourquoi tu es si pâle ? On dirait que tu t'es maquillé, toi aussi, et j'aime pas ça non plus. Aniki ! Pourquoi tu l'enlève pas ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Sasuke regardait désespérément son frère dont les larmes traçaient de fines rayures sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, oh ça oui, il le savait très bien. Son frère ne montrait presque jamais aucune expression, et la douleur qu'il laissait voir là prouvait bien ce que Sasuke avait vu auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'idée que plus jamais il ne verrait le sourire de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui parlait de choses trop compliquées pour lui, que plus jamais il ne pourrait essayer d'attirer l'attention de son père. C'était trop dur pour être réel. Pourtant, il sentait bien ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues._

_« Aniki... Pourquoi... pourquoi je pleure ? » Il explosa en sanglots, vite étouffés par la poitrine de son frère qui l'enserrait de toutes ses forces._

_« Shhhh, petit frère... Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait Papa s'il nous voyait ? Il ne doit pas être très content en ce moment... Ses deux fils qui pleurent, il ne doit vraiment pas être content... » Les murmures d'Itachi se firent plus doux et plus bas, de manière à ce que seul Sasuke puisse l'entendre._

_« Il ne faut pas pleurer, petit frère... C'est ce que Papa nous disait, tu te rapelles ? C'est le premier conseil qu'il t'a donné, souviens-toi... Il disait que les hommes forts ne pleurent jamais, car c'était faire montre de faiblesse que de laisser transparaître ses émotions. Allez, Sasuke, Papa sera très fier de toi si tu ne pleures pas. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? Tu as une occasion de montrer que tu es fort, et que tu vaux la peine qu'il fasse attention à toi...Saisis-la. » Il desserra son étreinte, essuya ses larmes puis celles de son frère, qui avait arrêté de pleurer et retenait de toutes ses forces un nouveau flot de larmes. Itachi lui sourit tristement, puis se tourna vers les personnes qui les regardaient. Il leur parla, mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait. La seule chose qui importait était qu'il ne devait plus pleurer. Il se laissa tirer hors du commissariat, mais se figea lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Un bel oiseau blanc venait juste de prendre son envol, mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de battre des ailes qu'un plus grand oiseau se jeta sur lui et l'emporta au loin. La scène avait attiré quelques personnes, et Sasuke put entendre un murmure :_

_« Pauvre oiseau... Il aura eu le malheur d'être trop visible pour son prédateur. Dommage, il était beau... »_

_Ces paroles restèrent gravées dans sa mémoire._

Fin du flash-back n°2

Sasuke se redressa. 'Et voilà. Il aura suffit d'une petite émotion pour tout revoir à nouveau...' Il soupira. 'Je suis loin d'être aussi fort qu'Itachi pour ce qui est de l'impassibilité...' Son frère maîtrisait cet art à la perfection, et depuis ce jour fatidique, Sasuke ne l'avait plus jamais vu laisser transparaître une seule émotion. Il observa à nouveau le dessin, se forçant à rester totalement neutre devant lui. Cela lui permit de calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'était emballé lorsqu'il avait revécu mentalement ses souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à redevenir Sasuke Glacier-sur-pattes à -273°C, et fit comme si rien ne l'avait affecté. Il entendit quelqu'un ronchonner à ses pieds, et se pencha vers la masse colorée (dont il avait complètement oublié l'existance) afin de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Rammhen... en veux... saleté... Kiba... volé... hypocrite prof...forcé... prétentieux...Uchiha...beau gosse... conneries... »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. 'De quoi est-ce qu'il rêve cet imbécile ?'

« Sakura-chaaaan...bizouuuuuu... »

'Okay, il est sérieusement atteint.' Sasuke entrevit la possibilité de le réveiller à coup de pied dans le derrière ou à grands cris dans les oreilles, au choix. Il opta finalement pour aucune des deux propositions, elles n'étaient pas assez attirantes. En revanche, il choisit de le laisser dormir, car les cours allaient reprendre d'une minute à l'autre. En partant, il prit bien soin d'emporter le calepin, dans le seul but d'ennuyer le blond (mais pas du tout pour regarder les autres dessins, non non, ça reviendrait à reconnaître qu'il avait trouvé un talent au dormeur).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Je vois que Naruto Uzumaki est _encore_ absent... Bien, je vais donc devoir faire un rapport sur lui. En attendant, prenez vos livres et lisez le premier chapitre. Ensuite vous me ferez un résumé de la leçon, et j'en interrogerai à l'oral. Comme je suis généreux, je vous préviens : ce travail est noté. Allez-y. » Orochimaru regardait sa classe avec des yeux de serpent (normal). Pas un bruit n'avait perturbé le silence de la salle depuis qu'il y était entré. 'Dommage', pensa-t-il, 'j'aurais bien aimé en coller quelques uns dès le départ...Enfin, il me reste toujours Uzumaki pour ça.' Il commença à écrire son rapport à une rapidité stupéfiante (depuis le temps qu'il en fait, il a l'habitude).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Mhmm... » Naruto changea de position, cherchant à serrer quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Mhmmmm ! » Ne sentant pas le contact qu'il espérait, il se retourna... et se cogna le front contre la toiture.

« Ite... » Naruto se réveilla, et s'assit en se frottant la tête. Il regarda ses mains où son calepin était sensé être, mais ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un bout de papier. Curieux, il lut le message qu'on y avait laissé.

_Au dormeur imperturbable,_

_Les cours auront commencé quand tu liras ce message. Je ne fais qu'une simple constatation en disant que tu aimes les ennuis, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de le faire remarquer dans notre projet. En fait, j'espère même que tu me pardonneras de ne pas t'avoir reveillé, mais tu semblais tellement pris dans tes rêves avec Sakura que je n'ai pas osé te déranger. Un conseil : essuie la bave de ta bouche, on pourrait croire que tu es atteint de la rage._

Naruto passa vivement la main sur sa bouche et découvrit qu'effectivement, un filet de bave s'était échappé de ses lèvres.

_Toutes mes condoléances pour ton calepin, aussi. En le feuilletant, il m'a échappé, et est tombé dans une flaque d'eau. Je voulais le jeter dans une des poubelles du lycée, mais des éboueurs sont passés, alors je le leur ai donné, pour leur éviter un surplus de travail._

_Bonne fin d'après-midi,_

_Un ami qui te veut du bien._

_PS : Tu pourras ajouter au portrait que tu as commencé à faire de moi que j'aime beaucoup l'ironie._

Naruto froissa le papier dans son poing. 'Il a osé... Il a osé détruire MON calepin, avec tous mes dessins dedans !' Il relut une dernière fois le message avant de le jeter dans un flaque qui avait probablement accueilli son précieux cahier.

« Sasuke Uchiha, cette fois c'est la GUERRE » Il descendit de son repair, tout en prévoyant des plans pour se venger du brun.

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà ! Je sais, c'est un peu... bizarre, mais bon... Là, j'aurais vraiment besoin de reviews pour avoir votre avis, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de moi sur ce coup-là... Mais alors, pas sûre du tout...


	6. Vengeance et révélations

Hello ! Mon update a été assez rapide, cette fois-ci, non ?

Bon, tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! 40, je suis super contente ! Ensuite, je tenais à remercier Charlie911 (même si cette personne ne lira jamais ma fic, _because of french langage_), car sa propre fic m'a motivée pour continuer la mienne (au passage, si vous pouvez lire en anglais, lisez 'Battle for dominance' dudit Charlie911, c'est extra). Voilà, et encore merci à vous pour le soutien, revieweurs/euses ! Enjoy !

Warnings : STUPIDITE EN VUE !

Chapitre 6 : Vengeance et révélations

Le dernier cours de la journée venait enfin de se terminer, et toujours pas la moindre trace de Naruto. 'Il ne doit quand même plus dormir, maintenant...' Sasuke, bien que peu intéressé par le sort du jeune garçon, aurait bien aimé voir sa réaction face à la petite blague qu'il lui avait faite (N/A : Aha ! Je vous ai eus, ou en tout cas, certains d'entre vous... Vous pensiez vraiment que Sasuke était si peu doué pour laisser échapper le carnet de Naruto ? En revanche, j'avoue qu'il n'aura pas, mais alors pas du tout vu venir la réponse du blond, niark, niark... Ahem, je m'emporte, et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire du sasunaru, maintenant que je suis sur ma lancée... M'enfin bon, les bonnes idées d'abord :p). Avant de quitter le lycée, il passa à son casier, histoire de ne pas emporter trop de choses inutiles (aaaah, le bonheur des casiers... C'est le paradis du dos). Il traversa tout l'établissement pour y parvenir. Plus il se rapprochait, cependant, plus il rencontrait de monde qui pouffait de rire en parlant à voix basse. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' pensa Sasuke, dont la curiosité grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait. Il dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à son casier. Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia. Là, à la place où devait se trouver son casier, il ne vit qu'une épaisse mousse blanche qui le recouvrait intégralement. Prudemment, il tenta de trouver la serrure, en tâtonnant dans tout ce blanc, notant au passage que la mousse n'avait pas été appliquée _sur _le métal, mais qu'elle _sortait_ par les intersectrices. Il ignora les rires moqueurs et les regards curieux qu'il s'attirait, et finit par enfoncer la clé dans le trou. Lentement, il la tourna, puis s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, lorsque celle-ci, très obligeante, s'ouvrit d'elle-même, pour laisser un flot continu de glaçons aller retrouver leur comparse (eh ben, il va pas se réchauffer, le pauvre Uchiha :p). Pour faire bonne mesure, ce qu'il restait de mousse à l'intérieur suivit le mouvement, recouvrant le jeune homme des pieds à la tête, ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte que c'était de la neige carbonique (et vous savez à quelle température c'est, ce truc-là ? En dessous de zéro, bien sûr... Largement, même ). Tout le monde regardait à présent Sasuke avec des yeux ronds, avant d'exploser de rire (même ses fan girls détournaient le regard, la main sur la bouche pour cacher leur fou rire). Abasourdi, Sasuke mit un temps d'arrêt avant de se débarrasser de toute cette matière glacée. Le froid le pénétra de part en part, mais Sasuke, n'ayant prévu aucun vêtement chaud (il ne faisait pas très froid en automne), se contenta de geler sur-place en extirpant ses livres neufs qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Livres qui n'avaient vraiment plus l'air neuf du tout : toutes les pages ondulaient sous l'effet des quelques glaçons qui avaient fondu (ils avaient été placés assez longtemps dans ce but précis), et la mousse n'arrangeait pas particulièrement la chose. Il découvrit également que ses vêtements lui avaient été rapportés. Tout comme ses affaires de sport, ils étaient dans un triste état. L'attention de Sasuke fut attirée par un transparent qui protégeait un bout de papier coincé entre son T-shirt et son pantalon. Intrigué, il lut tant bien que mal l'écriture brouillonne (je pourrais dire 'chicken writing', pour me référer à l'écriture de bakagwen, mais comme peu de monde la connaît, et que ce serait vraiment une insulte à Naruto, je m'abstiens d'en faire mention... Enfin, j'ai essayé, mais c'était trop tentant :)). Il déchiffra à peu près ceci :

_Au beau brun ténébreux gelé,_

A ces mots, Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

_D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, le froid est ton élément préféré, donc je suppose que tu apprécieras mon petit cadeau. Tu remarqueras que j'ai pris soin de te rendre au plus vite ton linge, ne voulant pas te priver de tes vêtements pendant trop longtemps. Toute trace de boisson sucrée en a été enlevée avec attention, je ne voudrais pas que ce qui s'annonce comme une belle amitié soit gâchée par ma maladresse._

_Bon séjour au pays du froid,_

_Quelqu'un qui assurément se soucie de ton bien-être._

_PS : Tu peux d'ores et déjà commencer à répondre à la question 7 de notre projet (points communs) en disant que j'apprécie également l'ironie, mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est définitivement montrer par des **actes** mon attachement aux personnes de mon entourage. Si tu ne saisis pas tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas, tu auras l'occasion de comprendre dans les jours à venir._

'Mhm... Pour quelqu'un qui a l'air d'un imbécile, il a un style d'écriture plutôt bon. Quant à sa menace voilée... Mhm.' Sasuke, malgré les frissons qui le parcouraient, arborait un sourire dangereux. 'L'année ne s'annonce pas triste...' Et il emporta toutes ses affaires (tant pis pour le dos) en quittant le bâtiment, avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. Il fit taire d'un regard le chauffeur qui s'apprêtait à lui poser des questions sur son état, et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen quelconque de se venger tout le long du trajet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Une, deux, trois, quatre... " Allongé confortablement sur son lit, Naruto comptait attentivement le nombre de coupelles à ramen instantanés qui traînaient par-terre.

"Vingt-deux, vingt-trois, vingt-quatre, vingt-cin- non, vingt-six, non, vingt-vingt... Et zut, j'ai perdu le compte. Pourquoi il faut qu'elles se cachent sous mes fringues, ces satanées coupelles..." Il se mit dans un position encore plus confortable, et redémarra. "Un, deux, trois, quatre..."

Vous vous demandez peut-être en quoi compter ses déchets peut être intéressant, non ? Et bien, il se trouve que Naruto fait une sorte de concours : sa flemme contre sa volonté de ranger son appartement. Pour déterminer laquelle des deux gagne, c'est simple : il lui suffit de compter le nombre de coupelles qui se sont accumulées avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de ranger. Si le nombre est inférieur à soixante, sa volonté remporte le concours haut la main. En revanche, s'il est supérieur...

Il regarda un bout de papier vierge avec désespoir. 'Et bien c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais le remplir, celui-là...' Avec un soupir, il termina de compter et inscrivit sur un autre bout de papier le nombre obtenu. Il relut ensuite sa fiche :

_Concours gagnés par la flemme :_

_1° concours : Gagné avec 72 coupelles_

_2° concours : Gagné avec 89 coupelles_

_3° concours : Gagné avec 127 coupelles_

_4° concours : Gagné avec 78 coupelles_

_5° concours : Gagné avec 102 coupelles_

Au bout du 23° concours, il avait simplifié l'ensemble :

_23° : 86_

_24° : 94_

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'au 52° concours, où il avait écrit 157. Après avoir tout revu, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de battre son record. 'C'est **très **encourageant pour ranger, ça...' Il poussa un soupir à en déraciner un arbre, puis se leva et commença à rassembler tous ses déchets.

Petite parenthèse idiote de l'auteur pendant que Naruto fait le ménage : je viens souligner ici un fait (plusieurs, en fait) d'une importance si capitale que ma fic ne pourrait absolument pas s'en passer, bien sûr. Tout d'abord, je vous explique le pourquoi très ridicule de ce concours non moins ridicule : au tout début, Naruto avait décidé de compter ses coupelles afin de repousser le moment fatidique du rangement. S'étant aperçu que c'était assez difficile (à cause du trop plein des autres choses étalées un peu partout), il se fit un point d'honneur de réussir à ne jamais se tromper, ce qui dériva vite en concours, et l'heure du rangement devenait finalement le moment de vérité, où il recomptait scrupuleusement les coupelles. Mais maintenant qu'il ne se trompait plus, il s'était fixé un autre objectif : parvenir à inscrire un nombre sur le papier vierge mentionné plus haut, dont le titre était : 'Concours gagné par la volonté' (donc, pas si vierge que ça). Ce point obscur éclairci, je peux passer à autre chose : si vous n'avez pas encore sauté ce passage, c'est le moment ou jamais : je suis en train de me chercher des excuses à mes idées farfelues, et par là même, des idées _valables _pour ne pas ranger ma chambre, en fait. Il faudrait qu'on me donne l'adresse d'un autre psy, car celui qu'une revieweuse attentionnée m'avait conseillé m'a mise à la porte en me disant qu'il était sincèrement désolé, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire ('allez faire un tour à Lourdes', qu'il m'a dit), donc mon état empire avec chaque chapitre. Voilà. Ah, dernier point : comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer, j'aime beaucoup l'ironie, alors je pense qu'il valait mieux que je prévienne, car avec la petite guerre déclarée entre nos deux personnages principaux, ce n'est pas ça qui manquera. Si vous n'aimez pas, dites-le-moi, et j'aviserai. Fin de la petite parenthèse idiote de l'auteur.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Pfiou... Quatre heures pour un peu de ménage... Je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer. »

DRING !

'Huh ?' Naruto fronçait des sourcils, ne se souvenant pas avoir déjà branché un nouveau réveil.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! DRING, DRING, DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Surpris, le blond regarda sa porte. 'Est-ce que par hasard...' Il se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

DRI- « Ah ben pas trop tôt ! »

Kiba arrêta de martyriser la sonnette pour faire face à Naruto puis... explosa de rire en le pointant du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit un Naruto agacé par l'attitude de Kiba et le sourire goguenard de Shikamaru derrière lui. Il y avait aussi Hinata qui rougissait, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Chôji qui pouffait tranquillement dans son paquet de chips et Shino, impassible, comme à son habitude, quoiqu'un peu étonné quand même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu- oh... » Naruto venait de s'apercevoir que ce qui avait causé cette réaction était le tablier qu'il portait pour faire le ménage. Le tablier _rose._ Rose bonbon, pour être exacte. Autant dire tout de suite que ça n'allait pas vraiment avec le teint rouge qu'avait prit le visage de Naruto, mais parfaitement bien avec le bandeau de la même couleur qui empêchait ses cheveux de lui obscurcir la vue.

Il foudroya Kiba du regard.

« Boh, ça va, hein ! J'étais juste en train de faire un peu de ménage, pas de quoi en faire un plat. Entrez. » Il s'écarta, tout en s'efforçant d'enlever le plus vite possible les vêtements embarrassants.

« Effectivement, on ne peut pas dire que tu nous aies menti, dit Shikamaru. J'ai même un peu de mal à reconnaître l'endroit. »

« Hehe... Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps et d'effort ça m'a pris pour arriver à ce résultat. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es trop fatigué pour venir faire un tour avec nous ? Parce que c'est vrai que le ménage peut demander beaucoup d'énergie, quand il s'agit de ton appart. » lança Kiba, qui se souvenait d'une fois où, perdant un pari, il avait dû le nettoyer de fond en comble. Il se rappela qu'alors le blond s'était bien gardé de lui montrer sa tenue. Il sourit.

Naruto ne prêta aucune attention à lui, ne tenant pas vraiment à le voir ricaner bêtement à la pensée de son tablier, dont il imaginait mille et une façons de faire disparaître. 'Manquerait plus qu'Uchiha le voie...'

« Vous allez où ? » s'enquit-il auprès de Shikamaru, qui lui fit un haussement d'épaule en guise de réponse.

« Sais pas, on peut toujours aller voir le nouveau magasin/salle de jeux vidéos qui vient de s'ouvrir à côté de chez Chôji. »

« Chil fa l'aigh pfffa gmal. » postillonna ce dernier.

« AAAAAH ! Ne me fous pas des miettes partout alors que je viens juste de tout nettoyer ! » se scandalisa Naruto.

« Oupchs, décho- »

« Bon, on y va ! » Naruto s'était précipité sur Chôji pour l'empêcher de continuer, sauvant ainsi ses nerfs qui, à la vue du début de saleté, avaient menacé de lâcher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Wow... »

Ils étaient parvenus au magasin, et Naruto et Kiba étaient bouche bée. Jamais ils n'avaient vu de boutique aussi attrayante. La vitrine laissait voir des machines flambant neuves qui, à leurs yeux, ne demandaient qu'à être testées.

« Hé, mais c'est pas le tout dernier ZoulWar, ça ? » S'enthousiasma Kiba, montrant un présentoir sur lequel reposait une boîte de jeu.

« Ouais, et t'as vu, là-bas ? On dirait que c'est une nouvelle machine, avec ces guns bizarres... »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le reste du groupe, avec l'air de personnes à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

« On y va ? » S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble. Et sans attendre la réponse, ils s'engouffrèrent dans ce petit paradis.

« Pffff... De vrais gamins. » Shikamaru entra à son tour en soupirant, vite suivi par Shino et Hinata.

« Hé, dites, si on faisait un tournoi ? » Naruto se retenait de ne pas sauter sur la première machine venue. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

« De quel genre ? »

« Ben, je sais pas, moi... On n'a se donner, disons, une heure pour obtenir le maximum de points en jouant sur le jeu qu'on veut, en ayant le droit d'en changer si on veut, et le vainqueur est celui qui obtient plus de points que les autres. Il aura le droit de demander ce qu'il veut aux autres. Vous êtes partants ? » Hochement de tête affirmatif de la part de tout le groupe. « Bien, aloooors... Allons-y ! » Et il s'élança sur la machine la plus proche, mimant ainsi le geste de Kiba. Les autres prirent place plus modérément sur d'autres machines.

Une demi-heure plus tard...

'En jeux vidéos, je suis imbattable, pensait Kiba, ça fait à peine 30 minutes qu'on a commencé, et j'ai déjà 224 points !' Il vit du coin de l'oeil Hinata changer de machine. 'Hm, j'espère qu'elle s'en sort, ça fait trois fois qu'elle change de machine, c'est pas un bon signe... Pourvu qu'elle ne laisse pas tomber dès qu'elle trouve un peu difficile, sinon, elle n'aura presque pas de point !' Puis il se reconcentra sur son jeu, venant de se rendre compte qu'il perdait lamentablement. 'Et merdeuuuh !'

Un demi-heure plus tard...

« Bon, c'est fini, on arrête ! » Naruto, après avoir bien vérifié que plus personne (de leur groupe) ne touchait à une machine, alla au comptoir et discuta avec le vendeur. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un papier soigneusement plié entre ses mains. « Voilà, j'ai les résultats ! Vous êtes prêts ? (Hochement de tête de la part de tout le monde) Alooors, le gagnant est... » Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil, Shikamaru lui avait pris le papier des mains.

« Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu pourrais tricher. » Naruto fit la moue (« beuh, pas juste ! »). Lentement, il déplia le précieux document, et le lut. D'abord, tout ce qu'on pouvait sur son visage était la surprise. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il sourit d'un air entendu.

« Bon, alors, accouche ! » dit Kiba, n'en pouvant plus de cette attente.

« Le gagnant n'existe pas. »

« Huh ? » s'exclamèrent ensemble Naruto et Kiba.

« Effectivement, il n'y a pas de gagnant. En revanche, nous avons... une gagnante. » Et il tendit la feuille à Chôji, qui, après y avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil (« moi, de toute façon, j'aime pas trop les jeux vidéos, je peux pas manger tranquillement »), la passa à Shino. Celui-ci fut étonné, mais se garda de dire un mot, et se fit arracher la feuille par Naruto.

« Waouh... J'avais jamais vu ça ! Eh ben, on dirait que tu sais te débrouiller, Hinata-chan ! 2307 points, personne n'avait pu atteindre un score pareil en une seule heure avant toi ! » En entendant ça, Kiba lui prit la feuille des mains et commença à lire :

_2307 pts : Shygirl_

_1598 pts : Kyubi no Yokoho_

_1543 pts : Bugsbuger_

_1417 pts : Troublesomeworld_

_1229 pts : Catkiller_

_756 pts : Chipsarethebest_

« Hi-Hinata ! Shygirl, c'est toi ? » Kiba se tourna vers elle, stupéfait. Un très timide hochement de tête lui servit de réponse. « Mais-mais... t-tu me l'avais jamais dit ! Enfin, je-je veux dire, c'est super, tu-tu es très très forte ! Je-je veux dire... » Il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, tellement le choc de savoir qu'Hinata, _son _Hinata n'était pas aussi faible qu'il le croyait. Il en éprouvait une grande joie, mais quelque part, quelque chose le dérangeait. Peut-être que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec de l'égoïsme, car le fait de voir Naruto discuter avec animation avec une Hinata de plus en plus sûre d'elle au sujet de techniques et d'astuces dont elle seule aurait le secret n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

« Tiens, je ne savais pas que tu appréciais tellement Hinata que tu irais jusqu'à l'imiter, Kiba. » Shikamaru lui avait glissé cette remarque mine de rien, tout en continuant de regarder Naruto s'extasier devant le talent manifeste de la jeune fille.

« Peuh, n'importe quoi... » Kiba bouda, une légère teinte rosée commençant à envahir son visage. 'Tiens donc...' pensa Shikamaru, à qui le fait n'échappa pas. Il chuchota quelque chose à Shino qui, après un instant de réflexion, hocha affirmativement de la tête. « Hé, maintenant qu'on a fini, ça vous dirait pas de bosser un peu sur nos projets ? Autant les finir au plus vite. Kiba n'a qu'à aller chez Shino, et Hinata chez moi, ce qui vous laisse encore un peu de temps (et d'argent !) à passer ici, vous deux (signe de tête vers Chôji et Naruto). » Tout le monde se regarda, puis ils optèrent pour cette solution. Après que les quatre autres furent partis, Chôji se tourna vers Naruto :

« Dis, tu crois pas qu'il a quelque chose en tête, Shikamaru ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas vraiment d'aller au-devant du travail comme ça... »

« Bah, laisse-le, de toute façon, ce mec sait toujours ce qu'il fait. Il a pas l'air, comme ça, mais sous ses aspects de blasé, il aime bien s'occuper des affaires des autres quand ça va pas. Il pourra toujours dire ce qu'il veut, sans ça, il s'ennuie. »

« Ouais, t'as raison... » Et chacun d'entre eux repensa à la manière dont ils avaient fait connaissance avec le gars le plus feignant que la Terre ait jamais porté (N/A : Ouais, parce qu'en matière de fille, je crois que c'est moi...:s Pour preuve, je ne vais pas vous raconter ces souvenirs ;p).

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Shino et Kiba :

« Hé, je viens d'y penser, j'ai jamais su où t'habitais ! C'est vers où ? »

« ... »

« Woha, tu es un grand causeur, non ? »

« ... »

« Et sinon, c'est grand chez toi ? »

« ... »

« Bon... Et est-ce que tu as des chiens ? Si tu en as, on va super-bien s'entendre ! Par contre, si c'est des chats... » Il fit un mimique très significative montrant son aversion pour ces charmants félins miniatures ( ça veut pas pour autant dire qu'ils sont adorables, y'à qu'à voir mon chat, c'est un monstre).

« Ca te dérangerais d'attendre qu'on soit arrivé pour me poser des questions ? Tu y trouverais les réponses par toi-même. »

« Okay, j'ai compris, je la ferme... » 'L'est pas très amical le petit Shino !'

Au même moment, chez Shikamaru :

« M'man, je suis rentré ! »

« Ah, ben pas trop tôt ! Viens voir ici, j'ai deux-trois choses à te montrer ! » cria sa mère de la cuisine. 'Aïe, ça ce sont les corvées de ménage...' pensa le jeune homme.

« Euh, j'peux pas, je dois travailler avec une amie, d'ailleurs, elle est avec moi, là. » On entendit un bruit de casserole tombant par terre, puis la mère de Shikamaru apparut, une cuillère sale en bois à la main, et un torchon sur l'épaule. 'Plus précisément, je crois qu'il s'agit de la vaisselle...'

« U-une, une _amie_ ? Oh, Shika-chou ! » 'Oh, misère... Elle va encore croire que-' « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une... amie, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le mot 'amie', mais c'est qu'il est cachottier mon petit Shika d'amour ! »

« Non, Maman, je crois que tu te trompes, là. Elle est là parce qu'on doit faire un projet ensemble. »

« Ooooh ! Mais alors, vous avez déjà prévu votre avenir ? Chéri, tu ne crois pas ce que c'est un peu tôt pour votre âge ? » Comprenant le sous-entendu, Hinata, qui avait déjà pris un teint rosé, ressemblait désormais à une tomate bien mûre. Shikamaru soupira.

« Mamaaan, c'est un projet pour l'école ! Et ce n'est pas ma petite amie, elle est déjà prise. » 'Heh ?' Hinata le regarda, surprise.

« Ah, d'accord, pardonne-moi, mon coeur. » Elle s'apprêta à repartir à la cuisine, puis se retourna brusquement, son attitude changeant du tout au tout :

« J'espère que tu ne te sers pas d'elle comme d'un alibi pour échapper à ta tâche ménagère ? » Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange manière, et elle scrutait son fils, comme si elle pouvait savoir s'il mentait rien qu'en le regardant. 'Gloups' était la seule pensée dudit fils à présent.

« N-Non, non, n-nous f-faisons vraiment un p-projet ens-ensemble ! » La mère de Shikamaru observa la jeune fille d'un air inquisiteur, puis reprit le chemin de la cuisine.

« Très bien, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! » Lorsqu'elle partit, on pu distinctement entendre un « Dommage, elle a l'air très bien cette fille... » peut-être pas lancé innocemment. Shikamaru soupira.

« Viens, on va dans ma chambre, on se ra plus tranquille. Et ne fais pas attention à ma mère, elle adore faire ça. »

« H-Hai. » Hinata le suivit au premier étage, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser aux surnoms de Shikamaru : 'Shikachou... Si Ino l'apprenait, elle ne le laisserait pas vivre en paix...' Elle souriait.

« Bon, alors, par quoi on commence ? Ah, oui, les questions habituelles... » Il parcourut la fiche d'instructions des yeux. « Je n'ai qu'à commencer par te demander des choses sur ta vie, et puis on échangera après, ok ? »

« Pa-Pas de p-problème. »

« Alors voyons voir... Hm... Ah, voilà : qu'est-ce que tu penses vraiment de Naruto ? » Surprise, Hinata le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Pa-Pardon ? »

« Je me demandais si tu le voyais plutôt comme un grand ou un petit frère, ou bien comme un garçon avec qui tu aurais envie de sortir ? » Shikamaru l'observait avec une légère lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, tandis que la jeune fille reprenait un teint couleur tomate bien mûre.

« Je-je… euh… je n-ne sais p-pas de-de quoi tu veux-tu veux p-parler… »

« Ah, alors c'est dans ce sens-là, c'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. » 'Pauvre Kiba, il n'a vraiment pas de chance…' « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

« Ce-Ce que j-je pense de-de lui ? C'est-c'est un-un tr-très bon camarade de-de cla-classe, et-et-et il, il est tr-rès drôle et-et il-il est-est très gen-gentil, et-et-et-et… » Hinata se perdait de plus en plus dans ses mots, tandis que Shikamaru affichait un sourire narquois.

« Ok, ok. Donc tu penses qu'il est parfait. »

« J-je n'ai p-pas dit ç-ça, j-je... »

« Le pense juste. Si j'étais à ta place, j'arrêterais de ne voir que lui et regarderais dans mon entourage proche ce qu'il se passe. »

« Je c-crois que je n'ai pas com-compris, Shikamaru-san. » Elle le regardait étonnée, cherchant vainement le vrai sens de ses paroles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme ça auparavent. D'habitude, il trouvait tout tellement ennuyeux qu'il ne prêtait attention à rien. Or, voilà qu'il lui posait des questions pour le moins indiscrètes. Il essayait sans aucun doute de lui passer un message, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le décoder. A son grand soulagement, il n'insista pas davantage, et se mit réellement au travail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Au-au revoir, Shikamaru-san, Mrs Nara. A-A demain ! »

« Salut ! » Hinata s'apprêtait à descendre les marches du perron, lorsque shikamaru l'interpela :

« Hé, Hinata, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! » Lentement, elle hocha la tête, avant de rentrer chez elle, réfléchissant encore à l'étrange attitude de Shikamaru.

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Shino, qui goûtait les joies de la companie d'un très diplomate Kiba :

« Quoi ! Et c'est tout ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ! C'est pas possible de pouvoir vivre dans ces conditions ! Tu es quoi, une sorte d'extra-terrestre ? Non, sérieux mec, comment tu tiens ! »

« Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de passer son temps à faire des blagues aux autres. » Vint la calme réponse de Shino.

« Ouais, d'accord, mais bon quand même ! C'est pas une vie de lire tout le temps des bouquins pas drôles (N/a : pas drôles sans image ), ou d'élever des criquets dans le seul but de pouvoir les observer ! (Pas de commentaire sur les criquets, svp, j'en ai moi-même élevé, c'est très intéressant. Si si, j'vous l'jure !) »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de goût. »

« En tout cas, moi, j'aurais pété les plombs depuis longtemps : attends, lire tout le week-end ? Faudrait être fou pour faire ça ! Moi, je préfère largement jouer avec mes chiens, ils sont beaucoup plus intéressants que des criquets, ou alors je vais voir Tenten, Naruto ou Hinata, leur companie est bien meilleure que des livres ! »

« Moi, je ne tombe pas amoureux de mes livres, ça m'évite d'être dans une situation comme la tienne. » Shino avait dit ça d'un ton complètement indifférent, comme si ce n'était pas la phrase la plus longue qu'il ait prononcé de toute l'après-midi, ni même qu'il insinuait que Kiba avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers une des personnes mentionnées. Ce dernier le regarda bouche bée, avant de rosir un peu.

« Qu-... Mais de quoi tu parles ! Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux d'Hinata, c'est n'importe quoi ! » Shino haussa des épaules, ne se donnant même pas la peine de faire remarquer à Kiba qu'il venait de se griller tout seul.

« Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si elle était intéressée par moi... »

« Dans ce cas, tu m'as menti quand tu m'as dit quel était ton caractère. »

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu insinues que je suis un menteur ? »

« Je constate juste. Si tu étais 'un gars qui n'abandonne jamais', tu ne baisserais pas les bras aussi facilement, et tu chercherais à lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes, au lieu de laisser Naruto gagner par forfait. » (Wahou ! Shino SAIT faire de longues phrases !)

« Que... Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est mon amie, et il n'est pas question que je l'empêche d'aimer qui elle veut. Et puis d'abord, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vouloir le bonheur d'une personne à tout prix, même si ça te coûte ton propre bonheur à toi, que tu doives la regarder faire des efforts pour plaire à un autre, et parfois même l'aider pour qu'elle réussisse à attirer son attenttion ! » Le son de la voix de Kiba s'était fait dur, mais on y precevait une infime détresse. Nouveau haussement d'épaules de la part de Shino.

« Fait ce que tu veux, ce sont tes affaires, pas les miennes. » 'Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser que tu te trompes lourdement en disant que tu l'aides. Le génie avait raison à ton sujet, Kiba. Vous allez en souffrir tous les deux, en grande partie à cause de ton idiotie...' Shino ne dévoila pas sa pensée au jeune homme qui s'était enfermé dans le mutisme à présent, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il venait presque de déclarer son amour pour Hinata. Heureusement pour lui, il avait explosé devant Shino, donc ce n'était pas comme si Ino était au courant (elle est réputée pour toutes les informations qu'elle récoltait grâce au commérage qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection).

C'est dans un calme un peu pesant qu'ils reprirent leur travail où ils l'avaient laissé, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Shino qui ne devait plus supporter les remarques déplacées de Kiba sur ses loisirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Ouaah ! Et ben, on peut dire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer (ni l'argent, d'ailleurs). » Naruto réprima un second baîllement tandis qu'il marchait tranquillement vers son appartement. Chôji n'était pas resté longtemps avec lui, il était vite tombé à court de paquet de chips. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Naruto de continuer à jouer jusqu'à la fermeture du magasin. Il repassa la journée dans sa tête, se remémorant la perte de son cahier de dessin puis la vengeance qu'il avait élaboré, plus tard tout le ménage qu'il avait dû faire, puis la sortie qu'ils avaient faites, avec la surprise que s'était avéré être Hinata. 'Eh, elle est vraiment douée, cette fille. Je devrais parler avec elle plus souvent, elle pourrait peut-être me donnner des conseils pour m'améliorer. Enfin, si son chien de garde me le permet...' A cette pensée, il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. 'La tête de Kiba quand il a vu à quel point elle était forte ! J'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne lui a toujours rien dit à propos de ses sentiments, le pauvre...' Effectivement, Naruto s'était rendu compte depuis bien longtemps que Kiba n'était pas insensible à la jeune fille, mais il ne parvenait pas à se figurer pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore fait de déclaration. 'Bah, il est peut-être trop timide, tout simplement. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est bizarre, quand même, cette fille.' il pensait à l'attitude qu'elle avait quand elle s'adressait à lui. 'Comme si j'allais lui crier dessus...'

Il parvint à destination, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut devant sa porte qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

« Oh, merde ! »

Fin du chapitre

Et voilà ! Bon, maintenant, il ne va pas falloir vous attendre à une update avant longtemps, j'ai du travail scolaire très en retard, désolée.

Petites explications pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris :

Shygirl : Hinata

Kyubi no Yokoho : Naruto

Bugsbuger : Shino

Troublesomeworld : Shikamaru

Catkiller : Kiba

Chipsarethebest : Chôji

Bon, ben, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Ah, si : vous pouvez reviewer pour me dire ce qui n'allait pas (ou ce que vous avez aimé) ?


	7. Qui ça !

/Passe la tête par la fenêtre de FFN... Et la rerentre bien vite pour ne pas se recevoir les tomates, oeufs pourris et autres ustensils 'huatoires'/

Hum... Euh... Hello ? Je suis de retour ! toujours cachée derrière la fenêtre

J'ai mis un peu de temps à revenir avec un nouveau chapitre, parce que... Hum... Ben... Bon, ok, je vais être franche : beaucoup de choses se sont passées, avec mes exams, et tout ça, mon été de vacances n'était qu'une illusion bien vite dissipée par le travail, etc.

J'ai peut-être pas d'excuses, mais j'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle : ce chapitre représente, en longueur, la moitié de ce que j'ai écrit auparavent, en réunissant tous mes autres chapitres de HS. Donc, je ne me moque pas de vous en ne revenant pas avec un petit chapitre de rien du tout. En qualité, il est sensé représenter le meilleur de tous mes chapitres, parce que j'ai construit un plan (que j'ai failli zapper, mais que j'ai finalement tenu), que je l'ai lut et relut et rerelut (ce que dont je m'abstiens en général, parce que c'est une expérience traumatisante pour moi), et qu'il y a un minimum d'action (enfin, je crois, non ?). Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier ce qui sont encore en train de me lire (ont pas compris encore que je suis fêlée, peut-être ? lol), parce que ça fait un an maintenant que je suis sur cette histoire, donc chapeau bas chers supporters ! (surtout qu'en un an, j'ai écrit en tout et pour tout 45 pages... Gomen !) Sur ce, enjoy !

Chapitre 7 : Qui ça ?

« Oh, merde ! » Naruto chercha fébrilement dans toutes les poches qu'il possédait une quelconque trace de ses clés. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien. Jurant, il retourna sur ses pas, se disant qu'il les avait peut-être faites tomber en chemin. 'Je suis pourtant bien sûr de ne pas les avoir laissées au magasin, je les ai senties quand j'ai mis les mains dans les poches en partant... Rhaaa ! Quel crétin !' Il arpenta avec soin chacune des rues par lesquelles il était passé, mais avec la nuit qui tombait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à y voir clair. Sa recherche ne fut pas des plus fructueuses, et c'est désespérément qu'il refit le chemin en sens inverse, tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par passer la nuit dehors. Les yeux rivés au sol, il ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait en face de lui, de même que cette personne était trop absorbée dans ses pensées pour regarder où elle allait. La brusque collision les surprit tous deux et les projeta en arrière.

« Ite ! » Naruto se frotta le crâne douloureusement, levant enfin les yeux sur l'objet de sa souffrance. Il resta sans voix devant ce qu'il vit. C'était une jeune fille très mince avec de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient délicatement de part et d'autre de son visage fin. Ils contrastaient avec le teint pâle de sa peau, lui donnant un air surréaliste. Elle portait un ensemble noir très simple composé d'un pantalon et d'une veste polaire, de laquelle dépassait une chemise blanche au niveau du cou et des poignets. Elle se frotta le menton avec élégance avant de se relever. 'Elle est plus grande que moi' fut la première pensée intelligible du blond.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. » Elle lui tendit une main qu'il accepta sans même s'en rendre compte, étant plongé dans une contemplation béate de la jeune personne. Celle-ci n'eut pas le moindre mal à le mettre debout, s'excusant encore pour son inattention.

« Non, non, ce n'est rien, je-j'étais en train de chercher mes clés, et-et comme je regardais le sol, je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. Go-gomen. » Naruto venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole, mais de toute évidence, cela ne lui était pas revenu intact. Prenant une bonne inspiration, il reprit :

« Hehe, je suppose que vous trouvez ça stupide de chercher des clés dans la rue de nuit, mais je fais beaucoup de choses idiotes. Perdre ses clés sur le chemin de la maison, il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour faire ça, ne ? » Il se gratta la tête d'un air distrait, un sourire crispé sur le visage. 'Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire comme connerie, moi !' Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de la jeune fille, qui étaient d'un noir si intense qu'il lui semblait qu'elle lisait au plus profond de son âme. Mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce noir si sombre dans lequel il se perdait sans l'ombre d'un regret. Elle sourit.

« Ah, dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Hein ? » Il s'arracha à la contemplation du sourire ensorceleur de la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur ses paroles. Ce qui était plutôt difficile, car il prêtait plus attention au son de sa voix qu'à ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

« Tenez, est-ce qu'il s'agit bien de vos clés ? J'ai failli marcher dessus tout à l'heure, et j'allais les remettre au commissariat avant de vous... rencontrer. » Elle lui tendit un trousseau auquel était accroché une petite grenouille d'un vert intense, avec deux grands yeux ronds peints sur son visage. Ils ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de Naruto, d'ailleurs, car le blond regardait la jeune fille d'un air encore plus hébété qu'auparavant.

« Euh, ou-oui, c'est bien les miennes, mer-merci. » Ce n'est que lorsqu'il voulu tendre la main pour récupérer ses clés qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle serrait toujours celle de la jeune fille. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il se mit à rougir violemment, avant de la lâcher brutalement. Puis il se ressaisit, tentant de regagner contenance.

« Je, erm… Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous remercier ? » Au fur et à mesure que ses pensées s'éclairaient, il retrouvait son assurance et le reste de ses capacités mentales parties en vacances depuis qu'ils s'étaient cognés l'un à l'autre (les coups de tête sont à éviter lorsque l'on n'a pas un cerveau fiable… L'expérience nous le prouve : avec le nombre de fois que ma tête a heurté quelque chose, je ne suis pas vraiment en état de réfléchir et même d'agir normalement, vous avez dû vous en rendre compte, si vous êtes parvenus à lire jusqu'ici :p).

« Non, je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine, vraiment, je n'ai rien fait. » C'était à présent au tour de la jeune fille d'être embarrassée.

« Mais si ! Si vous n'aviez pas trouvé mes clés, j'aurais probablement passé la nuit à les chercher, ou bien elles seraient tombées dans un caniveau, ou quelqu'un les aurait prises et serait parti avec, ou autre chose encore ! Dans tous les cas, j'aurais été mal. Tenez, je sais, je vais vous offrir un verre, d'accord ? » Il arborait maintenant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 'Comme ça, je vais pouvoir savoir un peu plus de choses sur elle…'

« Bon, si vous insistez… » Prenant de plus en plus d'audace, il lui reprit la main et l'entraîna vers un bar qu'il affectionnait pour son calme et sa décoration apaisante. Il y allait souvent pour prendre un verre (pas d'alcool, l'est trop jeune, lol), cela lui permettait de se relaxer après une journée stressante ou particulièrement chiante. En chemin, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle paraissait étonnée par son changement d'attitude.

« Ah, et vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis pas très vieux, vous savez ! »

'Ça se voit…' pensa-t-elle, observant l'air joyeux qu'il affichait (à moins que ce ne soit à cause de ses gesticulations incessantes ? C'est plus probable).

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça si ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Ah, pas de problème, alors ! Tiens, on arrive ! » En effet, ils étaient devant un bar d'aspect miteux.

« Erm... Je sais, ça a pas l'air terrible comme ça, mais tu vas voir, à l'intérieur, c'est super chouette ! » Lâchant sa main pour mieux prendre la poignée de la porte, il l'incita à entrer, avant de pénétrer lui-même dans le bar et de refermer derrière lui.

« Hum, je dois dire que la déco n'est pas mal du tout. » La jeune fille inspectait la pièce d'un oeil attentif.

« Yup ! Ce n'est pas comme dans ces bars sombres où seul le comptoir est éclairé, et où on n'arrive à reconnaître quelqu'un que lorsqu'on est presque nez a nez. » Naruto parcourait l'endroit du regard, un air très fier sur le visage. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier vert intense par endroits, avant de se dégrader rapidement en des verts plus doux qui permettaient une transition harmonieuse avec un blanc immaculé. Un parquet en imitation de bois d'érable s'alliait parfaitement bien avec le comptoir en bois de chêne un peu plus foncé, sur lequel une plante 'descendante' avait été posée, recouvrant ainsi partiellement le bas dudit comptoir (N/A : Je sais, je suis pas douée pour les descriptions de décoration, mais je trouve amusant d'en faire, surtout que ce ne sera pas inutile à ceux/celles qui ont une bonne imagination, et qui pourront se représenter la pièce. Ils/Elles verront qu'en fin de compte, c'est assez reposant comme déco, malgré le vert intense qui en est la couleur dominante. Ahem, je m'écarte du sujet : tout le monde connaît les plantes grimpantes, mais qui connaît le nom des plantes qui font exactement l'inverse (c'est-à-dire qui _descendent_) ? Si vous faites partie de ces chanceux-là, prière de vous faire signaler en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas de la page . Merci d'avance, la direction.). Naruto désigna à la jeune fille une table au fond de la salle, près d'une lampe décorée par une plante, laissant ainsi échapper une lumière tamisée. Aussitôt assis, un serveur leur demanda leur commande, avant d'aller chercher un diabolo menthe et un Indien (je crois que c'est orangina/grenadine).

« Et voilà, maintenant tu connais le meilleur endroit du monde ! Enfin, presque. » Naruto s'étalait confortablement dans la banquette collée au mur, tandis que la jeune fille s'était installée sur la banquette d'en face, souriante.

« Presque ? Alors, il y aurait un endroit que tu préfères à celui-ci ? »

« Ouaip ! Mais c'est un secret !» Il lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de regarder le serveur déposer leurs boissons. Il prit une gorgée, avant de rajouter, en fronçant les sourcils :

« Enfin, c'était, parce que maintenant… » Son regard se fit plus sombre, et il marmonna doucement quelques noms bien sentis à l'égard d'une certaine personne que nous connaissons, et qui était en train de râler après une climatisation pas assez chaude (LittleShizu : c'est qui, c'est qui ? Shizu /assomme son 'petit double' et la traîne ailleurs: on se le demande, vraiment...).

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu l'insultes comme ça. » Elle avait dit ça sur un ton très légèrement moqueur, se doutant que Naruto n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait entendu chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. La teinte rosée qu'il prit confirma d'ailleurs ses pensées.

« Ah, pa-pardon, ça m'a échappé. Désolé, je suis trop vulgaire… » Il baissa la tête, ressemblant ainsi à un chien battu. Elle rit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. » 'S'il savait ce que j'entends chez moi…'ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. « Mais il a dû faire quelque chose de grave pour que tu le traites de tout ça (N/A : Eh non, je ne serais pas vulgaire cette fois-ci, alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à imaginer… Bah, ça doit pas être trop difficile :p). »

« Ah, ça pour être grave, c'est grave, oui ! Il a foutu en l'air des années de travail, voilà ce qu'il a fait ! » Ses yeux s'étaient enflammés, ne laissant paraître qu'une haine féroce et un désir intense de vengeance (pauvre, pauvre Sasuke… Le bain de glace n'était qu'un début…). « Il a balancé à la flotte tous mes rêves, mes idées, mes pensées même ! Ce carnet, c'était toute ma vie ! Et lui, il s'est immiscé dans le seul endroit où je me sens bien, il a prit la seule chose à laquelle je tiens, et s'est permis par je ne sais quel droit de le détruire ! Je jure de lui rendre ce qu'il m'a fait, et avec les intérêts ! » La jeune fille prit calmement une gorgée de son diabolo menthe, attendant que sa colère s'apaise un peu, avant de prendre la parole.

« Effectivement, celui qui t'a fait ça m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez méprisable. » Elle l'observa un instant, puis reprit, après avoir avalé une autre gorgée. « Je pense que je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais, à mon avis, tu risques de faire exactement ce qu'il veut en voulant prendre ta revanche. » Naruto fronça les sourcils, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Apparemment, il a voulu te provoquer, et s'attend sûrement à ce que tu réagisses violemment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte en tirer, mais il est fort possible que tu fasses son jeu en te vengeant. »

« Alors tu me dis qu'il faudrait que je fasses comme si de rien n'était et que je l'ignore complètement ? »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, et voir si ça l'agace que tu ne réagis pas. »

« Je vois... Mais c'est impossible. » Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille de hausser un sourcil. Naruto but un peu de sa boisson avant de poursuivre. « D'abord, on doit faire un projet ensemble, et Kakashi-sensei refusera de me changer de groupe, parce qu'il sait qu'on ne s'entend pas bien (l'enf-censuré...), donc il m'est impossible de l'ignorer. Ensuite, dit-il, sentant qu'elle allait faire une objection, je lui ai déjà donné un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait (à cette pensée, il eut un sourire carnassier :p). »

« En effet, ça pose problème. Quand est-ce que tout ça s'est passé, au fait ? »

« Aujourd'hui. » Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Eh bien, tu ne perds pas de temps ! » Le sourire de Naruto redevint chaleureux.

« Non, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, c'est la dernière raison pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais rester impassible si on vient me chercher des noises... Naruto Uzumaki n'a, ne laisse, et ne laissera jamais quelqu'un le piétiner, tout Uchiha qu'il soit ! » Comme il prenait la pose du 'nice guy' et regardait l'horizon (qui s'arrêtait à quelques mètres devant lui, c'est à dire à la vitrine), il ne vit pas le pur étonnement que le nom d'Uchiha avait causé à la jeune fille. Etonnement qu'elle cacha bien vite, une lueur d'amusement à présent dans ses yeux.

« Uchiha, tu dis ? » Demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Ah, euh oui c'est vrai je t'ai pas dit le nom de cet enf-… euh, de cette personne. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. » Puis suspicieux, il ajouta. « Tu le connais ? »

« Pas personnellement, non, mais les Uchiha sont une famille très connue ici, du fait de leur entreprise mondiale, la Sharingan Corps (je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination). C'est le frère de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha qui la gère en ce moment. C'est lui que je connais. »

« Quoi ! Le frère de Sasuke dirige la SC, la plus grosse entreprise de jeux vidéo du monde entier ! Peuh, pas étonnant qu'il ait un gros complexe de supériorité (sous-entendu : 'Il va déchanter, s'il pense que je vais faire comme les autres et lui servir de paillasson'. Ou du moins c'était comme ça qu'il voyait le fan-club de l'Uchiha.). Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'c'est lui que je connais' en parlant d'Itachi ? » Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, prétextant boire une autre gorgée pour réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait présenter les choses. Enfin, elle reposa son verre.

« Disons juste que je travaille de temps en temps pour la SC. »

« Ah, d'acc- QUOI (LittleShizu :-seuh ! Hehe, j'adore la dacquoise, c'est un super bon gâteau que fait ma mère et qui ressemble au Russe /BOUM/ Shizu /enterre l'autre et revient: Désolée pour cette interruption. Il n'y en aura plus de ce genre, à moins qu'elle ne ressuscite. Retournons à l'histoire.) ! » Il la regarda bouche bée (et un gobe-mouche, un !) « Tu-tu... Tu travailles pour la SC ? »

« De temps en temps, oui. »

« Mais, mais alors, t'as quel âge ? »

« Je viens tout juste d'avoir mes 19 ans. » Puis, voyant l'air encore plus ahuri qu'il prenait, elle se sentit obligée de préciser : « Mais je suis des cours, aussi. En fait, on peut dire que c'est un job à mi-temps : quand je ne suis pas en cours, je vais là-bas pour les aider un petit peu. En général, ce n'est pas moi qui trouve les idées de programme pour des jeux, c'est mon... père adoptif qui met toute la théorie au point, et moi je me contente de créer les programmes avec les plans qu'il me donne, après que les dirigeants aient accepté son projet. En fait, c'est plutôt... Naruto ? » Mais il ne répondait pas, perdu dans le monde de l'incompréhension. Elle eut beau l'appeler, secouer sa main devant ses yeux puis le secouer lui, rien n'y faisait. Finalement, elle opta pour une méthode un peu douteuse, mais efficace...

« Oh, bonjour Sasuke-kun. » Le pire, c'est que ça marche :

« Hein, quoi ? Sasuke, où ça, où ça ? Il est où ce salo-... Oh. » Il venait de voir la jeune fille, pliée en deux en se tenant le ventre, morte (ou presque) de rire. Se rendant compte qu'elle se moquait de lui, il se rassit, bougon.

« Désolée, haha... Mais c'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir sur terre. » Elle se calma en avalant d'une traite le reste de sa boisson. « D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ta réaction, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de bizarre ? »

« De bizarre ? Rien. Mais tu ne te sens pas un peu, disons, jeune, pour faire un travail aussi compliqué ? Enfin, je veux dire, faire un programme de jeu vidéo, c'est, c'est... Tout simplement géant ! Il faut savoir des tas de trucs super sur l'informatique, et-et... »

« Oh, c'est pas si compliqué que ça, sauf pour certains détails, où il faut modifier à peine un peu le schéma de... »

Et ils continuèrent à parler informatique pendant un long moment, pour finalement dévier sur les jeux vidéo en général.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Hem... »

« Et donc, dans Golden fire 3, quand tu fais alt. + shift + H, tu peux grimper sur le toit. »

« Ahem... »

« Et comme ça, je peux shooter l'archer, et je peux traverser la clairière sans problème ! Okay ! Pourquoi j'y avais jamais pensé ? Ca m'aurait évité un super long détour... »

« A travers tout le doowlleh ? Ouah, t'as eu du courage, pour t'attaquer à ce bois, c'est vraiment l'enfer ! »

« Ahem ! »

« Ah ça, pour un enfer, c'est un enfer ! Non seulement les déplacements sont hyper compliqués, mais en plus, il faut faire super gaffe aux animaux, aux arbres, et aux esprits, tout ça en même temps ! En plus, si tu ajoutes à ça le... »

« AHEM ! » Surpris, Naruto et la jeune fille se tournèrent vers la source des 'ahem', qui n'était autre que le barman. « Ce n'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas intéressante, mais si vous pouviez la continuer _ailleurs, _je pourrais enfin _fermer._ Il est déjà deux heures trente, et je dois lever mes gosses, moi demain. »

« Hein ? Déjà deux heures ? Oh là là ! J'ai cours, moi, demain ! » Naruto se retourna vers la jeune fille, un air à la fois triste et paniqué.

« Oui, il va falloir que je rentre, moi aussi, sinon je ne vais rien pouvoir faire demain. » Ils se levèrent et, après avoir payé, quittèrent le bar, laissant le vieil homme marmonner des choses comme 'jeux vidéo, encore et toujours les jeux vidéo... Ça vous abruti l'cerveau, ce truc-là, y'à qu'à voir mon Damien...' (Aucune offense aux Damien, je n'en connais pas, j'avais juste besoin d'un nom.)

« Bon, euh, et bien, euh... » Visiblement, Naruto n'avait pas très envie de faire le premier pas vers les aux revoirs. Il se força cependant à le faire, vu que la jeune fille n'en n'avait pas l'intention. « A la prochaine fois dans la rue, peut-être... »

« Bah, je pense qu'on se reverra, mais sous d'autres conditions, parce que j'espère qu'il se passera un moment avant que tu reperdes tes clés. » Elle lui sourit. « A bientôt ! » 'Et même plus tôt que tu ne le penses, Naruto-kun...' ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête (mystérieuse personne, ne ?).

« Ou-oui, à bientôt... » Il la regarda s'éloigner, un grand vide se faisant sentir tout d'un coup. 'De toute façon, tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas la retenir, mon vieux...' Naruto se retourna, et partit dans l'autre direction, la tête pleine d'images de cette fille si belle et si intrigante (et y'avait de quoi !), qui lui avait inspiré confiance dès qu'il avait passé le premier choc de la voir. 'N'empêche, à part Iruka-sensei, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un.' Et c'est alors que la réalisation d'une chose importante le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait omis de lui demander son nom.

« Oh, merde ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans un endroit plus près de la campagne que de la ville, un garçon se levait et se recouchait sans arrêt, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Finalement, il sortit un carnet de son sac et, à la lumière de la Lune, observa chaque dessin avec attention, se perdant dans les affres du souvenir, avant de s'endormir dessus, épuisé mais calmé. Il n'était même pas parvenu à la quatrième page.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain :

« Kiba ! Kiba, réveille-toi, fainéant ! Dépêche-toi, sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuner (N/A : Il faut TOUJOURS prendre un petit déjeuner le matin, c'est super important ! Ici, je m'adresse principalement aux filles qui disent qu'elle n'ont pas faim le matin, ou bien qu'elles ne peuvent rien avaler parce que sinon elles vont vomir. Bullshit (traduction : c'est que des conneries. Ils ont des mots bien pratiques, les anglais :p). C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, et si elles étaient un tant soi peu honnêtes envers elles-mêmes, elles comprendraient qu'en fait, c'est soit par pure flemme (et pas par manque de temps, car on trouve toujours le temps qu'il nous faut si on s'en donne la peine), soit une histoire de régime à la con (et là, celles qui disent qu'elles n'ont pas faim sont visées), soit une mauvaise habitude que malgré l'impression d'envie de vomir, il faut changer. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je suis prête à essayer de vous convaincre par un raisonnement scientifique complexe, se basant sur un de mes devoirs d'SVT (que j'ai complètement raté à cause d'un hors sujet, snif, mais que je maîtrise tant qu'on ne me reproche pas d'aller un peu expliquer tout ce qui est en rapport direct ou indirect avec le sujet :p). Bon, retour à l'histoire)! »

« Mhm... »

« Kiba, je te préviens, si tu descends pas tout de suite, c'est Akamaru qui va venir te chercher ! »

« Mhmm... »

« Tant pis pour toi ! »

Un moment de silence.

« Mhmm-ARRRRG ! AKAMARU ! DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! » Puis sur un ton plus posé, il s'adressa à la boule de poils qui avait sauté du lit de son maître pour aller se réfugier dessous. « Tu veux me castrer ou quoi ! Ne viens pas me réveiller en sautant sur mes choses, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! (Tout le monde a bien sûr deviné qu'une attaque avait été portée aux 'bijoux de famille' de Kiba.) Tous les matins, c'est pareil, il faut que tu me réveilles comme ça ! » Si le chien pouvait parler, il aurait sans doute répondu que c'était la seule chose qui le faisait se lever, car même le 'léchouillage de tronche' ne lui faisait pas ouvrir un oeil.

« Akamaru, à la soupe ! » entendirent-ils de la cuisine. Aussitôt, le chien fonça dans cette direction, afin de recevoir son repas et le 'ça c'est un bon chien obéissant' accompagné de grosse caresses auxquels il avait toujours droit pour avoir réveillé son maître rapidement.

« Casse-pieds de chien, traître ! » lança Kiba, qui se décida finalement à se préparer.

Quelques instants plus tard...

« A ce soir, M'man ! »

« Ne rentre pas trop tard ! Je veux qu'on ait tout terminé ce soir ! »

« Ouiiiii, tu me l'as déjà dit... » Marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant de chez lui. 'Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de me le rappeler toutes les cinq minutes, ça m'arrangerait, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça...'

Il continuait à ruminer lorsqu'une voix douce l'interpella. Surpris, il releva la tête, pour voir une Hinata souriante qui lui faisait signe de la main devant lui, accompagnée de son cousin Neji qui manifestement n'appréciait pas de devoir attendre ce qu'il considérait comme un énergumène sans cervelle. A la vue de son amie, Kiba fit un grand sourire et lui rendit son salut, avant de se renfrogner précipitamment, se rappelant les pensées qu'elle avait interrompues. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'eux, il s'efforça de reprendre une attitude plus normale, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à leur hauteur, il abordait sa tête de tous les jours.

« Hey ! Salut Hinata ! » Puis se tournant vers son cousin avec un hochement de tête. « Hyûga. »

« Inuzuka. » Neji lui rendit son bonjour avec un regard perçant. Mal à l'aise, Kiba se détourna de lui.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Hinata ! »

« A moi aussi, Kiba-kun ! » Neji prit imperceptiblement de l'avance, ne voulant pas supporter dès le matin une conversation entre les deux jeunes gens. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas sa cousine, loin de là, mais écouter les âneries que l'autre allait forcément sortir à une heure pareille, il savait qu'il en était incapable. C'est pourquoi il avait prit l'habitude de les devancer un peu le matin, de sorte à garder ses nerfs intacts pour faire face au flot continu de filles qui tentaient de se l'arracher les unes des autres (eh oui, Neji possède lui aussi son fan club). Oh, cruel destin…

« Ne, Kiba-kun… »

« Oui ? »

« On s'est bien amusé hier, non ? »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais si cachottière… » Il avait dit ça sur un ton proche du reproche. La jeune fille le regarda, interdite.

« Pardon ? » Voyant son visage choqué, Kiba se baffa mentalement. 'Pour le tact, tu repasseras, roi des imbéciles !'

« Ah, euh, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça, ne le prends pas mal… »

« Qu'est-ce qu-que tu ve-veux dire, Ki-Kiba-kun ? » S'inquiéta Hinata, passant en mode 'défense-contre-le-monde', alias 'bégaie, rougis et triture-toi les doigts,'.

'Et allons-y gaiement pour l'enfonçage de Kiba-le-rassureur' ! Pensa ce dernier, avant de refaire une tentative.

« R-Rien de spécial, je, euh… plaisantais ! Haha, c'est ça, je plaisantais ! Quoi, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais être déçu parce que tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ton talent pour les jeux vidéo ? Nan, sérieux… je-… »

« Gomen. Je-je ne pensais pas que ce, que c'était si… si important pour toi, Kiba-kun, de… de savoir ça. » Elle avait baissé la tête, cachant ainsi ses yeux à son interlocuteur.

« Hinata… » Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier, car elle avait accéléré pour se trouver au niveau de son cousin, montrant clairement que la discussion était close. Celui-ci lui adressa quelques mots, auxquels elle hocha négativement la tête, la gardant toujours baissée.

« Bien joué, Kiba, dans le genre briseur d'ambiance, tu t'es pas loupé.. » Murmura-t-il.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, et bien que Kiba ne fut pas très loin derrière eux, aucun des deux Hyûga ne semblaient remarquer sa présence. Le moral du jeune garçon ne pouvait tomber plus bas, tandis qu'il se traitait de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. 'Rhaa ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je lui dise ça ! J'étais peut-être un peu vexé, d'accord, mais c'était pas une raison ! Bon sang, c'est quelqu'un de fragile, je le sais, ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ouvert ma grande gueule pour un si petit détail ! En plus, je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui dire, maintenant…' A cette pensée, il réalisa que finalement, son moral pouvait tomber encore plus bas. 'Et merde… Je m'étais résigné à partir en emportant au moins un souvenir heureux d'elle, et voilà que même ça, ça ne me sera pas permis…'

La matinée se passa beaucoup plus tranquillement que d'habitude, car Kiba était tellement déprimait qu'il en oubliait d'être exaspérant, et Naruto… Disons juste que Naruto était encore au pays des songes, malgré sa présence (à l'heure, fait notable) physique. Il ressemblait à un sac multi couleurs qu'on aurait jeté sur la chaise et qui aurait, de par sa mollesse, coulé sur la table, et bientôt par terre. Quant à Lee… Une rumeur disait qu'il avait atterri dans un lit d'hôpital après avoir salué un peu trop chaleureusement Sakura. Même cette dernière et ses amies ne semblaient pas trop d'humeur à piailler comme d'habitude, certainement refroidies par le regard meurtrier que leur avait lancé Sasuke, indiquant clairement que ce n'était pas son jour, et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le déranger, sous peine de mort instantanée. En bref, c'était une matinée idéale pour Shikamaru.

Ce fut le soulagement général lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la première partie de la journée. Shino, Chôji, Kiba, Naruto et Shikamaru se rejoignirent pour manger, comme de coutume, à la différence près que ni Hinata, ni Neji n'étaient avec eux. Les deux cousins se trouvaient, comme par hasard, le plus éloigné possible de leur table. L'atmosphère devint vite pesante, car chacun (en dehors de Naruto), savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux, et que ce quelque chose était en rapport avec Kiba. Finalement, ce fut Shikamaru qui brisa le silence :

« Bon, allez, accouche. »

« A qui tu parles, Shika ? » Demanda Kiba, conscient du regard des autres braqués sur lui.

« A une personne qui fait une gueule de déterré, mais qui ne dort pas, ce qui élimine Naruto. » En effet, le blond venait de laisser sa tête tomber à côté de son assiette (pas par calcul, par pure chance), de façon plutôt brutale même. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à dormir.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

« Tchu feffais mieux fe le fife fe chuitche, y fa pfa tche flacher. » (Traduction des sons sortis de la bouche (pleine) de Chôji : Tu ferais mieux de le dire de suite, il va pas te lâcher.)

« Je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Kiba, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir le QI de Shikamaru pour savoir que quelque chose s'est passée entre toi et Hinata-san. »

« … »

« Ok, reprit Shikamaru, on va faire par élimination. Tu ne lui a pas avoué tes sentiments, sinon Neji t'aurait déjà trucidé, tu ne lui aurais certainement pas dit un truc méchant, t'en es incapable, mais tu l'as blessée, suffisamment pour qu'elle ne sache plus comment agir avec toi, d'où son enfermement avec son cousin. C'est toujours ce qu'elle fait dans ces cas-là. Je me fiche de savoir ce qui a provoqué ça cette fois-ci, ce que je veux, c'est pourquoi tu vas pas lui expliquer le problème, comme tu le fais toujours. J'ai deux solutions : soit c'est un truc vraiment grave, et tu es toi aussi affecté, soit y'a un truc qui te trotte dans la tête et qui t'empêche de penser comme d'habitude. Si c'était un truc vraiment grave, ce serait parce qu'_elle_ t'aurait dit un truc blessant, ce dont elle est absolument incapable non plus. Reste la deuxième option. Alors ? Tu nous dis ce qu'est ce 'truc' ? Parce que c'est pas que j'en ai marre de dire le mot lui-même, mais presque. »

« Pfff… tu devrais faire psy ou enquêteur… Je sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu tombes toujours juste. Bah, de toute façon, j'aurais du vous le dire dans la journée, alors c'est pas plus mal. » Il soupira, avant de reprendre : « Je pars ce soir. Je déménage dans une autre région, et aujourd'hui, c'était mon dernier jour ici. »

Un long silence suivi cette déclaration. Même Chôji avait arrêté de manger (autre fait notable de la journée).

« Effectivement, il était temps de nous en parler, déclara Shikamaru, cachant bien sa surprise. Et tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai pas eu le temps… » Kiba baissa les yeux. « Je lui ai un peu reproché de ne m'avoir jamais dit qu'elle était douée aux jeux vidéo, et elle a pris la mouche. Maintenant, je ne peux pas lui dire, elle refuserait de me parler… » Il poussa un soupir à en réveiller les morts, et par là même, Naruto.

« ZZZMhmmruh ? Kesskyspass ? » Fit-il, les yeux plus fermés qu'ouverts, et une grosse bosse au front, lui donnant l'air d'un mort-vivant.

« Kiba déménage dans une autre région. Il part ce soir. »

« Guh ? » fut la seule réponse du blond, avant que les paroles du génie ne trouvent un sens dans son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil. « Kiba… région… ce soir… QUOI ! » Il s'était levé d'un bond, faisant sursauter la moitié de la cafétéria, renversant sa chaise au passage. « Tu… Tu… Mais pourquoi ! »

« Naruto, rassieds-toi et calme-toi, lui ordonna Shikamaru, tandis que Shino aidait Chôji à ne pas mourir étouffé par une chips surprise par l'explosion de Naruto. Il n'y peut rien, ce doit être une décision prise par sa mère à cause de son travail (Kiba acquiesça). Le fait de déménager n'est pas quelque chose d'insurmontable, on trouvera bien une solution pour se voir fréquemment. Ce qu'il faut, maintenant, c'est laisser à cet imbécile un bon souvenir de son départ. »

« Une sorte de fête d'adieu ? » suggéra Shino.

« Mfais ich pffarch che choir… » Apparemment, être passé près de la mort n'avait absolument pas ôté l'appétit de Chôji.

« Ce soir ou pas, tu ne nous laisses pas sans avoir au moins fait la fête, c'est sûr ! » dit Naruto, tout en se rasseyant… ou presque. Le problème avec le manque d'observation, c'est que ça peut faire mal : si Naruto avait vu que sa chaise était tombée quand il s'était réveillé, il ne se serait pas retrouvé par terre à essayer de se dépêtrer des pieds du malheureux meuble.

« C'est étrange, j'ai comme l'impression que le sol est ton élément. » Naruto regarda la personne penchée au-dessus de lui, et fronça des sourcils. Sasuke sourit sardoniquement.

« C'est toi qui m'a enlevé la chaise ! »

« Du calme, Naruto, c'est toi qui l'a faite tomber tout à l'heure, Sasuke est juste arrivé à temps pour voir ta cascade. » Shikamaru ne paraissait pas surprit le moins du monde par la chute du blond. En revanche, il étudiait l'Uchiha avec le plus grand soin. 'Hum… Il y en a qui manquent de sommeil, par ici…' La pensée suivante fut censurée par sa raison, tellement elle était extravagante (c'est pas très dur à deviner : un Sasuke avec beaucoup de sommeil en retard + un Naruto avec beaucoup de sommeil en retard les deux (_ensemble)_ en très grande agitation nocturne ! LittleShizu : euh... c'est vraiment une pensée de Shikamaru, ça, ou celle d'une Narusasu fan ? Shizu /ne niant rien: Shut up)

« Ah… » Le 'dommage' qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres fut ressenti par tous, tant son envie de se battre avec le brun était évidente.

« Mais tu t'es foutu de ma gueule ! »

« Ah oui ? Tiens, j'aurais parié avoir dit la stricte vérité, pourtant. »

« TEME ! Je vais-... »

« Naruto ça suffit ! » Shikamaru fixa Sasuke du regard. « Apprends à reconnaître une provocation délibérée avant de pousser les hauts cris. Uchiha, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux, mais débrouille-toi pour l'emmerder quand il n'y a pas un pion pour vous coller tous les deux aux alentours. » En effet, un surveillant du nom d'Ebisu s'approchait dangereusement du lieu de l'altercation. Il était réputé pour ne rien laisser passer, surtout pas de la part de Naruto.

Avec un 'Tche' très Uchihaesque (il existe, ce mot, non ? Vraiment ? Bah, y'a plus qu'à l'intégrer dans le dictionnaire shizuien ), Sasuke suivi son conseil, et partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Non sans lancer un dernier regard moqueur au blond, bien sûr.

Naruto se rassit avec un 'grmph' de rage, avant de se rappeler le pourquoi de cette interruption. « Bon, j'étais en train de dire qu'il n'était pas question que tu partes sans une fête d'adieu digne de ce nom ! »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Mchfoi offi. »

Les quatre se retournèrent vers le concerné.

« Dites, les gars, vous êtes sympas, mais euh... Je crois que ça va pas être possible, je pars-... »

« On s'en fout de quand tu pars ! Tu t'en vas pas au bout du monde, non ? » S'impatienta Naruto.

« Euh, non, mais-... »

« Alors l'affaire est réglée, déclara Shikamaru. Shino, tu parlais d'un grand hangar désaffecté à l'extrémité de la ville l'autre jour, tu penses que ton père nous donnerait l'autorisation de le squatter pour un jour ? » L'interpellé réfléchit un court instant.

« Je crois pouvoir le convaincre, oui. »

« Hein, quoi ? De quoi vous parlez, vous deux ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que vient faire le père de Shino dans l'histoire ? » Perdu, Naruto les regardait tour à tour, se demandant à quel moment il avait décroché. Shikamaru soupira un petit 'galèèère', avant de consentir à lui expliquer qu'un jour qu'il écoutait très attentivement leurs conversations ('tout en perdant toute ta salive à regarder Sakura'), ils s'étaient demandé à quoi pouvait bien servir le grand bâtiment qu'on voyait avant d'entrer dans la ville. Shino s'était renseigné auprès de son père, qui était le maire de la ville même (Naruto avait complètement oublié ce détail), et avait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien hangar à avion qui ne servait plus à rien à présent que l'aérodrome avait été fermé à cause des contestations de la population au sujet du bruit. En guise de compensation, la mairie avait racheté le hangar, envisageant de s'en servir comme bâtiment de stockage si la place venait à manquer. En gros, il serait peut-être possible de faire la fête là-bas. Comprenant finalement l'idée, Naruto s'enthousiasma et commença à élaborer des plans pour une fête réussie. Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie, et ils poursuivirent par messages écrits pendant toute l'après-midi. Ce moyen de communication n'était pas des meilleurs, car un simple 'non' sur papier ne suffisait pas à convaincre Naruto que lancer des bombes à eau sur les invités n'était pas une bonne idée, ou qu'organiser une bataille rangée de nourriture ne leur plairait pas non plus. En revanche, un seul (mais terrifiant) grondement de Chôji avait suffi à lui faire oublier l'idée de trafiquer ladite nourriture. Inquiet, le professeur avait demandé au jeune garçon s'il désirait se rendre à l'infirmerie, mettant fin à leur série de messages. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie retentit, ils s'étaient plus ou moins mis d'accord, et Kiba devait convaincre sa mère de donner son accord pour la fête, et l'autoriser à rester chez Chôji en attendant. De cette manière, il pouvait participer aux préparatifs sans trop de difficultés, car ils prévoyaient de se voir tous les soirs jusqu'au jour J, alias le samedi suivant (LittleShizu : Mais on est quel jour ? Parce que là, jsuis un peu perdue :s Shizu : Ben, alors, la rentrée s'est faite le… mardi, je crois, donc là on est le… euh bah… Attends… LittleShizu : Et ça se dit en section scientifique, ça… Shizu : Rho, ça va, hein ! Un trou de mémoire, ça peut arriver… Et se combler vite : jeudi. Voilà, on est jeudi, ça fait 2 jours en 7 chapitres, pas mal non ? Ok, les résumés, je connais pas, mais bon…).

« A demain Kiba ! »

« Ouais, c'est vite dit, ça ! Si elle refuse, tout est foutu, je te rappelle, blondinet. »

« Hey, arrête avec ce surnom pourri ! »

« Comme tu veux, blondinet. »

« Arrête ça de suite ! »

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris ! A plus… Blondinet ! » Evitant un coup de pied de la part du 'blondinet', Kiba s'éloigna, leur faisant signe de la main (plus un tirage de langue en direction de Naruto, bien sûr).

« Vous croyez que ça va marcher ? »

« Bah, sa mère connaît très bien celle de Chôji, y'a pas de raison pour qu'elle refuse. C'est pour l'autorisation de ton père, Shino, que ça va être dur. »

« On verra. »

« En tout cas, faut kche jffe rentche pffour… Demander à mcha mffère. Aff … Plus ! »

« Je rentre aussi. »

« Ah ben c'est ça, lâchez-moi tous, tant que vous y êtes ! » Naruto croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder. Shikamaru soupira, avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'allait pas passer sa soirée au lycée, et qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui à moment ou à un autre. Il ajouta que lui-même devait rentrer, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de corvées de ménage trop longtemps repoussées d'après sa mère. Naruto devant passer à son casier, ils se séparèrent sur une moquerie du blond (« pauvre petit Shika-chou qui va se faire gronder par sa maman ! »), et un regard blasé de Shikamaru.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai des bouquins à larguer, moi ! »

Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un couloir relativement sombre, une main le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur avant que celui-ci ne lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille.

« C'est pas de ton niveau de jouer avec le feu, dobe. C'est passé pour cette fois, mais à la prochaine, tu le regretteras, fais-moi confiance. » Même s'il ne s'était pas reculé pour que le blond puisse le voir, Naruto avait reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix qu'il avait si vite appris à détester. D'un geste sec, il se libéra de son emprise.

« Je ne joue pas avec le feu, Uchiha. Tes sens te font défaut, on dirait. Même le dernier des imbéciles aurait pu reconnaître la sensation d'une douche de glaçons. » Le brun eut un rictus.

« Ah, vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était une façon plutôt 'chaleureuse' de me montrer ton affection. » Naruto le regarda d'un drôle d'air, pendant qu'il s'éloignait tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. 'Il est pas net, lui…' D'un haussement d'épaule, il poursuivit son chemin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« KIBAAAAA ! » Surpris, l'interpellé se retourna, juste à temps pour voir arriver une fusée blonde qui l'entraîna sans ménagement dans un coin tranquille.

« Si je n'en n'avais pas l'habitude, j'aurais plaint Kiba. Naruto a une façon un peu brutale de prendre les gens à part, non ? » Shikamaru regardait les deux garçons d'un œil désinvolte.

« Je me demande ce qu'ils préparent cette fois. » N'aimant pas les surprises, Shino ne trouvait pas du tout réjouissant de les voir se parler à voix basse, tels deux conspirateurs (qu'ils étaient !).

« Bah, à mon avis, ils ont prévu ça depuis au moins une semaine. »

« Ch'est vraich, ich éffaient en fretach, quand on affait manché enchembfe. »

« Chôji, tu pourrais pas un peu essayer de parler entre deux bouchées, plutôt que pendant que tu mâches ? » On entendit un 'glup' bien sonore, puis Chôji reprit.

« Je disais qu'ils étaient en retard la fois où on avait mangé ensemble après le sport. Ils avaient la tête de deux gars qui vont faire une connerie. »

« Pour pas changer. »

La sonnerie retentit, les forçant tous les cinq à entrer en classe. Naruto avait une mine un peu trop joviale (presque jouissive, même), tandis que Kiba se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Depuis l'annonce de Kiba, ils avaient décidé de se servir de l'heure d'histoire pour régler les détails de la fête qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu, puisque leur plan s'était déroulé à merveille. Non seulement la mère de Kiba avait accepté de laisser son fils chez la mère de Chôji, mais en plus elle en était ravie (« comme ça, tu ne me traîneras pas dans les pattes pendant que je réorganise notre nouvelle maison » avait-elle dit). Pour le père de Shino, en revanche, ça avait été une toute autre affaire. Ils s'étaient heurtés à un mur dès la première tentative, mais en combinant le 'puppy dog eyes attack' de Naruto et Kiba, les arguments de poids de Chôji et Shikamaru, et une mystérieuse menace de son propre fils, il avait fini par céder, leur faisant promettre de tout remettre en ordre avant de quitter les lieux. Lorsque Chôji avait demandé à Shino ce qu'était sa menace, il avait simplement répondu que son père ne partageait pas sa passion pour les insectes. Pensif, il avait continué à manger son paquet de chips.

Alors que Naruto prenait des notes (!) sur le déroulement de la fête (ah, d'accord…), il reçu une boulette de papier en pleine tête. Furieux, il se tourna vers Kiba (qui d'autre ?), lui rappelant en mimant de façon plutôt comique qu'ils avaient convenu de ne pas viser la tête lors de leurs 'échanges'. Ronchonnant, il lut le message qui lui était adressé : _'tu peux faire des illustrations pour les invits ?'_ Soupirant, il griffonna quelques mots sur le même bout de papier, avant que Kiba ne fasse tomber son stylo juste à côté de Naruto (ah, les bonnes vieilles méthodes qui marchent toujours aussi bien…) qui, très serviable, le lui rendit. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. En dessous de son _'t'es marrant, toi, dis-moi au moins à peu près ce que tu veux, j'ai pas la science infuse, moi !'_, Kiba avait ajouté sa réponse :_ 'c'est toi l'artiste, alors invente ! T'as carte blanche'._ Ils passèrent le reste du cours à examiner les esquissent que Naruto faisait, éliminant les plus grotesques et gardant les plus réussies pour un examen plus profond. Ils durent cependant s'arrêter à cause du cours de maths, car si Iruka faisait semblant de ne pas voir leurs échanges, Kakashi, lui aurait insisté pour participer, et aurait proposé des idées à en faire rougir même Shino, dans le seul but de les humilier (sadique…).

Après leur avoir rappelé qu'ils avaient un projet qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas oublier, ils commencèrent la leçon, et Naruto du fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas sombrer dans l'incompréhension totale (hé oui, on peut pas toujours être littéraire et matheux à la fois... Comme je le comprends… LittleShizu : dis, on est en S, non ? Et ça veut dire quoi déjà, S ? Shizu : … Scientifique. LittleShizu : ah oui, scientifique ! La section où on n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout faites pour ça… Shizu : …). Ce fut un vrai soulagement quand vint l'heure du sport. En fait, Naruto et Kiba (qui était aussi doué que Naruto pour les maths) filèrent droit en direction du gymnase, sans même se préoccuper de savoir si les autres les suivaient. Ce n'est que lorsque Gaï leur distribua les maillots de basket (après les habituels tours de piste, bien sûr), que Shino eut enfin sa réponse. Le 'complot' était en fait un petite revanche de la partie d'avant, car le sac qui devait logiquement contenir les maillots des bleus ne les… contenait pas, justement. A la place, c'étaient des maillots rose vif que Gaï, surpris mais ravi (« QUELLE AUTRE COULEUR POURRAIT-ELLE REPRESENTER MIEUX L'AMOUR, L'AMITIE ET LA PAIX ? ») distribua aux joueurs de l'équipe de la flamme bleue. Ceux-ci, en particuliers Neji, Temari et Kankuro, n'en revenaient pas. Tandis que les deux frangins tentaient vivement de négocier avec leur professeur pour changer de maillot, Neji regardait le sien comme s'il s'était agi d'une bête féroce qu'il souleva prudemment pour observer un peu mieux l'ennemi. Devant s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber à cause du fou rire qui l'avait pris, Naruto ne se lassait pas de regarder les membres indignés de l'autre équipe. Son rire diminua un peu lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'Uchiha. En effet, le brun avait enfilé son maillot avec la plus pure indifférence, et attendait patiemment que le match commence. Apparemment, la couleur ne lui posait aucun problème. Lorsque Naruto croisa son regard, il sourit dangereusement. Le blond déglutit. 'C'est pas vrai, y'a vraiment rien qui l'atteint, celui-là ?' Il se consola en observant l'air buté de Neji devant son maillot (qui avait finalement décidé qu'il n'était pas dangereux, juste déplaisant), et les deux Shubaku rageurs.

« Sasuke-kuun ! » Ino sauta sur l'Uchiha, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse. « Kawaiii ! Le rose te va bien, tu devrais en porter plus souvent ! » 'Dans tes rêves' eut le temps de penser ce dernier, avant qu'une furie aux cheveux rose ne lui enlève brutalement Ino, le faisant définitivement se rapprocher du sol. De loin, il aurait pu jurer qu'il ressemblait à une quille oscillant entre deux boules de bowling, lorsque les deux filles commencèrent à vouloir se l'arracher. Ce fut un véritable soulagement d'entendre Gaï leur demander de se mettre en place pour le jeu.

Bien évidemment, ce fut encore un match sans merci, surtout parce que les bleus-devenus-roses savaient très bien de qui ils avaient hérité leurs maillots (ce n'était pas très difficile de se douter que Kiba et Naruto y étaient pour quelque chose, vu leur fou rire). Et encore une fois, malgré toutes les stratégies qu'ils avaient mis au point, les rouges perdirent, mais cette fois ce fut de peu.

Alors qu'ils retournaient dans l'enceinte du lycée, Naruto s'arrêta net.

« Merde ! J'ai laissé les esquisses des invits au gymnase, faut que j'y retourne. »

« On va pas t'attendre, Chôji a faim. » Un grondement sonore du ventre de Chôji approuva cette déclaration, le faisant accélérer.

« Pas de soucis, on se revoit en cours ! »

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, Naruto se mit à chercher frénétiquement son nouveau carnet, avant d'entendre un bruit de ballon. 'C'est bizarre, tout le monde devrait déjà être parti, maintenant…' Tout doucement, il avança vers la salle de sport, trouva son carnet sur une chaise au passage ('ah, oui, j'avais montré l'imitation de Kakashi pour les cartes à Tenten ici !'), et entrouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Reconnaissant qui jouait, il pensa d'abord à aller lui parler, puis il se ravisa, se disant que ce ne serait pas plus mal d'observer ses techniques. Il finit par être tellement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait sorti un crayon de son sac et ouvert son carnet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'en connais un qui va se faire engueuler… »

« Bah, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude. Et surtout c'est pas comme si c'était la dernière fois que ça arrive. Je vous le dis, ce gars a un truc contre moi, c'est évident ! »

« Naruto, tous les profs de ce bahut ont un truc contre toi. Par exemple, Iruka-sensei va finir par t'étrangler à cause de tes retards, Kakashi-sensei ne va pas tarder à te demander combien font deux et deux, Orochimaru-sensei… Bon, ok, lui, il en veut à tous ses élèves d'avoir raté sa carrière en tant que chercheur sur le corps humain, donc il ne compte pas. Franchement, si tu ne lui avais pas dit que son cours était trop nul, je suis sûr qu'Ibiki-sensei te martyriserait comme il martyrise ses autres élèves. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même s'il a décidé de te prendre comme cobaye à chaque fois qu'il y a une expérience délicate et dangereuse à faire. » Naruto regarda Shikamaru d'un air dépité.

« Mais ça fait deux ans que j'ai dit ça ! Il peut plus m'en vouloir pour ça, non ? »

« Bah, en tout cas, il va pas te laisser t'en tirer à bon compte, après avoir séché son premier cours de l'année. »

« J'ai pas séché, je me suis endormi dehors ! »

« Tu ne t'es pas pointé à son cours, non ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Tu n'as pas donné d'excuse ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Alors t'as séché. »

« Non ! J'ai juste… »

« Alors comme ça on sèche mon cours, hein ? » Naruto se retourna brusquement, pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ibiki.

« S-Sensei ! Je… »

« Viens avec moi, j'ai une expérience assez difficile à faire, et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'aider. »

« Mais, uh, j'ai cours, là… »

« Tut tut, pas de mensonge, j'ai pris la précaution de regarder ton emploi du temps. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras rattraper le cours que tu as séché. » Il le tira par le col de sa veste et prit la direction du laboratoire de chimie, tandis que Naruto envoyait des SOS silencieux à ses amis. Kiba répondait par des signes d'encouragement.

« Le pauvre… »

« Che le plainch. »

« Il l'aura cherché. » (Shino, le mot compassion, ça te dit quelque chose ? Non ? Je le savais.)

« Venez, on va continuer les préparatifs. »

« Hai. » Et ils abandonnèrent le pauvre Naruto à son sort. Ou du moins, au sort d'Ibiki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Pfiou… » Naruto se jeta sur son lit, épuisé. « Hé ben, on peut dire que la semaine aura été dure… » En effet, entre la fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain, les heures de colle qu'il avait écopé d'Orochimaru pour ne pas avoir récupéré le cours qu'il avait manqué, à quoi il avait ajouté un devoir supplémentaire à rendre pour le lendemain, plus le commentaire d'histoire qu'il devait faire sur un certain roi qui, n'étant pas arrivé à temps à ses réunions avec ses ministres, n'avait pas pu empêcher leur complot et s'était retrouvé guillotiné (« comme quoi, être en retard peut coûter cher » avait dit Iruka à Naruto, après son quatrième retard consécutif. Pour le coup, ça avait surtout coûté un devoir supplémentaire), plus les expériences d'Ibiki qui lui donnerait presque des cheveux blancs, et les devoirs normaux, Naruto n'avait pas trop eu le temps de se relaxer. Heureusement, c'était le week-end !

« Vivement demain ! »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Tiens tiens… Mais c'est la petite Tenten que voilà ! Alors, toujours pas remise de ta défaite ? Ops, pardon, j'aurais dû dire, 'tes défaites', mille excuses. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer, Temari, t'es pas sur ton territoire, ici. »

« Pas plus que toi. On est à la limite de la campagne et de la ville, figure-toi. »

« Peut-être, mais il y a plus de lone wolfs que de citizens ici, alors surveille tes paroles. »

« Tu pense me faire peur ? On est peut-être pas nombreux, mais on n'a pas besoin d'être des masses pour vous écraser d'un coup. »

« Tu me cherches ? »

« Wow, quel esprit de déduction ! J'en suis sidérée, venant d'un cerveau aussi étroit et lent que le tien… »

« Pardon ! Je-… »

« Stop ! » Ino s'interposa, une fois de plus, entre les deux. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Encore une insulte de plus et je vous fous dehors, toutes les deux. On est ici pour faire la fête, alors y'a deux solutions : vous dégagez ou vous restez le plus loin possible l'une de l'autre, puisque vous n'êtes pas capables de vous supporter. C'est clair ? » Baissant la tête, les deux filles acquiescèrent, ne voulant pas déclencher la colère d'Ino. « Bien. Maintenant, amusez-vous ! » Elle avait repris un ton joyeux, comme si de rien n'était, puis était partie rejoindre Chôji, pour lui remettre son rapport. En effet, tous deux avaient été chargés de veiller à ce que la nourriture et les boissons ne manquent pas, ainsi que de faire régner l'ordre entre les deux gangs. Shino était chargé de la musique, s'étant révélé comme un excellent DJ. A eux trois, ils formaient le 'comité festif volontaire', permettant aux invités de ne se soucier de rien, et d'apprécier la fête.

Shikamaru s'approcha de Tenten, la tirant en arrière, tandis que Neji, par réflexe, faisait de même avec Temari. « Ino a raison, faites une trêve pour ce soir. »

« Vous battre ici n'est pas correct, Temari. On a passé un accord avec eux le jour où ils nous ont proposé de venir. »

« Oui, ô grand chef vénéré du code de l'honneur suprême. » Indifférent à cette marque évidente de 'foutage de gueule', Neji se tourna vers Tenten. « Kunaï-san, Nara-san ; nous respecterons notre parole, à partir de maintenant. »

« Parfait. On ne vous cherchera pas non plus, hein Tenten ? » La jeune fille, rouge, murmura un 'hai' à peine audible, la tête basse. Alors que Neji et Temari s'éloignaient, Shikamaru eut une idée.

« Hé, Hyûga ! » Neji se retourna, surpris. « J'ai peut-être une idée. »Suspicieux, Neji lui fit signe de continuer (N/A : J'ai peut-être oublié de préciser un truc, et ceux qui auront lu attentivement le chapitre trois s'en sont sûrement rendu compte : Neji fait partie des citizens, alors qu'il vit à la campagne ! C'est parce qu'en réalité, il habitait en ville jusqu'à ce que, pour des raisons familiales, il parte chez sa cousine. Voilà aussi pourquoi il est plus enclin à des trêves que Temari. En fait, cette guerre des clans tourne plus autour de Temari, Tenten, Kankuro et Kiba, assistés de quelques ados qui veulent s'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'existe pas ! Elle était plus vive par le passé, et aujourd'hui elle se résume à (T&K)² :p, mais elle est toujours bien présente ! Retour à l'idée de Shikamaru).

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait essayer de se mélanger, histoire de voir ce que ça peut donner. »

« Explique-toi. » Shikamaru sourit devant un Neji curieux mais intéressé.

« Par exemple, je pourrais essayer de montrer à Temari qu'un lone wolf n'est pas forcément un ennemi, et tu pourrais faire pareil avec Tenten pour les citizens. » Les deux intéressées le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Toujours souriant, il ajouta. « En passant la soirée avec elle. »

« QUOI ! » s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Pourquoi je devrais passer la soirée avec un crétin de lone wolf ? »

« Et je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça changerait d'être avec un citizen pendant toute une soirée ! Un citizen reste un citizen ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigance, Nara, mais je te préviens, Neji et moi, on ne tombera pas dans ta combine ! »

« Ça marche. »

« Huh ? » Les deux filles se retournèrent vers Neji, choquées.

« Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, Hyûga. Très bien. Temari-san ? »

« Non mais et puis quoi encore ! »

« Vous êtes pas bien tous les deux ! »

« Temari, son idée n'est pas mauvaise. »

« Tu divagues, Neji ! Il n'est pas question que je passe la soirée avec ce… avec ce… » Elle regarda Shikamaru de haut en bas, hautaine, avant de s'arrêter sur ses yeux. De toute évidence, il la défiait. Ce qui la fit changer d'avis, bien sûr.

« Très bien, j'accepte, mais si c'est une de tes machinations pour humilier les citizens, Nara, tu me le paieras. »

« Comme tu voudras. Tu viens ? Ah, et mon prénom, c'est Shikamaru, donc arrête un peu avec le 'Nara'. »

« Dans tes rêves, Nara. » Elle prit néanmoins le bras qu'il lui proposait, avant de s'éloigner.

« Malade, il est malade, ce mec. »

« Kunaï-san ? » Tenten jeta un regard sur Neji.

« Ne crois pas que je vais suivre sagement leur exemple, Hyûga. » Surpris, Neji répliqua :

« Je ne proposais pas mon bras. » Tenten le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, je disais qu'il n'était pas question que je reste avec toi. »

« Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais rester avec toi. »

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! » Et elle partit en courant.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, Kunaï-san… » Dit-il, avant de se lancer sur ses traces.

« Hey, Hinata ! »

« Bon-bonsoir, Naruto-kun. » Naruto descendit de sa chaise, où il était en train de mimer un gag à Kohonamaru et sa bande.

« Tu as pu venir, finalement ? »

« H-Hai. Neji-san est là, lui aussi. » La jeune fille était encore en train de se triturer les doigts. 'Je me demande comment ils tiennent encore en place' pensa Naruto.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Kiba, par hasard ? » Hinata rougit soudainement (du moins encore plus qu'avant), murmurant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait bien être. Remarquant son agitation, Naruto poursuivit.

« Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez pas encore fait la paix, tous les deux ! A un moment pareil, en plus ! » Hinata le regarda, surprise. 'Oh oh, boulette… Naruto, baka !'

« Qu-Quel mo-moment, Na-Naruto-kun ? »

« Rien, rien, j'ai rien dit du tout… Bon, et ben, je vais te laisser, faut absolument que je trouve Kiba. A plus tard ! » Hinata resta sur place, cherchant un sens aux paroles de Naruto.

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que le gars appelle ses potes, et moi, seul contre tous, mais déterminé, je… T'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? J'aurais aussi bien pu dire que je m'étais fait tué puis avais ressuscité que ç'aurait été pareil, hein ? Gaara ? Houhou, jte parles, là ! »

« Naruto arrive. »

« Je m'en fous que Naru-ooff ! Naruto dégage de là tout de suite, tu m'étrangles ! » Tout sourire, le blond refusa.

« Hehe, pas tant que vas pas voir Hinata. » Kiba fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hinata a avoir là-dedans ? T'as pas fait de connerie, au moins ? »

« Moi ? Nah, enfin, Kiba ! Tu sais bien que je ne fais jamais de connerie ! »

« Naruto… » Le blond descendit du brun.

« Rhô, ça va, je déconne. Disons que j'ai juste failli laisser échapper le morceau… » Kiba se figea.

« Tu as QUOI ! » Naruto se cacha derrière Gaara.

« Je l'ai pas dit, jte l'jure ! Mais je pense que tu devrais aller la voir. Elle est en droit de savoir avant les autres, après tout, elle fait partie de notre groupe, même si elle se dispute avec toi. » Cela fit réfléchir Kiba.

« T'as peut-être raison… De toute façon, elle le saura ce soir, alors… »

« Vas-y ! » Alors que Kiba s'éloignait, il ajouta : « Et tant que tu y es, tu peux peut-être lui déclarer ta flamme ! » Le verre qu'il reçu en guise de réponse n'était rempli que d'eau, heureusement. 'Bah, pensa-t-il avec philosophie, ça me rafraîchit.'

C'est alors que Gaara gronda.

« Gaara, ça va ? T'es bizarre, là… » 'Enfin, plus que d'habitude' ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Grumblemph. » Naruto s'approcha de lui, ne comprenant rien à ce que disait le roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Uchiha. »

« Hein, où ça ? Où ça ? »

« Derrière toi, dobe. » Naruto se retourna, et effectivement, Sasuke se tenait là, avec son air hautain et son arrogance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Uchiha ? »

« J'ai été invité par Shikamaru. »

« Oui, ça je sais, il m'a dit, quoique je comprends toujours pas pourquoi, mais pourquoi t'es venu ? »

«… »

« Oh, Sieur Uchiha ne daigne pas répondre ? »

« … On m'a forcé. » Naruto le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Pas possible… Quelqu'un a réussi à faire venir l'antisocial numéro un à une fête ! Il vit encore, que j'aille le féliciter ? »

« Je peux pas le tuer, dobe, c'est mon cousin. » On sentait que ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Oh le pauvre, comme je le plains… » Tout en se moquant du brun, Naruto nota qu'il ne répliquait pas vraiment comme d'habitude. Il avait l'air… pas très à l'aise.

« La ferme. »

« Oh ! Mais c'est qu'on est douillet ce soir ! » Sasuke le regarda, surpris. 'Douillet ?'

« Tiens, le voilà. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Mon cousin. » Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto ne voyait aucun gars dans la direction qu'il pointait. Mais il vit une personne qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Sans hésiter, il lui fit de grands signes de la main, auxquels elle répondit par de grands signes à son tour, avant de se diriger vers eux.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Sasuke, stupéfait.

« Qui ça ? »

« Mon cousin. »

« Ben, non pourquoi, je devrais ? »

« Vous vous faites des signes » Naruto se figea. 'Non… Il a dit 'cousin', ça peut pas être… A moins que… Non…'

« Hey, Naruto-kun ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Ah, j'ai oublié de me présenter la dernière fois : mon nom est Uchiha Haku, je suis le cousin de Sasuke ! » Le cerveau de Naruto semblait fonctionner par à-coups. 'Content…Uchiha… Cousin…' Finalement, deux mots sortirent de tout ce bazar :

« QUI ÇA ! »

Fin du chapitre.

Et voilà, après environ 6 mois de dur labeur, ce 7ième chapitre sort enfin /snif, snif, toute émue/. Donnez-moi votre avis (et pas que des engueulades pour le retard, pitié !)


	8. Festivités révélatrices

Bonjour ! Oui, je sais, je suis restée très longtemps sans rien faire, mais enfin, me revoilà !!! Je n'ai aucune excuse, et le mieux que j'ai à dire, c'est : enjoy !

Chapitre 8 : Festivités révélatrices

« C'est mon cousin, dobe, pas besoin d'être si surpris. »

« ... »

POUM.

« Naruto-kun !!! »

« Oi, dobe ! Hé, relèves-toi, bon sang !!! »

« Sasuke-kun, je crois qu'il s'est évanoui. »

« C'est pas vrai... »

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

« Ah, Nara. Cet idiot s'est évanoui. Je te le laisse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Uchiha ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on m'accuse ? »

« Ano... Il s'est évanoui après avoir entendu que j'étais le cousin de Sasuke-kun, j'espère que ça ne l'a pas traumatisé de savoir que les Uchiha ne sont pas tous des blocs de glace... »

« Et je devrais me sentir visé ? »

« Whaaa !!! Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!!! »

« Kiba, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le secouer comme un prunier. »

« Peut-être que le destin a décidé de nous séparer de lui. »

« Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, Hyuga. »

« Et après il s'offense qu'on l'accuse d'avoir fait du mal à Naruto...Galère. »

« Ahem. Peut-être qu'au lieu de s'agglutiner tous autour de lui, on pourrait le laisser respirer, et il reprendrait peut-être ses esprits. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Shino, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la soirée. Alors que certains n'en revenaient pas qu'il ait prononcé une longue phrase, d'autres, plus vivaces, s'écartèrent du pauvre blond qui gisait au sol. Et en effet, après environ trente secondes d'air frais, Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

« Tiens, la belle au bois dormant n'a plus sommeil... »

« Huh ? »

« Naruto-kun !!! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!!! » Naruto regarda Haku, avant de rougir violemment. 'Reste calme... C'était qu'une erreur... Après tout, j'ai peut-être mal entendu... Et puis, même si c'était vrai, c'est pas si grave, ça veut pas dire que je suis...' Naruto se sentit défaillir à nouveau.

« Oui oui, ça va, juste une petite faiblesse passagère. Un grand verre d'eau glacée, et ça ira mieux tout de suite. »

« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, Naruto ! » s'exclama Kiba, en donnant une tape 'amicale' dans le dos du blond.

« Faut dire que c'est pas commun de ne pas te voir gesticuler durant plus d'une minute. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait cet effet-là ? » Shikamaru attacha brièvement son regard sur Haku, avant de revenir sur le blond.

« Hehe... Je... Hum... Je sais p-SPLATCH !!!!! » Une pluie de glaçons venait de s'abattre sur la tête de Naruto, le figeant instantanément.

Sasuke se tenait devant lui, un grand pichet vide à la main.

« SA... SU... KE... TEME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Uzumaki ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais 'un grand verre d'eau glacée' ? »

« Tu...Tu... Toi... Tu vas me le payer !!! » Naruto s'empressa de courir après un Uchiha très calme, qui se dit que se dégourdir un peu les jambes ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Wow, on peut dire qu'il se remet vite, le blondinet. » Kankuro regardait la course-poursuite comme un feuilleton télévisé, tandis que les autres reprenaient leurs activités. Sauf Shikamaru, qui continuait de scruter Haku. Celui-ci, se sentant mal à l'aise, entreprit une conversation avec Lee, qui se lança aussitôt dans un discours sur le fantastique pouvoir de récupération des jeunes.

« Bon, faudrait savoir, tu veux passer la soirée avec moi ou mater le gars là-bas ? »

« Pourquoi, tu es jalouse, Temari-san ? »

« Non mais t'es pas un peu atteint Nara ?!!! » Shikamaru soupira.

« Shikamaru. »

« Hein ? »

« Pas Nara. Shikamaru. » Temari fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit-... »

« Dans mes rêves, je sais. Les rêves peuvent parfois devenir réalité. »

« T'es vraiment borné, hein... Bon, très bien. On y va, Shikamaru-teme ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« C'est pas vrai, ils recommencent !!! Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut le Naruto ! Un coup il me dit qu'il ne veut pas de bagarre, un coup c'est lui qui se bat avec Sasuke-kun ! » Ino regardait le blond et le brun se courir après, fumant de rage.

« Tant qu'ils n'entraînent pas une guerre des gangs, il peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, c'est pas notre affaire. » Choji veillait à ce que rien ne manque sur le buffet, tout en observant les mines des consommateurs de sa cuisine. S'il en voyait un qui semblait ne pas apprécier, il se précipitait sur lui, effrayant, pour voir ce qui n'était pas bon. S'il ne le faisait pas fuir, il lui imposait un véritable interrogatoire culinaire auquel nombre d'entre eux avaient du mal à s'en tirer indemnes.

« Oui mais quand même !!! Ils risquent de donner de mauvaises idées aux gangs ! »

« Tu crois ? Moi je dis que Tenten et Temari sont trop occupées pour faire attention à eux. »

« Eh ? » Ino chercha les filles des yeux. Ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Temari au bras de Shikamaru, un air de défi peint sur le visage. Un peu plus loin, Tenten faisait la moue, Neji sur ses talons. Suivant son regard, Choji reprit.

« On dirait qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse d'avoir Hyuga accroché à ses basques. »

« Je parie que c'est un coup de Shikamaru, ça. Ça faisait un moment qu'il s'amusait à provoquer Temari. En revanche, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi Neji suit Tenten. Tu as une idée, Choji ? » N'obtenant pas de réponse, Ino se tourna vers le garçon, mais l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant était totalement vide. Elle leva le regard un peu plus loin, pour le voir en train de martyriser un pauvre gars qui n'avait rien fait de mal, à part la grimace lorsqu'un de ses amis avait décrit un film un peu gore, tandis qu'il mâchouillait un en-cas. Ino soupira, retournant à sa surveillance. Ou, plus précisément, à son observation discrète de Tenten qui tentait en vain de se débarrasser de Neji. Se frottant les mains avec un air machiavélique, elle se prépara à saisir la moindre parcelle d'information juteuse sur ses pauvres victimes. Tenten venait de faire volte-face, et fusillait Neji des yeux.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui ? »

« Je ne te tiens pas, Kunai-san. » Tenten soupira.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Ecoute, Hyuga, c'est la énième fois que tu me fais le coup depuis tout à l'heure. Ce que je dis n'est pas _toujours _à prendre au premier degré, tu comprends ? »

« Comment dois-je le prendre, alors ? » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. 'Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible autrement…'

« Comme tout le monde !!! Par exemple, quand je te dis 'vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis', c'est une façon de te dire 'va-t'en, je ne te veux pas près de moi'. En plus… expressif. »

« Expressif ? » Tenten soupira à nouveau.

« Laisse tomber… »

« Je veux bien, Kunai-san, mais je n'ai rien dans les mains. »

« ARGH !!!! » Elle s'éloigna à grands pas de lui, ou du moins, essaya. Il la suivit sans perdre un instant, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. 'Je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, mais il va bien falloir que je remercie Hinata-sama pour ses conseils (LittleShizu : des conseils ? Quels conseils ?/Shizu/assomme l'autre: C'est un secret, comme Zeross dirait ).' En parlant d'Hinata, la jeune fille s'était subitement trouvée dans une situation embarrassante. En effet, elle était tombée dans les bras d'un certain amoureux des chiens. Tous deux étaient étalés par terre, jambes entrelacées, le visage d'Hinata enfoui dans le pull de Kiba qui, par réflexe, avait automatiquement enserré sa taille, sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il se passait.

_CLICK_

Figés, Kiba et Hinata avaient cessé de respirer.

_CLICK CLICK_

Réalisant soudain dans quelle position ils se trouvaient, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent plus rapidement que l'éclair, et plus rouges que n'importe quelle teinte qu'avait pu prendre Hinata jusqu'à présent.

« Go-Gomen !!! » s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

« Ah oh… Je crois bien que tu as failli tuer deux de tes amis, dobe. »

« Ne me traite pas de dobe, teme !!! Et puis, c'est de ta faute, si tu ne n'étais pas échappé au moment où j'allais t'avoir, je n'aurais pas bousculé Hinata-chan !!! »

« Dis plutôt que tu n'as aucun équilibre, hetakuso. »

« Répète un peu pour voir !!! » Naruto s'élança de nouveau à la poursuite de Sasuke, prenant au passage un pichet de ponch.

« Quel moment ? Celui où je dis que tu es hetakuso, ou celui où je constate que tu ne sais pas viser, en plus de ne pas avoir d'équilibre ? » En effet, Sasuke venait d'échapper de justesse à une salve de boisson.

« GRRR…. JE T'AURAI TEME !!!! »

Alors que les deux garçons s'éloignaient, tous les yeux se rivèrent à nouveau sur les 'victimes' de leur bataille. Toujours aussi rouges, ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face.

« Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan !!! Tournez-vous par ici s'il vous plaît ! » Curieux, ils levèrent la tête.

_CLICK_

« Merci !!! » Ino tapotait son appareil photo, fière d'avoir récolté d'aussi bonnes prises de vue sur les embrassades des deux tourtereaux (ou du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle le présenterait dans la chronique 'people' du journal du lycée). Voyant l'air terrorisé qu'abordaient les deux concernés, elle sourit faussement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste pour le fun !!! » Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, avant que l'idée ne vienne à Kiba de vouloir récupérer l'appareil et son précieux contenu.

« Go-Gomen » Hinata s'excusa à nouveau, avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Réalisant que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour tenter sa chance, Kiba s'élança vers elle.

« Hinata, attends !!! » Il lui attrapa le bras.

« Ou-Oui, Kiba-kun ? » Elle fixait ses pieds, tenant absolument à éviter son regard. Ce n'était pas très engageant, mais Kiba savait qu'il devait à tout prix lui dire. Tout lui dire. Ce soir. Mais peut-être pas devant tout le monde.

« Il faut que je te parle. En privé. »

« En-En p-privé ? » Il relâcha son bras, pour lui prendre plus doucement son poignet.

« Oui. Viens. » Du coin de l'œil, il pu voir Lee qui l'encourageait, les deux pouces levés et un sourire aveuglant dans sa direction, et Shikamaru fit même l'effort d'un demi hochement de tête. 'Merci les gars' pensa-t-il, en leur adressant l'ébauche d'un sourire. Lentement, il entraîna Hinata vers la sortie.

« Bonne chance, Kiba-kun, que la force de la jeunesse soit avec toi ! » souffla doucement Lee.

« On dirait qu'il va se confesser. J'ai raison, Lee-kun ? » Lee acquiesça.

« Ta perspicacité est digne de la jeunesse qui est en toi, Haku-kun. » Haku regarda les deux jeunes gens disparaître de sa vue, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le spectacle qu'offrait le combat de Naruto et Sasuke qui s'attaquaient par des mots comme par de la nourriture. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça en avait l'air, car ils devaient prendre garde à ne pas se faire repérer par Choji, au risque de mourir foudroyés par sa colère.

« Ne, Lee-kun… J'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime beaucoup Naruto-kun, ici. Il est très populaire, non ? » Lee se tourna vers Haku, surpris.

« Populaire ? Naruto-kun ? » Il sembla réfléchir pendant un instant, puis il enchaîna. « C'est vrai qu'il devrait être populaire, après tout, qui mieux que lui porte haut la flamme de la fougueuse jeunesse ? J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs d'entre nous ne peuvent être reconnus par tous. » Haku leva un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lee-kun ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Haku-kun, mais il m'est impossible de te révéler ce que Naruto porte vaillamment sur ses épaules. Tout le monde dans cette pièce l'apprécie beaucoup, mais les aveugles de notre si belle ville sont bien plus nombreux que ceux dont le chemin est éclairé. Si ta soif de savoir est si grande, demande donc à Naruto lui-même de te dévoiler son lourd fardeau. » Lee avait dit tout ça sur un ton léger à peine empreint d'amertume, mais son attitude changea du tout au tout lorsqu'il poursuivit. « Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu décides un jour de trahir un être aussi courageux que Naruto-kun pour des raisons obscures, sache qu'un tel acte sera sévèrement sanctionné et restera impardonnable à jamais. » La dureté de son ton laissa place à sa gaieté à nouveau. « Et si on parlait de toi, Haku-kun ? Quelqu'un dont le visage reflète toute la beauté masculine de la jeunesse est assurément doté d'un caractère exceptionnel ! » Haku rit, quoique légèrement perturbé par les paroles précédentes de Lee. 'Au moins, Naruto-kun est bien protégé.' Les deux garçons se lancèrent à nouveau dans une discussion sur la jeunesse, tout en regardant Naruto et Sasuke se faire prendre par Choji. Lorsqu'il en aurait terminé avec eux, il serait peut-être impossible de reconnaître leurs corps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu-tu voulais m-me dire, K-Kiba-kun ? » Hinata trouvait décidément ses pieds très intéressants.

« Il-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Hinata. » Tous deux se tenaient dehors, avec pour seule lumière la Lune qui se cachait pour le moment derrière les nuages.

« Je-Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà. Je-Je… Je déménage. » Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, mais elle ne leva pas la tête. Déçu, Kiba continua cependant. « Ma… Ma mère a trouvé un meilleur emploi dans une autre région, et-et on aura une plus grande maison, avec un grand jardin pour les chiens. »

« A-Alors t-tu t-t-t'en v-vas ? Quand ? » La question fit un trou dans le cœur du jeune garçon, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. 'Je suppose qu'un « non, ne pars pas, je t'aime » ressemble plus à ce que j'aurais voulu entendre' pensa-t-il cyniquement. Hinata gardait toujours la tête baissée.

« Demain. »

« Ah. » Le trou dans son coeur s'agrandit, comme si un couteau le lacérait.

« Je voulais aussi te dire autre chose. »

« Ah-Ah b-bon ? »

« Oui. S'il te plaît, ne m'interromps surtout pas. » Hochant la tête, Hinata eut un mauvais pressentiment. Sa poitrine se serra, redoutant le pire. Elle fixa plus que jamais le sol.

« A-Alors voilà. J-je… Je… Je te demande pardon. » La jeune fille resta interdite 'Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?' eut-elle envie de dire, se souvenant de justesse qu'elle ne devait pas l'interrompre.

« Je te demande pardon parce que je t'ai trahi. J'ai trahi notre amitié, et je suis vraiment désolé. Mais… » Kiba attendit une réaction quelconque de la part d'Hinata, mais la seule qu'il obtint fut de voir qu'elle avait serré les poings. Respirant à fond, il poursuivit.

« Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je-je… Je t'aime. » Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés si doucement qu'ils étaient presque inaudibles, mais Hinata les avait parfaitement bien entendus. D'un geste brusque, elle releva finalement la tête.

Un fin rayon lunaire choisit ce moment pour descendre révéler le visage de Kiba. La peine et la détresse qu'elle lut dans ses yeux furent autant de coups portés à sa poitrine qu'elle les vit briller dangereusement.

« Je t'aime, Hinata. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, de vouloir voir ton visage, entendre ta voix. » Plus il parlait, plus les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandissaient, et plus la douleur de Kiba perçait à travers ses mots. « Je n'ai jamais cessé un seul instant de t'aimer, même quand j'ai su que tu en aimais un autre. J'ai tout essayé pour faire disparaître ce sentiment, je te le jure, mais même t'aider à te rapprocher de Naruto ne sert à rien. Tout ce que je veux c'est avoir le droit de pouvoir être ton ami, et faire de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse. Je… » Voyant qu'Hinata reculait, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, son ton se fit pressant. 'Non… Elle ne peut pas…'« Hinata ! Hinata, je t'en supplie… Ne m'enlève pas ce droit. S'il te plaît… Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie, laisse-moi rester ton ami… »

« Non ! » Cette réponse lui ôta la parole. Hinata continuait de reculer, hochant la tête négativement. « Non… Non non non !!! » Sans un regard vers Kiba, elle courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Le jeune garçon resta interdit devant ce violent rejet. Il regarda la porte se refermer lentement sur celle qu'il aimait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se fut totalement fermée, avec un bruit sourd, qu'il se laissa doucement tomber au sol. Comme pour se protéger, il se roula en boule et ne bougea plus. La Lune sortit de derrière les nuages. Sa lumière vint caresser les cheveux du garçon, telle une main réconfortante, mais elle ne pouvait plus pénétrer son cœur brisé, désormais. Devant cet échec, elle se retira à nouveau, laissant le jeune homme blessé dans sa solitude et sa tristesse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'il étripait avec soin Naruto et Sasuke, Choji fut interrompu dans sa tâche par Ino. Voyant son air meurtrier, il les laissa en les inondant de laïus sur la nourriture et la manière de l'utiliser, pour mieux lui faire face.

« Choji, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire une fixation sur la bouffe ? D'accord, je veux bien que tu les engueules parce qu'ils jouent avec la nourriture, mais de là à scalper Sasuke-kun, il y a des limites ! »

« S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il faut s'intéresser, c'est la nourriture, justement, Ino. »

« Ah, mais je m'y intéresse, à la nourriture ! Il faut bien, si je ne veux pas manger n'importe quoi pour avoir un beau corps pour mon Sasuke-kun… » Choji soupira.

« Tu vas finir anorexique, et là, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre qu'il ne veut pas de toi. »

« J'ai jamais dit que j'allais me plaindre ! En fait, je pense arrêter mon régime dès que j'aurai atteint… » Tandis qu'Ino continuait sa tirade sur les bienfaits des régimes, entrecoupées d'exclamations horrifiées de Choji, Naruto et Sasuke s'éclipsèrent discrètement (N/A : chacun de leur côté, évidemment ! Allez, que les pervers se dénoncent !!! Je sais qu'il y en a qui ont pensé à quelque chose de pas net ! LittleShizu : Euh… Perdu /Shizu : Perdu aussi, du coup (1)). Alors que Naruto courut se plaindre à Gaara, Sasuke, lui, observa Hinata rentrer en trombe dans le hangar, l'air complètement bouleversé. Il la vit bloquer la route à Neji-stalker, puis lui parler de façon très précipitée, et désordonnée, tout en s'agrippant désespérément à sa manche. Le visage du Hyuga passa d'abord de l'inexpressif à… l'inexpressif puis à… l'inexpressif. Soudain, il prit la main de sa cousine et la fit sortir par l'issue de secours du bâtiment, adressant deux mots à Shino au passage. Au bout de dix minutes, ne les voyant toujours pas revenir, Sasuke se décida à aller demander ce qu'il s'était passé (il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon).

« Hé, euh… Aburame, c'est ça ? » Shino acquiesça de la tête, montrant qu'il écoutait. « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Hyuga avant de partir ? »

« Qu'il partait. » Non satisfait de cette réponse, Sasuke investigua.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec sa cousine ? »

« Ça ne regarde que Kiba et elle. »

« Ah. » Sentant que Shino pouvait être encore plus asocial que lui par moments, Sasuke s'arrêta là. Il parcourut la salle du regard, mais ne trouva pas la moindre trace du brun. Puis un détail le frappa. Hyuga avait emprunté la sortie de secours, au lieu de passer par la porte d'entrée. 'Bah, ça me fera prendre l'air' (hehehe… L'est curieux le Sasuke !). Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte principale, le regard de Shino dans le dos. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, le garçon haussa les épaules. Après tout, peut-être que Kiba avait été seul suffisamment longtemps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La première chose que vit Sasuke fut un tas sombre au sol. Après plus longue observation, il vit qu'une touffe de cheveux dépassait, et en conclut qu'il s'agissait de Kiba. Il était agité de soubresauts. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin du QI de Shikamaru pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. 'Et après, on dit que l'amour rend fort…' Lentement, il s'approcha du brun.

« Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état pour une fille. »

« Fous-moi la paix. » Fut la seule réponse, à peine audible, qu'il put obtenir. Sasuke s'assit à côté de Kiba, l'air de rien.

« Tu lui as fait ta déclaration ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? » C'était assez difficile de percevoir la voix du garçon, du fait qu'il gardait la tête contre ses jambes.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Sasuke resta silencieux pendant un moment, avant de poursuivre. « Je trouve vraiment dommage de gaspiller du courage aussi bêtement. »

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un ricanement.

« Ah oui ? Parce que c'est courageux de le lui dire juste avant mon départ ? » Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Ça change quelque chose ? Je croyais qu'Uzumaki et les autres allaient faire en sorte de ne pas perdre contact avec toi ? » (Non, non, Sasuke n'écoute pas les conversations en douce quand il s'ennuie, absolument pas.)

« Peuh, comme s'ils pouvaient traverser 189 kilomètres aussi facilement. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Je vois mal Uzumaki comme étant le genre de personne qui donnerait tout ce qu'il a, qui se battrait jusqu'au bout, juste pour garder un ami qui ne croirait pas en lui. »

« … »

« Bon… Moi, je rentre. On m'avait dit qu'il y avait une fête, ici, pas un enterrement. » Sasuke se releva, et pénétra à nouveau dans le hangar, sans un regard pour Kiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Haku, on y va. »

« Hein ? Mais, Sasuke-kun, la fête n'est pas finie ! »

« Il y en a qui sont déjà partis. Pour moi, c'est la fin. »

« Mais, Sasuke-kun… »

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas changer la décision de son cousin, Haku se tourna vers Lee.

« J'ai été enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Lee-kun. On se reverra peut-être ? »

« Bien sûr, Haku-kun ! La flamme de la jeunesse guidera nos pas vers une prochaine rencontre ! »

Alors que Sasuke s'approchait de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement.

D'un pas décidé, Kiba traversa la salle. Il monta jusqu'à une petite estrade, prit le micro et respira un grand coup avant de parler.

« 1, 2, 1, 2… Est-ce que tout le monde m'entend ? »

Des « oui » plus ou moins enthousiastes lui répondirent.

« Parfait, dit-il en souriant. Maintenant que tout le monde a bien pu profiter du buffet, de la musique et discuter un peu, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! Mais d'abord, merci à Shino, Ino et Choji pour leur superbe travail !!! »

Des applaudissement fusèrent, et on pouvait même entendre quelques ' BugsDJ-sama, on t'aime !'. Le calme revenu, Kiba poursuivit.

« Bon, certains d'entre vous ne semblent pas persuadés qu'ils sont à l'une des fêtes les plus grandioses de l'année ! Et, pour le moment, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut même pas qualifier cette soirée de 'fête'. C'est normal, car il lui manque quelque chose d'essentiel… » Ses yeux parcoururent la salle, puis s'arrêtèrent sur Naruto. Le blond lui fit un immense sourire, auquel il répondit. « En effet, il est temps de lancer l'animation principale de cette fête. Et pour cela, mesdames et messieurs… »

« Mesdemoiselles, Kiba ! » S'offensa Ino.

« Pour toi, madame convient parfaitement. » Il évita de justesse un plat presque vide de hors d'œuvres. « Donc, je disais, avant qu'une vieille bique insolente-(il évita deux plateaux frisbees et un pichet d'eau)- ne m'interrompe, mesdemoiselles, madame, et messieurs, je vous demande d'accueillir le meilleur animateur que je connaisse… Naruto Uzumaki !!! »

'Si c'est le meilleur animateur qu'il connaisse, je ne veux pas savoir quel est le pire…' pensa Sasuke, tandis que Naruto montait sur l'estrade, acclamé par la foule.

« Merci, merci, moi aussi je vous aime, mes fans !!! » s'exclama le blond, en saluant la salle de façon théâtrale, déclenchant quelques rires. « Bon, l'entrée en scène de l'artiste faite, passons aux choses sérieuses... » Il scruta la salle des yeux, avant de s'arrêter sur Sasuke. Le sourire qu'il lui fit donna des frissons d'appréhension au brun.

« Pour qu'une fête soit intéressante, vous êtes tous d'accord que tout le monde doit y participer, n'est-ce pas ? » Un murmure d'approbation lui parvint, tandis qu'il continuait à sourire comme un dément. Sasuke se renforgna... Il pensait avoir une idée de ce que lui réservait le blond.

« Alors est-ce que Sasuke Uchiha pourrait nous faire l'honneur de venir me rejoindre ? À moins qu'il ne soit trop effrayé, bien sûr... » Sasuke soupira. Si Naruto pensait l'impressionner, il était bien loin du compte. Lentement, il rejoignit le blond. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accompagna, avec des 'go, go, Sasuke-kun !' fusant de toutes parts. Naruto les encourageait, sifflant un ou deux fois, et accueillit très chaleureusement le brun. Ce qui fit monter l'appréhension de Sasuke.

« Bien, alors voyons voir... Qui aimerait entendre la voix mélodieuse, ça ne fait pas de doute, de notre cher Sasuke-kun ici présent ? » Alors que Sasuke le regardait comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre, les hurlements hystériques de ses fans ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la réponse.

« Ah, je vois que tu fais l'unanimité, Sasuke-kun... Que dirais-tu d'un petit karaoké ? Devant tant de fans, tu ne vas pas fuir, quand même ? Enfin, ça pourrait se comprendre, tu ne veux peut-être pas risquer ta réputation... » Naruto portait de nouveau son sourire carnassier, le micro tendu vers le brun.

Sasuke s'avança vers le blond, et, se penchant pour prendre le micro, vint chuchotter dans son oreille :

« Tu aimerais bien que je me défile, dobe... Tu me connais mal. » Haussant la voix, il s'adressa à la foule.

« Comme l'a si bien dit Naruto-_kun_, pour qu'une fête soit réussie, il faut que tout le monde y participe. Donc je propose que chacun d'entre nous fasse un karaoké, seul ou à plusieurs. Je veux bien commencer -seul-, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les visages de certaines filles, et je suis sûr que Naruto-_kun_ sera ravi de continuer après moi. Je me trompe ? » Il se tourna vers le blond, qui avait un peu pâlit. Marmonnant entre ses dents un « tu me le paieras » à l'adresse du brun, il prit de nouveau la parole.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Mais pour ajouter au fun, on va laisser le public choisir nos chansons !!! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? » La réponse qu'il obtint était cette fois plus mitigée que la précédente, en partie parce que les filles du fan-club de Sasuke n'étaient pas toutes ravies de devoir chanter devant tout le monde, surtout pas devant leur idole. En même temps, en acceptant, elles pourraient entendre ledit idole chanter ce qu'elles voudraient entendre...

Naruto prit de toute façon cette réponse comme un oui, et, déroulant un écran blanc derrière lui, il fit signe à Shino. Aussitôt, celui-ci afficha à l'écran (avec un rétroprojecteur fixé au plafond, mais ça on s'en moque :p) les titres des chansons dont il disposait en karaoké.

Le choix de la première chanson ne prit pas longtemps. Toutes les filles optèrent pour une musique romantique, avec des paroles d'amour, espérant peut-être que Sasuke penserait à elles en les prononçant.

La mine sombre, le brun resta seul sur l'estrade, tourné vers l'écran. Les lumières s'étegnirent, sauf celles éclairant le jeune homme, l'isolant plus que jamais. Prenant une grande inspiration, il fit démarrer la chanson.

'Mais c'est qu'il chante bien, en plus !' Naruto regardait Sasuke la mine boudeuse, déçu de ne pas avoir humilié le brun en public. Au contraire, tout le monde semblait apprécier le show, renforgnant encore plus le blond. Il s'enferma dans ses sombres pensées, avant d'en être tiré par les applaudissents et le retour de la lumière, signifiant la fin de la chanson. Naruto déglutit... Il n'avait pas imaginé que sa petite blague se retournerait contre lui, et de ce fait, n'était pas trop enthousiaste de devoir passer à son tour sur la scène. Sasuke lui passa le micro avec un air suffisant. Après quelques minutes de débat, tout le monde s'accorda pour une chanson nommée Sunshine, de Keane (donc pas à moi --). Une nouvelle fois, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant Naruto seul face à l'écran, avec pour compagnon le trac. Connaissant la chanson, il décida de faire face au public. 'Quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être au maximum...' Mais lorsque Shino lança la musique, il perdit soudainement toute trace de trac et prit un air sérieux.

_I hold you in my hands _(2)

_A little animal_

_And only some dumb idiot would let you go_

_but if I'm one thing, then that's the one thing_

_I should know_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_Out of everyone_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

Sasuke était interdit. Hébété, il regardait Naruto chanter, le son de sa voix envahissant toute la salle. Il n'était pas le seul, apparemment, à être choqué par la prestation du blond. Tout le monde avait les yeux pendus à ses lèvres, ne respirant qu'avec le chanteur. Chaque parole que prononçait Naruto affectait le brun, le traversant de part en part.

_I hold you in coped hands_

_And shield you from a storm_

_Where only some dumb idiot would let you go_

_But if I'm one thing, then that's the one thing_

_I should know_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_Out of everyone_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_Lost in the sun_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

Plus rien soudain n'avait d'importance, plus rien sauf cette silhouette qui laissait échapper une aura de lumière chaleureuse. Sasuke se sentait enveloppé dans cette infinie douceur, qui réchauffait son corps et son âme. Mais c'était si douloureux ! Il n'était plus assez habitué à la chaleur humaine pour pouvoir supporter autant de douceur. En même temps, la voix de Naruto le tenait comme une drogue. Il savait que si jamais la chanson venait à prendre fin, il en mourrait.

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_Out of everyone_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_Lost in the sun_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Can anybody find their home ?_

Son coeur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il suppliait mentalement Naruto d'arrêter, tout en refusant que ce moment prenne fin.

_Can anybody find their home ?_

Son regard croisa celui du blond. Les yeux noirs se perdirent dans l'océan des yeux bleus, bien que ceux-ci ne semblaient pas l'apercevoir, eux-mêmes perdus dans un autre monde.

_Can anybody find their home ?_

À ce moment-là, Sasuke comprit. Naruto était l'oiseau blanc, et lui celui au pelage sombre. La force du blond était aussi sa plus grande faiblesse, et lui, Sasuke, devait faire en sorte que jamais il ne cesse de voler. À tout prix.

_Can anybody find their home ?_

La musique cessa, brisant ainsi l'envoûtement qui s'était propagé dans la salle. Les lumières se rallumèrent, et tout le monde retrouva la terre ferme. Naruto cligna des yeux, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier semblait émerger d'un rêve. Lorsqu'il surprit le regard du blond, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Il se baffa mentalement, se demandant d'où pouvaient bien venir les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir, et ne s'attarda pas au sens qu'on pouvait leur donner. Surtout pas si on pouvait les interpréter comme une sorte de déclaration d'amour. Ses joues déjà bien roses devinrent rouges. Il détourna le regard, au moment où la foule, sortant de sa torpeur, fit une véritable ovation à Naruto. Ce dernier, étonné par l'attitude de Sasuke, reporta bien vite son attention sur le public, et se mit à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise devant tant de succès. Kiba et Lee se tenaient debout sur une chaise et l'acclamaient de toutes leurs forces, Kankuro sifflait tout l'air qu'il pouvait, Ino et Haku applaudissaient à tout rompre, ainsi que Tenten, qui commençait à avoir mal aux mains. Même Shikamaru, debout (fait notable), frappait dans ses mains. Il semblait que quelques personnes, comme Sakura, n'étaient pas encore redescendues sur Terre. Lorsque la jeune fille se réveilla, ce fut pour regarder fixement Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

Sentant son regard, Naruto eut un petit sourire d'excuse, et demanda, le calme plus ou moins revenu, s'il y avait un volontaire pour prendre la suite. Au bout d'un moment, une fille prit son courage à deux mains et alla le rejoindre, non sans l'avoir félicité (et demandé un autographe, ce qui surpris le blond au plus haut point). Naruto quitta l'estrade après lui avoir cédé le micro, puis alla se servir à boire. Il évita quelques filles à l'air terrifiant (fans avides '') pendant un moment, avant de se trouver au calme.

« Naruto, hé, Naruto ! » L'interpelé se retourna. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'étaient que Kiba et leur bande.

« H-Hai ? »

« Depuis quand tu sais chanter, toi ? » Kiba pointait un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

« Et bien, en plus, » ajouta Shikamaru, une Temari toute excitée à son bras.

« A-Ano... Bah... Quand je fais le ménage, je chante un peu... » Naruto sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est sous la douche que tu as appris à chanter comme ça !!! » Lança Tenten, qui avait eu un peu de succès au karaoké, et Shikamaru la soupçonnait de s'entraîner en cachette. Après son passage, elle était restée près de Kiba, n'ayant plus de Neji à semer.

« A-Ano... Eto... »

« Je crois plutôt que c'est un tel romantique qu'il passe en boucle toutes les chansons tendres et sentimentales. » Naruto sursauta, car la voix qui venait de prononcer ces paroles était juste sortie de derrière lui.

Sasuke se tenait à la table du buffet, Haku sur ses talons.

« Teme... »

« Naruto-kun ! Tu es stupéfiant ! Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai rencontré l'autre jour. » Haku fit un clin d'oeil au blond, qui lui répondit par un sourire gêné.

« A-Ah ? Bah, je suppose, oui... » Puis un détail lui revint en mémoire. « Aaaaaaaaah ! Tu t'es moqué de moi l'autre jour ! Tu avais dit que tu ne connaissais pas Sasuke ! » Haku sourit.

« Pas personnellement, non. Même si nous sommes cousins, et que j'ai récemment déménagé pour venir habiter chez lui, j'ai l'impression de déjà plus te connaître que je ne connaîtrai jamais Sasuke-kun. » Naruto fit la grimace.

« Eeeew... Comment peux-tu survivre sous le même toit que ce teme ? »

« Il suffit de ne pas être comme toi, dobe. »

« Sasuke-teme ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle ! » Naruto et Sasuke se faisaient face, le premier furieux, le second prêt à la première occasion pour provoquer l'autre. Haku s'interposa entre eux, toujours souriant.

« Kiba-kun ? Est-ce que vous avez prévu autre chose comme animation ? Je crois que le karaoké vient de se terminer. »

En effet, le dernier garçon venait de passer, recevant des applaudissements polis. Kiba et Naruto se dirigèrent vers l'estrade, après que Naruto eut lancé un regard haineux envers Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira, avant de suivre Haku (il y était contraint, vu que son cousin le tirait par le bras avec une force surprenante).

« Bravo à tous et à toutes pour vos performances vocales ! Bien que vous n'atteindrez jamais mon niveau, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillés dans l'ensemble, à part notre ami Naruto, qui est un cas si désespéré que je me demande comment nous avons échappé à la foudre quand il s'est mis à chanter. » Quelques uns rirent de la blague de Kiba, mais sans plus. Naruto prit la suite.

« Merci pour ces paroles agréables, ô Grand Chef de la Chanson, vous êtes mon idole, je vous aime plus que tout au monde, à part peut-être les ramen, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du public rieur. Il avait posé un genou à terre, à la manière d'un prince charmant déclarant sa flamme à sa bien-aimée. Kiba détourna la tête, le dos de sa main appuyé sur son front.

« Oh, mon Roméo, ce que tu dis là me va droit au coeur ! Mais pour me prouver ton amour, ne voudrais-tu pas annoncer devant tout le monde ce que tu as prévu pour moi et mes amis ici présents ? » Naruto se releva, tourné vers le public.

« Pour toi, je ferai l'impossible, mon hirondelle canine ! » Il enchaîna plus sérieusement (ou presque) :

« Puisque nos voix se sont exprimées,

Laissons maintenant faire nos pieds.

Qu'une course soit organisée,

Que par des sacs nos liens soient créés,

À deux nous franchirons l'arrivée.

Mais qu'au hasard le choix soit laissé,

De choisir les être destinés,

À franchir la ligne d'arrivée. »

Naruto observa l'effet de sa tirade avec un sourire satisfait. Apparemment, peu de personnes l'avaient compris, et certaines d'entre elles, comme Shikamaru, poussaient des soupirs exaspérés.

« Tu ne pourrais pas t'expliquer comme tout le monde, pour une fois, Naruto ? » Lança une Ino agacée.

« C'étaient de belles rimes, quand même. » Celle qui venait de parler n'était autre que Sakura, et Naruto la regarda hébété. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait son parti.

« Ahem, en gros, il s'agit d'une course deux par deux, à faire dans des sacs !!! » Tout en parlant, Kiba avait sorti lesdits sacs. Ils étaient suffisamment larges pour contenir deux personnes. Shino leur apporta une urne, dans laquelle ils avaient inscrit les noms de la moitié des invités, tandis que l'autre piocherait. Un à un, Kiba leur tendait l'urne, et les faisait se tourner vers le public pour annoncer leur partenaire, permettant ainsi à tout le monde de voir les réactions de ceux qui passaient.

Sakura était restée blanche quand elle lut le nom de Lee sur le papier, contrairement à Ino, qui bien que faisant un peu la grimace (« pas de Sasuke-kun... »), alla rejoindre Choji en trottinant. Les paires étaient très hétéroclites. Shino vint se placer à côté de Kankuro, tandis que Haku allait rejoindre Shikamaru, et alors que Gaara restait près de Kiba, Tenten explosa :

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!!!! » Tout le monde la regarda, surpris. Elle venait de lire le papier, et devint folle furieuse quand Naruto lui dit que'elle ne pouvait pas changer de partenaire. « Je ne ferai JAMAIS équipe avec cette... avec cette... _chose_ là-bas ! » Elle pointait Temari du doigt. Comprenant avec qui elle devait faire la course, Temari se mit elle aussi à se plaindre, refusant également l'attribution du hasard. Sasuke s'approcha à son tour de l'urne, lut le nom écrit sur le papier, avant de reporter son attention sur les participants à la dispute. Kiba tentait vainement de faire entendre raison à Tenten, tandis que Naruto refusait d'écouter les plaintes de Temari.

« On a pourtant bien expliqué que ce serait le hasard qui nous donnerait notre partenaire, et c'est en ça que réside le fun ! Sinon, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à faire cette course ! »

« Mais il n'y a AUCUN intérêt à la faire ! » S'exclama Tenten.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle, » renchérit Temari.

« Bon, écoutez, le but de cette fête, c'est de faire des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire, et qu'on ne refera pas tous les jours. Alors, s'il vous plaît, faites un effort ! Tenten, tu sais quelle importance a cette fête pour Kiba, tu ne pourrais pas mettre un peu du tien ? » Naruto regardait la jeune fille d'un air suppliant. Son argument fit mouche.

« Bon, très bien. » Elle se retourna vers Kiba. « Toi, tu as intérêt à te souvenir de l'effort que je vais faire, parce que tu ne me reverras pas le faire de sitôt. » Kiba hocha la tête, souriant.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Et vous n'espérez pas que je fasse équipe avec _elle_, quand même ?!!! » Temari regardait tour à tour, Naruto, Tenten et Kiba, abasourdie.

« Temari, s'il te plaît... Tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi il est important que vous vous entendiez ce soir. Demain vous pourrez vous égorger si ça vous chante, mais s'il te plaît, juste pour ce soir... » Naruto fit la même 'puppy dog eyes attack' qu'il avait utilisée pour Tenten, et à son grand soulagement, Temari accepta, non sans toiser Tenten du regard.

« Alors comme ça, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de changer de partenaire, dobe ? » Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi, tu te retrouves avec une personne indigne de toi, teme ? »

« Disons plutôt que je tiens à la vie, et que mes chances de survie à cette course, aussi stupide soit-elle, tendent dangereusement vers zéro avec cette personne. » Naruto eu un rire froid, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vraiment ? Malheureusement, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on ne peut pas changer de partenaire. Et puis, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde te priver d'une personne qui t'effraie autant. » Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de sourire, avec un petit air d'arrogance.

« Oh, pour m'effrayer elle m'effraie... Elle est tellement maladroite que je me demande comment elle a fait pour se survivre à elle-même jusqu'à présent. Enfin bon... c'est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me changer de partenaire... » On pouvait distinguer une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de l'Uchiha.

« Bah... Je ne le ferai pour rien au monde, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est qui ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Toi. » Naruto regarda Sasuke, interloqué. 'M-Moi... ?' Il se mit à rire.

« Ha ha, ha ha... Très drôle, Uchiha. Nah, allez, sérieusement. Qui est la personne qui a la malchance de courir avec toi ? » Sasuke eut un soupir exaspéré.

« C'est toi, dobe. » Devant l'air dubitatif de Naruto, Sasuke soupira de nouveau et lui montra le papier. Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de stupeur. 'Non...' Il regarda Sasuke avec horreur, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'existait plus aucun ramen instantané sur terre, et qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais.

« N-Non... Ce-Ce n'est pas possible... Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part... » Naruto se tourna vers son seul et unique espoir :

« Kiba... Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça... » Kiba eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. C'est toi-même qui as créé les règles, et qui t'es fait un point d'honneur à ne pas changer les cou-... Pardon, les partenaires. »

Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, rien que l'idée de se tenir près du brun le révulsait, mais de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas essayer de se mettre avec une autre personne alors qu'il venait de forcer Tenten et Temari à rester ensemble. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire que les groupes étaient inchangeables ?!!' Le blond en était là de ses réflexions quand quelqu'un le tira par la manche.

« Il ne manque plus que nous, dobe. Autant en finir au plus vite. » Naruto acquiesça, sans oublier de lancer un regard meurtrier à l'Uchiha, et se maudissant toujours pour ses 'brillantes idées'.

Kabuto, qui avait refusé net de participer à la course (certificat médical à l'appui), faisait office de juge d'arrivée. Il donna le départ de la course.

« 3... 2... 1... Partez ! »

Choji et Ino tombèrent dès les premiers pas. Se relevant tant bien que mal, ils firent de nouveau quelques pas avant de retomber. Exaspérée, Ino proposa à Choji de prendre tout leur temps, ce qui limita les chutes.

De leur côté, Haku et Shikamaru sautillaient prudemment, mais sûrement. En revanche, Shino avait bien du mal à contenir l'ardeur de Kankuro, et ils manquèrent de peu une chute splendide. Quant à Lee et Sakura... Disons simplement que Sakura était presque portée par Lee, donc ils avançaient très vite, mais la jeune fille était très mal à l'aise, en partie à cause de l'emplacement des mains de son compagnon, à qui on ne pouvait pourtant pas reprocher de le faire exprès.

Une des plus grandes surprises était l'équipe de Temari et Tenten. Elles se tenaient toutes deux par la taille (N/A : Je ne fais pas de yuri, ne vous inquiétez pas), et étaient parfaitement synchrones, ce qui leur permit de remporter haut la main la course. Dès qu'elles franchirent la ligne d'arrivée, elles sortirent du sac si précipitamment qu'elles en tombèrent toutes les deux, se lançant quelques insultes, mais finirent par se serrer la main brièvement (sous le regard d'Ino, qui, toujours pas sortie de son sac, mais enfin arrivée, les observait avec un air menaçant).

« Pas mal, pour une lone wolf. » Temari regardait Tenten avec respect.

« J'avoue que tu m'as surprise aussi, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être synchrone avec une citizen. » Les deux filles se jaugèrent du regard, avant d'être interpelées par Sakura, qui avait le teint un peu plus rose que d'habitude.

« Hé, regardez ! On dirait que ces deux-là n'arrivent pas à collaborer. »

La course n'était pas tout à fait finie. Il restait une équipe, qui apparemment avait beaucoup de mal à avancer, et vu la façon dont elle s'y prenait, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit arrivée à mi-parcours.

« Ne me colle pas !!! »

« Je ne fais pas exprès, _dobe_. Le sac n'est pas immense, tu sais. » Naruto fusilla le brun du regard. Ils continuèrent un moment sans rien dire, avant que Naruto ne hurle de nouveau.

« Mais fais attention à où tu mets tes mains, bon sang !!! » Sasuke poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ça me plaisait de te frôler le derrière pour maintenir le sac. » Du côté de la ligne d'arrivée, certains pouffèrent, tandis que d'autres rougirent aux pensées qui leur vint. Sakura avait à présent l'air d'une tomate trop mûre, se remémorant sa propre course.

Sasuke regardait la ligne d'arrivée avec envie. 'Faites que ça finisse...' Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le blond à ses côtés, qui gigotait dans tous les sens dans le but de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui, ne réussissant qu'à s'y frotter davantage. Et après les pensées qu'il avait eues concernant ledit blond quelques minutes auparavant, il n'arrivait plus très bien à réfléchir correctement, et c'est bien malgré lui que son corps commençait à réagir aux frictions involontaires de Naruto. 'Maudites hormones...'

Ils approchaient à présent du moment de délivrance. Plus qu'un mètre ou deux et ils y étaient... Naruto fit un bond en avant. Manque de chance (LittleShizu : Ça dépend pour qui XD.../ Shizu : t'es vivante, toi ? Attends, je vais arranger ça... /bruits de marteau, de scie, et de pelle), l'énergie qu'il mit dans ce mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il s'étala de tout son long sur le côté, entraînant l'Uchiha avec lui.

BAM !

« Mmmffffgrmmlbpff !!! » Sasuke avait les bras coincés sous le blond (il les avait tendus pour amortir sa chute) et n'arrivait pas à respirer, sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son partenaire. Pourtant Naruto restait figé dans la même position, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Il ne sentait même pas que Sasuke lui chatouillait la nuque pendant qu'il suffoquait. En revanche, il sentait très bien cette étrange...

« OUCH !!!! » Naruto se redressa subitement, libérant ainsi son coéquipier, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Ça va pas de me mordre comme ça !!! » Naruto regardait Sasuke, furieux.

« Si tu n'avais pas essayé de m'étouffer, je ne l'aurais pas fait, imbécile ! » L'Uchiha était fumant de rage. Non seulement il avait failli mourir par asphyxie, mais en plus il y avait ce petit problème qui semblait avoir empiré. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement de ce fichu sac, il aurait de très gros ennuis... Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été surpris par ton-mmpfff... !!!! »

La salle fut soudainement très silencieuse. Sasuke se releva, rouge de colère et de honte.

« Désolé, j'ai glissé. La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose d'aussi stupide et que tu chutes, essaie de ne plus entraîner les autres avec toi, dobe. » Il sortit du sac, se fichant éperdument d'être le centre de toutes les attentions, et se tourna vers son cousin.

« Haku, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je rentre, à pied s'il le faut. Tu ne me feras pas rester plus longtemps. » Il tourna les talons et s'en fut, sans un regard pour le pauvre blond qui était resté au sol, stupéfait.

« Sasuke-kun !!! Attends-moi, je te raccompagne ! » Haku se tourna vers les autres, un sourire gêné sur le visage. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attitude de mon cousin... Il n'est pas méchant, mais... Pas très social, on va dire. Je suis son chauffeur, alors je vais vous laisser aussi. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invités, Shikamaru-san. C'était vraiment très réussi, Kiba-san, Naruto-kun. À très bientôt j'espère ! » Et il courut après son cousin qui avait déjà quitté le hangar.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, un brouhaha infernal s'installa. Tout le monde parlait de la réaction étrange de Sasuke. Kiba aida Naruto à se relever.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le blond secoua la tête, un air toujours abasourdi sur le visage.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien. » Puis il se resaisit. « En tout cas, ce n'est pas parce qu'un imbécile est parti que la fête est terminée !!! Shino, tu peux lancer la musique ? »

Le DJ reprit sa place, et la soirée reprit son cours normal, entrecoupée de temps en temps par Naruto ou Kiba, qui lançaient des défis à tout le monde, de plus en plus farfelus.

Ino finit par leur interdire toute boisson alcoolisée, et tant qu'elle y était, le micro aussi. Contre ces mesures, les garçons se révoltèrent.

« Mais, Ino-chaaaaan ! On ne veut rien faire de mal !!!! » Naruto la regardait avec la tête de quelqu'un qui avait trop bu.

« C'est vrai, on veut juste savoir si, de l'estrade, on peut atteindre la Lune ! » Kiba se tenait à la table pour ne pas tomber.

« Tsss... Et après vous dites que vous tenez bien l'alcool... Je vous promets que je vais trouver un moyen de vous désaoûler tous les deux... ». Sur ces paroles, elle alla trouver Sakura, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. 'Plus JAMAIS ils ne toucheront à un verre d'alcool, ces deux-là... Et elle non plus' se dit-elle en arrivant juste à temps pour empêcher Sakura de tomber par-terre.

« Sakura, tu as bu combien de verres ? »

« Aaaah, Ino, ne viens pas me faire la morale maintenant, je décuve. » Elle regarda Naruto qui sautait de l'estrade en tendant la main vers les spots de lumière, Kiba mort de rire derrière lui. « Quoique je dois encore être bien saoûle pour penser que Naruto a un charme fou... » Ino rit.

« Pour moi qui ne suis pas ivre, il est très bien... Et il sait être sexy quand il le veut. » Sakura sembla réfléchir un instant avant de parler.

« Mouais... Dommage qu'il soit si _chiant_... Je ne sais plus quoi inventer pour qu'il me lâche... »

« Avoue qu'il est moins collant et gênant que Lee. » À ces mots, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses rougit. Ino la regarda suspicieusement.

« Sakura... ? Ne me dis pas que... » Elle pouffa de rire.

« Arrête, Ino... Il ne vaut pas mieux que Naruto, tu ne me feras pas dire le contraire. Mais il a... enfin... euh... » Sakura était de nouveau plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre, ce qui fit éclater de rire Ino.

« Il a quoi, des dents plus blanches que la moyenne ? » Sakura roula des yeux.

« Non... Enfin, oui, mais je ne parlais pas de ça... On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais... il est très musclé, tu sais. » Ino la regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier.

« Oh, tu as tout à fait raison, Sakura. » Imperceptiblement, elle farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir discrètement un dictaphone. « Donc tu trouves qu'il a une bonne musculature ? » Sakura hocha affirmativement de la tête, avant de rajouter :

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention avant, parce que je regardais surtout ses sourcils, mais sa combinaison verte est assez moulante, et... euh... bah, on peut voir qu'il a un physique plutôt... p-pas mal. » Ino se retenait à présent de sauter sur place, tandis que Sakura avait l'air très très embarrassée.

« Aha, et qu'est-ce que Lee a d'autre, comme qualités ? »

« Hum... » Sakura semblait réfléchir profondément sur la question. « Il n'abandonne jamais, et est très optimiste. En plus, il est romantique... Il a aussi un sens de la justice très développé, aussi... » Elle fit une pause, avant d'ajouter :

« En fait, c'est le prince charmant idéal, si on lui enlève la coupe au bol et les sourcils épais. »

« Woah, merci Sakura !!! Tu viens de me faire voir Lee sous un nouveau jour ! » Sakura sourit vaguement, répondant par un 'de rien', avant de commencer à s'endormir. Finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment décuvé, et Ino sentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'encontre de son amie, mais... Le croustillant avant tout ! Elle laissa la jeune fille faire un somme, avant d'aller trouver Choji. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis, d'un commun accord, allèrent trouver Shikamaru qui broyait du noir. Temari et Tenten étaient tellement occupées à se raconter des blagues (l'alcool fait des miracles) qu'il en avait perdu sa cavalière. Temari l'avait laissé, en le remerciant pour son idée de mélange des clans, alors qu'elle venait d'éclater de rire à cause d'une histoire très drôle que Tenten venait de lui faire entendre. Lorsque Choji et Ino s'approchèrent de lui, il se renfongna encore plus. Il était persuadé qu'ils venaient le trouver pour inventer un quelconque plan... Il n'avait pas tort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Hé, Naruto, Lee, Kiba ! » Les trois interpelés se tournèrent vers Ino, qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. « J'ai un défi pour vous. Est-ce que vous êtes capables de faire vingt fois le tour du hangar à cloche-pied ? » Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent, peu enthousiastes par cette perspective, mais Lee sauta sur ses deux pieds instantanément, répondant fort bruyamment par l'affirmative. Ino en profita pour mettre en applique les conseils de Shikamaru.

« En voilà au moins un qui n'a peur de rien, contrairement à d'autres... » L'effet fut immédiat. Naruto et Kiba vociférèrent, démentant les paroles d'Ino, avant de se lancer dehors pour démarrer leur tâche.

Un moment plus tard, Lee entra de nouveau dans la salle, tout joyeux, et pas essoufflé le moins du monde. Naruto et Kiba suivaient, pantelants. Ils réclamèrent à boire, et Choji, très obligeant, leur proposa son cocktail spécial, réservé aux 'hommes très virils' comme le lui avait suggéré Shikamaru. Voyant là encore un défi à relever, les deux amis s'empressèrent d'accepter. Mais à peine avaient-ils bu une gorgée qu'ils sentirent leur gorge prendre feu. Choji les regardait d'un air tellement menaçant qu'ils n'osèrent pas protester et finirent tant bien que mal leur verre. Ensuite, il leur proposa de goûter à des en-cas qu'il n'avait encore testé sur personne.

« Mais je ne sais pas si vous oserez... Vous n'avez pas demandé un autre verre de mon cocktail, ça veut dire que vous avez eu du mal à le boire... » Aussitôt, les deux garçons reprirent un verre, faisant mentalement leurs prières, et le vidèrent d'un trait, avant de s'attaquer à la nourriture. À leur plus grande surprise, elle était délicieuse et calmait les sensations de brûlures qu'avait causé la boisson (non alcoolisée, mais avec des ingrédients très... épicés, on va dire :p).

À peine avaient-ils eu le temps de finir les derniers en-cas que Shikamaru leur versa à tous les deux un seau remplit d'eau glacée sur la tête.

« Whaaaaa !!! Shika, t'es malade ou quoi !!! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Shikamaru ne répondit pas, faisant juste signe à Ino de venir.

« Oh, Shikamaru ! Réponds ! » Mais le brun était déjà retourné s'asseoire, prêt à faire un petit somme.

« C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous désaoûler, bande d'idiots. » Ino se tenait devant eux, menaçante.

« Hein ? Mais, Ino, on n'est pas ivres ! » Kiba semblait trouver l'idée ridicule.

« Ah oui ? Alors rappelle-moi pourquoi Naruto a failli se tuer tout à l'heure en essayant de grimper sur le toit du hangar ? »

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils.

« Attends... c'était pour quoi faire, déjà Kiba ? »

« Euh... Je sais plus... » Ino perdit patience.

« Ce n'était pas pour voir s'il pouvait _voler_, par hasard ? »

« Ah, maintenant que tu le dis... » Naruto fut interrompu par l'explosion d'Ino.

« BANDE DE CRÉTINS !!!! JE VOUS JURE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE VOUS VOIS UN VERRE DE PONCH À LA MAIN, JE VOUS LE FAIS BOUFFER, MOI, VOTRE VERRE !!! »

'On peut presque voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles'. Naruto n'osa pas formuler cette pensée à voix haute, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle colère chez la jeune fille. Elle était tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Oh, et toi. » Ino pointa un index accusateur vers Kiba, qui se mit à craindre le pire. « Il serait peut-être temps que tu fasse ton annonce, ou tout le monde sera en train de dormir quand tu te décideras. » Elle lui tendit le micro et s'en alla d'un pas vif vers Sakura, avec en tête l'idée de la réveiller aussi délicatement qu'elle l'aurait fait pour Naruto. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces buveurs qui ne tenaient pas compte de leur limite face à l'alcool...

Pendant ce temps, Kiba avait décidé de suivre ses conseils. De nouveau complètement sobre, il monta sur l'estrade, et réclama l'attention de tout le monde.

« Je crois qu'on arrive à la fin de cette superbe soirée, alors je dois vous dire plusieurs choses. D'abord, merci d'être venus aussi nombreux pour faire la fête, comme ça on a pu vérifier que celui qui a dit 'plus on est de fous, plus on rit' ne disait pas de conneries. »Quelques personnes qu'Ino soupçonnait d'avoir bu plus que de raison s'écroulèrent de rire à cette remarque. Kiba s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Ensuite, merci à tous ceux qui se sont donné tant de mal pour que cette soirée se passe bien, donc merci à Naruto, Shino, Ino, Shikamaro-pardon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher- Shikamaru et Choji, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont participé aux préparatifs. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Tenten. « Enfin, certains se demandent pourquoi avoir fait cette fête aujourd'hui, ou si je regarde ma montre, hier. L'idée n'est pas de moi, elle vient de Shikamaru, Choji, Shino et Naruto. Ils ont voulu m'offrir un bon souvenir-et ils ont réussi-, avant mon départ. En effet, je quitte la région, et croyez-moi, vous allez me manquer. » Kiba dut se racler la gorge pour continuer, car elle commençait à se nouer. « En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour être venus, et j'espère que vous garderez de cette fête un aussi bon souvenir que moi. Je... » Sa voix se brisa, et il baissa la tête. Naruto vint lui donner une accolade fraternelle, imité par Shino, Choji, Shikamaru et Ino. Tenten, un peu plus sobre, vint se jeter dans ses bras, en lui faisant promettre de revenir les voir de temps en temps. Peu à peu, ce fut tout le monde qui vint lui souhaiter au revoir, et même Kankuro lui serra la main avec respect, tandis que Temari le saluait d'un signe de tête.

Lentement, la salle se vida, ne laissant plus que Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru et Shino, qui allèrent déplier leurs sacs de couchage et s'endormirent aussitôt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À la même heure, mais quelques kilomètres plus loin, Sasuke, une fois de plus, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette soirée, et à la conversation qu'il avait eue dans la voiture avec Haku :

Flashback... barkXD :

_« Ce n'était pas très gentil de partir comme ça, Sasuke-kun. » Sasuke resta silencieux._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto-kun ? »_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Haku fit la moue._

_« Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus coopératif... J'essaie de t'aider. » Sasuke se renforgna._

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » Haku soupira._

_« Quand un garçon embrasse un autre garçon sans crier gare, et qu'il s'enfuit, effrayé par ce qu'il a fait, moi je dis qu'il a besoin d'aide. » Sasuke resta un moment silencieux, avant de céder à sa fureur._

_« Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour le faire taire, ok ? L'incident est clos. » Sasuke détourna la tête, sentant la prochaine question venir._

_« Et pourquoi tu tenais tant à le faire taire ? »_

_« Parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ses commentaires, c'est tout ! »Il ne tenait surtout pas à ce que Haku voie son visage rouge, ni à ce qu'il sache qu'il avait eu une... coughérectioncough à cause de Naruto !!! En plus, c'était complètement stupide de la part de son corps. Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance envers le blond, et le seul sentiment qu'il avait était une pronfonde antipathie._

_Haku ne poursuivit pas son interrogatoire._

_Le reste du trajet se fit en silence._

Fin Flashback... Yatta !!!

Sasuke était beaucoup plus calme, à présent, et regardait les choses avec plus ou moins d'objectivité. D'accord, il mentait quand il disait qu'il n'était pas attiré par Naruto. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être gay (il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas), et il devait reconnaître au blond certaines qualités. Outre un bon physique et un talent artistique remarquable, il y avait quelque chose chez lui que Sasuke aimait particulièrement : cette sensation de chaleur qui l'entourait quand il était près de Naruto. Il avait l'impression d'être vivant, avec lui.

Mais de là à penser qu'il était amoureux du blond... C'était ridicule. Sasuke Uchiha ne tombait _pas_ amoureux. C'était impossible. Comment pourrait-il éprouver un sentiment aussi handicapant que l'amour ? Une voix au fond de lui lui souffla que quelqu'un disait que l'amour rend plus fort.

Ne parvenant à rien, Sasuke se rendit à l'évidence : il devait savoir si oui ou non, il était amoureux de Naruto Uzumaki, le garçon le plus stupide, le plus étourdi et le plus bruyant qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ayant mal au crâne rien qu'à cette pensée.

Mais sa décision était prise. Il irait chercher la vérité.

'Et pour ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen...' Avec un sourire peu rassurant (pour notre pauvre 'amateur de ramen national', comme a dit un jour une revieweuse ;p), il se recoucha, et trouva le sommeil instantanément.

Fin du chapitre.

Il existe un jeu, qui ne vient pas de moi, très simple, car il n'a que deux règles : il ne faut pas penser au jeu lui-même, ni penser de manière perverse. Celui qui enfreint l'une de ces deux règles dit 'perdu', faisant par là-même perdre son entourage. Mais ça peut être très révélateur, car ce n'est pas en pensant au jeu qu'on perd, en général...

Voici la traduction des paroles de la chanson :

Je te tiens entre mes mains

Petit animal

Seul un imbécile te laisserait partir.

Mais si je suis quelque chose, alors c'est la seule chose

Que je devrais savoir

N'importe qui peut-il trouver sa place ?

Parmi tout le monde

N'importe qui peut-il trouver sa place ?

Je te tiens dans mes mains recourbées

Et te protège d'une tempête

Où seul un imbécile te laisserait partir.

Mais si je suis quelque chose, alors c'est la seule chose

Que je devrais savoir

N'importe qui peut-il trouver sa place ?

Parmi tout le monde

N'importe qui peut-il trouver sa place ?

Perdu dans le soleil

N'importe qui peut-il trouver sa place ?


	9. Mise en place de la chasse

Hello minna ! Et oui, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas updated, mais bon, me revoilà bien en forme, avec un petit chapitre, certes, mais le suivant ne tardera pas, car je suis en vacances, et je me force à écrire au moins une heure par jour (mais en général j'en fais deux ou trois lol). Donc c'est promis, je sortirai très vite le prochain chapitre. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire malgré mes posts très très espacés. Merci encore à Bakagwen (dont j'aimerais avoir des nouvelles !!!) et à The masked invisible, qui m'ont boostée pour ce chapitre.

Chapitre 9 : Mise en place de la chasse

"Sasuke-kun."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Mh..."

"Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, il est 7h45, la rosée du matin s'évapore, tu vas être en retard, et toute la beauté de ce monde se dévoile à la levée de la brume matinale... »

"Haku, fous-moi la paix avec ta poésie !" Haku sourit, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre de son cousin. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que ce dernier ne comprenne toutes les paroles de sa tirade poétique.

"A-Attends... Répète ce que tu as dit ?"

"Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, il est 7h45, la rosée du mat-..."

"MERDE !!!!!!!!!" On entendit un grand BAM, un grognement, puis la voix furieuse de son cousin.

"La prochaine fois que tu viens me dire que je suis en retard, commence par ça, au lieu de déblatérer des conneries !!!" Sasuke entendit un rire étouffé. Il maudit mentalement le brun. Il était arrivé il y a peu, et Sasuke le voyait rarement à cause de son travail, mais pour lui, c'était déjà trop. En plus, depuis quelques temps, Haku avait l'air décidé à se mêler de la vie de son cousin, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pratiquement pas. Itachi et Haku passaient la majeure partie de leur temps à la SC (Sharingan Corps pour ceux qui ont une mémoire aussi efficace que la mienne), laissant Sasuke se débrouiller comme s'il vivait seul, et c'était très bien comme ça. Alors pourquoi maintenant ce serait différent ?

Tout en continuant à maudire son cousin, Sasuke se prépara à la vitesse de la lumière. Lorsqu'il descendit pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner, il fut surprit de voir son frère et Haku assis à table, prenant eux aussi un petit-déjeuner.

"Vous ne travaillez pas ce matin ?"

"Notre présence n'est pas requise en ce moment, petit-frère. »

Ceci expliquait cela (autrement dit, Sasuke comprenait à présent ce que Haku faisait à 7h45 dans sa chambre, et la suite des événements).

« Hn. » Sans un mot, il avala un bol de céréales avant de se précipiter dans le hall. Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua, on entendit le bruit de pas précipités sur le gravier, puis le calme revint dans la maison.

Itachi fit tourner sa tasse de café vide dans ses mains, pensif. « Effectivement, il y a quelque chose qui se prépare, par ici... »

Haku sourit. « Je te l'avais bien dit... Et crois-moi, ça vaut le coup de prendre un peu de vacances rien que pour voir ça. »

« D'accord, mais j'ignore comment l'entreprise va prendre le fait que ses deux meilleurs agents disparaissent de la circulation pour une durée encore indéterminée... »

« Bah, ne t'en fais pas, ils s'en sortiront très bien sans nous. En revanche, ça risque de ne pas être le cas pour ton petit-frère... » Haku se lança alors dans la description d'un plan machiavélique (dont on ne connaîtra pas le but, hahaha !), et Itachi ajouta bientôt quelques idées de son cru. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse tout le plaisir à Haku de tourmenter Sasuke, alors qu'il avait pris des vacances spécialement pour ça. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que son cousin qui était capable de faire preuve d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de martyriser quelqu'un...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains. La cloche venait de sonner la fin des cours de la matinée, et comme d'habitude, il avait dû se précipiter hors de la classe pour éviter de se retrouver pris au milieu d'un véritable raz-de-marée humain. Pour échapper à ses fans, il avait dû s'enfermer dans un placard à balais au sous-sol de l'école. À présent, il réfléchissait à sa matinée, qui avait été riche en fiascos. Le premier coup lui avait été assené alors qu'il essayait désespérément d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Il y serait parvenu s'il n'était pas tombé par mégarde sur le concierge de l'école, qui l'avait surpris en train d'escalader le mur de l'enceinte. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure dans le bureau du concierge, Sasuke avait dû se rendre en cours avec un mot expliquant pourquoi il était en retard. Cela n'aurait pas été si grave s'il n'avait pas eu comme premier cours de la journée biologie. Orochimaru avait pris un malin plaisir à lire le mot à toute la classe, pendant que Sasuke se faisait le plus petit possible, rouge de honte. En effet, le concierge avait écrit qu'il avait trouvé Sasuke en train d'escalader le mur comme 'l'un de ces fichus délinquants qui volent pour le plaisir et qui passent leur nuit à boire et à prendre du bon temps avec les filles'. Il avait ajouté que vu les cernes que le coupable affichait, il n'avait vraiment pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit, et Orochimaru insista bien sur cette phrase, laissant deviner ce qu'aurait pu faire Sasuke durant son temps théorique de sommeil.

Quand il eut fini de lire le mot, le professeur ordonna à Sasuke d'aller s'asseoir (avec la promesse d'une retenue le lendemain), et à l'horreur de ce dernier, la seule place encore disponible était mystérieusement située pile au milieu d'un flot de filles avides qui le regardaient comme si elles lui auraient bien donné leur temps de sommeil, elles aussi.

La suite des événements persuadèrent Sasuke qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'Haku ne le réveille pas, ce matin-là. Le dernier cours de la matinée avait été consacré à la poursuite de leur projet, sous la surveillance d'Iruka. Sachant que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le blond, il l'avait embrassé puis s'était enfui, Sasuke n'était pas ravi de se retrouver face à face avec Naruto, et encore moins de devoir lui parler. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir tout de suite s'il était ou pas amoureux du blond. Mais Dame Chance ayant décidé de le fuir aujourd'hui, il se résigna et se tourna vers son voisin, déterminé à en finir au plus vite. À sa grande surprise, Naruto était silencieux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il feuilletait les instructions que Kakashi leur avait donné le premier jour, l'air absent. Sasuke ne dit rien, attendant une quelconque réaction du blond. Ce silence pesant dura un moment, puis, comme s'il perdait une lutte interne, Naruto se décida enfin à parler.

« Hé, teme... »

« Hn ? » Naruto ne semblait pas très à l'aise, mais il continua cependant.

« Tu as une drôle de façon de tomber sur les gens, tu sais ? »

Sasuke le regarda, abasourdi. « Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un sourire niais sur le visage. « Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié cet... accident. » 'Comme si je pouvais oublier facilement son regard meurtrier quand je lui suis tombé dessus...' À cette pensée, Naruto baissa les yeux et rougit. Cela faisait à présent deux fois qu'il goûtait aux lèvres du brun, et cela ne lui avait pas paru dégoûtant...

« Bon, on s'y met ? »

Naruto releva la tête. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre de quoi Sasuke parlait, car il s'était perdu dans des pensées très confuses.

Sasuke, lui, se sentait en partie soulagé de voir que sa conduite n'avait pas eu un très gros impact sur le blond. En partie, car il ressentait une sorte de frustration qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il prit la feuille d'instructions, et s'appliqua à formuler des questions qui lui permettraient de mener à bien leur projet sans dévoiler sa propre curiosité.

À la fin de l'heure, il s'était senti au bord de la crise de nerf. Naruto n'avait pas une seule fois répondu sérieusement à ses questions. Lui-même avait posé des questions qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec leur projet, comme par exemple, s'il croyait qu'en ajoutant de l'encre sur une feuille de papier pliée pour former un avion, cette dernière volerait mieux que sans encre, et ainsi de suite...

À présent, Sasuke se demandait ce que ce comportement pouvait bien signifier. C'était comme si Naruto avait décidé de se fermer hermétiquement à lui, et qu'il voulait ainsi couler leur projet. À bout de nerf, Sasuke craqua.

« NARUTO UZUMAKI, JE TE HAIS !!!! »

Il avait juste oublié qu'il s'était réfugié dans le placard à balais pour échapper à ses fans... Il en fut quitte pour une nouvelle course-poursuite. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas son jour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans son refuge, Naruto crut reconnaître la voix de l'Uchiha qui hurlait son nom. Il rit doucement. 'S'il croit qu'il va réussir à me connaître simplement en me posant des questions, il peut tout aussi bien rendre son rapport à Kakashi tout de suite...' Il n'avait pas l'intention de se livrer au premier venu, surtout si celui-ci avait un comportement aussi asocial. Naruto n'avait pas oublié la façon dont Sasuke avait répondu à ses propres questions la première fois. 'Bah, ça lui servira de leçon...'

Ne voulant pas rejoindre les autres ce midi-là, il se roula en boule dans le creux du toit, et réfléchit au comportement de Sasuke le jour de la fête. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce qu'il avait senti, c'était bel et bien une réaction peu orthodoxe qu'avait eu le corps de Sasuke. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction ? Il comprenait parfaitement que l'Uchiha ait voulu le faire taire (avec un moyen assez... particulier, c'est vrai), mais il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi, ou plutôt, qui, était la cause de cette réaction.

Soudain, une idée émergea dans l'esprit du blond. Excité, le blond se leva d'un bond, manquant de peu de tomber de son perchoir, et regagna le sol plus calmement, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Il allait trouver la personne pour qui Uchiha éprouvait de l'attirance, et pour ça, il aurait besoin de mettre le brun dans toutes sortes de situations... Hilare, il se mit en quête de sa proie.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke était cloué à une chaise de la cafétéria, capturé par une marée de filles, qui ne cessaient de vouloir le nourrir. Exaspéré, il se retenait de les gifler, tandis qu'il tentait d'élaborer un plan d'évasion. C'est à ce moment que Naruto pénétra dans la cafétéria. À la plus grande surprise du brun, il se dirigea droit sur lui.

« Désolé les filles, mais il faut que je vous emprunte Sasuke-_kun _quelques minutes... » Reluctantes, celles qui retenaient Sasuke le lâchèrent, non sans avoir fait promettre à Naruto de le leur ramener, pour qu'il ne s'échappe plus. Ravi, Naruto acquiesça.

Hébété, Sasuke suivi son sauveur sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Naruto se retourna vers le brun, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres. Quand Sasuke rougit, son sourire se fit victorieux.

« Alors, Sasuke-_kun_, il paraît que les filles t'intimident ? »

'Huh ?' Sasuke regarda Naruto sans comprendre. « P-Pardon ? »

« Allez, ce n'est pas la peine de faire l'innocent, je sais ce qu'il t'arrive. » Sasuke rougit de plus belle, de plus en plus perdu par les paroles de Naruto. Où voulait-il en venir ?

« J-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. » C'était la stricte vérité, pour une fois.

« Oh, Sasuke-_kun_, c'est normal d'avoir de telles réactions, quand on se sent attiré par quelqu'un. » Naruto retenait un fou-rire devant la vision qu'offrait Sasuke. On aurait dit que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Effrayé, le brun avait même reculé de quelques pas, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il serait volontiers allé plus loin si un arbre n'avait pas stoppé sa retraite.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que t-tu veux dire ?! » s'étrangla Sasuke, car Naruto se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Quand ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, Sasuke commença réellement à paniquer. Pour couronner le tout, à cause de la proximité du blond, son corps s'anima peu à peu, figeant littéralement Sasuke de terreur. 'Oh non, pas encore, pas maintenant... foutues hormones, PAS MAINTENANT !!!' Avec un effort surhumain, Sasuke parvint à regagner petit à petit le contrôle de son corps.

Mais sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue, et Naruto obtint confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait : Sasuke était bel et bien attiré par quelqu'un. Le glaçon sur pattes n'était finalement peut-être pas si froid que ça... Il restait cependant à déterminer à qui était vouée cette attirance. Mais pour l'instant, ce qu'il avait pu tirer de Sasuke suffisait. Il recula, permettant inconsciemment à Sasuke de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée.

Toujours souriant, Naruto reprit la direction de la cafétéria. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné de quelques mètres, il se retourna et cria à Sasuke : « Rendez-vous à la fin des cours devant mon casier... Tu y seras si tu ne veux pas que je parle de ton 'problème' à tout le monde ! » Sur ce, il pouffa de rire et partit.

Sasuke était en état de choc. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le blond savait-il qu'il était attiré par lui ? Ou bien cherchait-il seulement à le déstabiliser ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Naruto semblait l'encourager... Était-ce pour mieux l'humilier ? Sasuke se prit de nouveau la tête entre les mains, essayant de déchiffrer les pensées du blond.

Blond qui se faisait poursuivre par une horde de filles en colère parce qu'il ne leur avait pas ramené leur Sasuke-kun adoré...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata soupira, probablement pour la quinzième fois depuis le début du cours. Du coin de l'œil, Tenten l'observait avec inquiétude. À la fin de l'heure, elle alla la rejoindre, décidée à la secouer un peu.

« Viens, on va faire un tour, Hinata. » Lentement, Hinata prit ses affaires et suivi Tenten hors de la classe. Elles marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à un parc, et s'assirent à un banc. Hinata regardait droit vers le sol, ses mains pour une fois calmement posées sur ses genoux.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Tenten regardait la jeune fille, déterminée à obtenir une réponse valable.

« J-Je ne s-sais pas t-trop... » Tenten leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait falloir la pousser un peu...

« Arrête, tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. C'est à propos de Kiba. » Hinata se figea, gardant les yeux résolument fixés au sol. Tenten poursuivit. « Laisse-moi deviner... Il t'a enfin fait sa déclaration, c'est ça ? » La jeune fille se mit alors à trembler de tous ses membres, et hocha très légèrement la tête.

« Et... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » Pas de réponse. Apparemment, Hinata avait décidé de livrer le moins d'information possible à Tenten.

« Et bien... Je pensais que tu serais un peu plus coopérative. Tu sais, je suis ton amie, j'essaie de t'aider. Mais si tu t'obstines à t'enfermer dans ton mutisme, tu risques de te couper de tout le monde, et de redevenir la fille que personne ne remarque que tu étais avant que Kiba ne te trouve. »

Cette déclaration raviva des souvenirs chez la jeune fille. Des années auparavant, elle était si discrète qu'effectivement, personne ne se souciait d'elle, et c'est à peine si les professeurs ne l'oubliaient pas lors des sorties scolaires. Jusqu'au jour où un garçon était arrivé dans sa classe, et s'était tout de suite assis à côté d'elle, lui parlant sans arrêt. Très étonnée, elle avait d'abord été incapable de lui répondre de façon cohérente, puis elle s'était progressivement détendue en sa présence, à un point qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint avec personne à ce jour. Elle avait même eu le cran, des années plus tard, de lui demander pourquoi il était venu vers elle. Il lui avait tout simplement répondu que quand il la regardait, il se sentait calme, apaisé, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, qui débordait d'énergie (qu'il dépensait généralement à faire des bêtises). À ce moment, Hinata s'était sentie bien avec ce garçon à ses côtés qui lui semblait très rafraîchissant. Leur amitié avait grandi, et chacun était devenu le confident de l'autre.

Un jour, un autre garçon était arrivé dans l'école. La peau assez matte, blond, avec des yeux couleur saphir, il irradiait la bonne humeur. Hinata fut tout de suite attirée par lui. Il semblait à l'aise avec tout le monde, l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était. Tout comme Kiba, il s'était mis à lui parler naturellement. Elle s'était sentie rougir, et avait développé une très grande admiration envers ce garçon blond qui souriait tout le temps. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un masque. Elle s'était alors appliquée à devenir une personne plus sociable, moins timide, pour pouvoir devenir un véritable soutien le jour où son masque se briserait.

Kiba avait tout de suite remarqué l'attirance de son amie pour ce nouveau venu, et s'était mis en tête de l'aider à atteindre son but.

Mais Hinata ne savait pas à quel point cela lui avait coûté. Elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre soupçon sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Quand il lui avait finalement avoué qu'il l'aimait, son monde s'était écroulé sous l'énorme poids de la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait toujours agi comme un véritable ami envers elle, il l'avait même aidée à se rapprocher de celui dont elle était amoureuse, sans laisser transparaître une seule fois ses sentiments. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Et surtout, quelles souffrances lui avait-elle fait endurer, durant toutes ces années où elle s'était appuyée sur lui pour s'approcher de Naruto ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté sans un mot cette situation qui, à coup sûr, lui avait causé beaucoup de peine ?

Ces questions plongeaient Hinata dans le désarroi le plus total. L'esprit torturé par l'absence de réponse, elle ne vit même pas Tenten se lever et s'éloigner d'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto était négligemment appuyé contre son casier, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. La réaction de l'Uchiha ce midi lui avait apporté une immense satisfaction, et il brûlait d'impatience de remettre le brun dans l'embarras. Il lui restait cependant un léger point à éclaircir : comment trouver celle qui faisait fondre Sasuke ? Naruto était certain que si la fille s'approchait de lui, Sasuke ne laisserait rien paraître. En revanche, si c'était lui, Naruto Uzumaki, détective spécialisé dans les histoires de cœur, qui lui posait des questions pour le moins embarrassantes à proximité de cette fille, il découvrirait à coup sûr à qui l'Uchiha portait de l'affection. C'était peut-être un plan stupide, mais pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il trouverait bien d'autres idées plus tard.

Tandis que le blond réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de faire avouer Sasuke, ce dernier hésitait encore entre franchir le couloir qui le mènerait à Naruto, ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes (ce qui n'était certes pas très 'uchihaesque'). Jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé dans une position aussi embarrassante. D'un côté, il avait envie de voir ce que le blond lui réservait, et d'un autre, il craignait l'humiliation. Certes, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était attiré par Naruto, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en était amoureux. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il pouvait toujours l'envoyer promener et tout nier en bloc. Dans le cas contraire, et bien... il n'allait pas laisser tomber simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les sentiments du blond. Une solution s'imposa lentement à ses yeux. Naruto avait l'air de savoir qu'il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour lui, et Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de plus. Si le blond le provoquait, ce serait à ses risques et périls. De plus, cette solution avait l'avantage de ne pas mettre Sasuke en position de faiblesse, ce qui était inconcevable pour un Uchiha. De nouveau plein d'assurance, il se dirigea vers sa proie.

« Tu m'attendais, Uzumaki ? »

Naruto sursauta, surpris de ne pas s'être rendu compte que l'Uchiha était si près de lui.

« Tu es en retard, Sasuke-_kun_... »

Sasuke sourit, et décida d'entrer dans le jeu du blond. « J'en suis désolé. T'aurais-je manqué, Naruto-_kun _? »

Un instant déstabilisé par la réplique de l'Uchiha, Naruto se rappela la raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné rendez-vous. S'éloignant un peu (décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas senti Sasuke arriver, alors qu'il était si près de lui), le blond sourit à son tour et dit : « tu ne sais pas à quel point, Sasuke-_kun_... Mais ce n'est pas la question. Viens, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »

Intrigué, Sasuke suivit Naruto sans un mot. 'Ce n'est pas la question ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas la question ?' pensait-il, alors qu'ils sortaient de l'enceinte du lycée. Soudain, Naruto s'engouffra dans le pub en face du bâtiment. Ne sachant trop s'il devait le suivre, Sasuke attendit devant l'entrée, se demandant ce que le blond désirait lui montrer. Quand ce dernier ressortit avec deux boissons – non-alcoolisées – dans les mains, l'Uchiha devint encore plus confus.

« Tiens, prends ça et viens t'assoir là. » Naruto lui indiqua un siège qui se trouvait pile en face de la sortie du lycée. Le blond prit place à côté de lui, et l'observa en souriant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ? » demanda Sasuke, toujours aussi confus.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter quelqu'un à boire un verre avec moi ? » répondit Naruto.

« Hn ». Sasuke ne croyait pas une seconde à cette déclaration. Peu lui importait, au final, de savoir pourquoi il l'avait amené ici, Sasuke avait décidé de prendre les choses comme elles venaient, et de les tourner à son avantage. Se rapprochant du blond, il entreprit de détailler son visage, espérant mettre Naruto le plus mal à l'aise possible.

Et effectivement, Naruto commença à perdre plus ou moins contenance devant le regard pénétrant de Sasuke. Heureusement pour lui, la cloche du lycée sonna, et les derniers élèves sortirent. Sachant que ce serait le moment où la plupart des filles de leur classe finissaient leur option, Naruto détourna l'attention de Sasuke (qui avait gagné en assurance à mesure que Naruto en perdait), et pointa du doigt Tenten : « Tiens, Uchiha, regarde Tenten. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau chez elle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Surpris par cette question pour le moins inattendue, Sasuke observa la jeune fille, mais ne vit rien d'anormal. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le blond, qui scrutait son visage. « Je ne vois rien de bizarre, Uzumaki. »

« Ah bon... Ça doit être mon imagination alors. En tout cas, on peut dire qu'elle a autant de caractère que Temari... Tiens, elle sort, elle aussi. » Inconsciemment, Sasuke regarda le portail, d'où sortaient les filles de sa classe. Il remarqua en passant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun effort à fournir pour regarder dans cette direction : il était pile en face de la sortie. Quand il vit que Naruto continuait à l'observer intensément, il commença à comprendre la machination du blond. 'Quel crétin stupide ahuri sans cervelle !' pensa-t-il, 'cet abruti a cru que je m'intéressais à une fille ! Il n'a rien compris...'

Naruto vit la stupeur sur le visage de Sasuke, et mis cela sur le compte de l'évocation de Temari. 'Serait-ce une piste ?', s'interrogea-t-il, un sourire commençant à se former sur ses lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke-_kun_ ? C'est d'entendre le nom de Temari qui te met dans cet état ? » L'espace d'un instant, Naruto crut entendre les mots 'imbécile blond' sortir de la bouche de Sasuke, alors que celui-ci était pris d'un violente quinte de toux.

'Même pas un soupçon de discrétion, en plus' pensa Sasuke. Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même qu'il avait momentanément perdu en entendant les âneries du blond – et s'empêchant de traiter Naruto de tous les noms (car il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire passer de nouveau des insultes pour de la toux) – Sasuke tenta de répondre avec calme : « Je ne crois pas qu'une seule fille au monde soit capable de m'étonner autant que toi, Uzumaki. Honnêtement, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas espérer grand-chose de ton cerveau, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point. »

« Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles, Uchiha ?! Tu me cherches ? »

Sasuke se retint de répondre à cette provocation, notant avec satisfaction que le 'Sasuke-_kun_' avait disparu du discours du blond. C'était à lui à présent de mener la danse. « Tes tentatives pathétiques pour trouver qui me plaît – car c'est bien ce que tu cherches, non ? – ne riment à rien. Tu tiens vraiment à savoir s'il y a quelqu'un qui m'attire ? » Tout en parlant, Sasuke s'était rapproché de Naruto jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Naruto recula tout au fond de sa chaise, complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de l'Uchiha.

« Alors, Uzumaki ? Tu te dégonfles ? »

Cette phrase eut le don de redonner tout son aplomb à Naruto.

« N'importe quoi, Uchiha ! Je ne suis pas une fillette ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors tu accepteras de venir chez moi ce soir, tu pourrais peut-être trouver un indice... » 'Et j'en profiterai pour avancer un peu dans notre projet' rajouta-t-il silencieusement. Sasuke ne tenait pas à récolter une mauvaise note, dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Et puis, ça lui donnait une occasion d'observer un peu plus le blond.

Bien sûr, Naruto prit cette invitation comme un défi, et accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la maison des Uchiha, Naruto se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter la proposition de Sasuke. Le brun se sentirait particulièrement à l'aise chez lui, tandis que Naruto tenterait de ne pas trop montrer sa gêne devant tant de luxe, ce qui risquait de le ridiculiser. Il pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en plus de tout le reste, il soit si riche ? Naruto entendait déjà les railleries de Sasuke, comparant leurs lieux de vie respectifs.

« Alors, Uzumaki ? Tu entres ? Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. »

Naruto grogna. Il suivit l'Uchiha sans un mot, se promettant de partir dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

Mais il dut bien vite s'arrêter, car Sasuke s'était figé, et ne semblait pas enclin à avancer de nouveau.

Curieux, Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il ne vit rien, sinon un peu de lumière dans une pièce devant eux. Sasuke jura.

« Sasu-mmh... » Naruto s'était retrouvé en moins de secondes qu'il n'en faut pour le dire dans des escaliers, un main plaquée contre sa bouche. Sasuke lui intima le silence, et ne le relâcha que lorsque Naruto hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris qu'il devait se taire. Le plus doucement possible, les garçons montèrent les marches, en évitant de faire craquer les planches. Arrivés en haut, Sasuke fit signe à Naruto d'entrer dans une pièce, qui se révéla être la chambre de l'Uchiha.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que... » commença Naruto, mais Sasuke le coupa aussitôt.

« Chut ! »

Avec une extrême prudence, Sasuke referma la porte à clé, puis se tourna vers Naruto. « Il va falloir parler très doucement, Uzumaki, c'est... » Sasuke réfléchit un instant, avant de poursuivre « c'est une question de vie ou de mort ».

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le blond.

Sasuke répondit en pesant chaque mot qu'il prononçait : « Parce que... mon frère... est ici. »

Naruto explosa de rire. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Sasuke fut sur lui en un instant, et tenta d'étouffer les rires du blond (et le blond lui-même) avec un oreiller.

« Arrête, imbécile ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont Itachi est capable ! C'est un maître dans l'art de torturer les gens, de leur faire avouer des choses dont ils n'avaient pas conscience eux-mêmes, de... » Mais Sasuke s'interrompit, blême. Il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas montant les escaliers.

« Sasuke ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ? » Apparemment, le frère de Sasuke était déjà derrière la porte. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il oublie que son frère était là aujourd'hui ? Il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant d'être seul, Itachi ne le croirait pas : Sasuke n'était pas du genre à éclater de rire seul dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas du genre à éclater de rire du tout. Maudissant son frère, Sasuke déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. « Oui, j'ai amené un... ami avec moi. »

Itachi entra, une expression énigmatique sur le visage. Il darda ses yeux droit sur Naruto, qui cessa aussitôt de rire. Si Naruto trouvait que Sasuke avait un regard perçant, son frère semblait posséder la capacité de passer quelqu'un au rayon X. Il déglutit avec peine, et tendit une main vers Itachi :

« Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki... Euh, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, ? »

Itachi sembla hésiter un instant, puis, lentement, prit la main de Naruto dans la sienne, un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

« Bienvenue dans notre demeure, Naruto. Je suis Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke. Savais-tu que tu es la première personne que mon petit frère accepte de faire venir ici ? » Ledit petit-frère lui jeta un regard noir.

Naruto répliqua d'une voix mal assurée : « A-Ah bon ? Euh, bah... On a un projet à faire ensemble, alors je suppose que c'est pour ça ? »

Sasuke, qui jusque là avait tenté de faire taire le blond par signes derrière son grand-frère, se frappa mentalement le front. 'Et merde...'

Itachi sauta sur l'occasion : « Oh, un projet, vraiment ? De quel genre de projet s'agit-il, Naruto-kun ? » Itachi lança un regard amusé à Sasuke, qui semblait se décomposer de minute en minute.

« E-Et bien, en fait, je crois que l'objectif est d'apprendre à se connaître, et à socialiser avec son ou sa partenaire. »

Une lumière flamboyante illumina soudain les yeux d'Itachi. « Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Sasuke, pourquoi n'inviterions-nous pas Naruto à passer la semaine ici – si Naruto-kun n'y voit pas d'inconvénient – afin que vous puissiez travailler tranquillement sur votre projet ? »

Manquant de s'étrangler à cette remarque, Sasuke tenta désespérément de faire comprendre que non, il ne voulait pas de Naruto une semaine chez lui, que non, il ne souhaitait pas que son frère se mêle de ses affaires, et qu'enfin non, il ne voulait pas, ABSOLUMENT PAS, partager sa chambre avec Naruto pendant sept nuits, sachant que c'était exactement ce que son frère projetait de faire. Mais les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa gorge furent d'infimes grommellements dont personne ne comprit le sens. En revanche, Itachi ne se gêna pas pour interpréter ces sons comme un assentiment. Ravi, il se tourna vers Naruto :

« Ça te pose un problème, Naruto-kun ? Ah, j'oubliais : Haku vit également ici en ce moment. »

Naruto rayonna. « C'est vrai ?! Alors c'est d'accord ! Je vais chercher mes affaires, je reviens tout de suite, je n'habite pas si loin d'ici ! » Et il partit sans demander son reste, lançant un vague « j'en ai pour une heure tout au plus ! » par-dessus son épaule.

Sasuke se retourna vers son frère : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'inviter un parfait inconnu à passer une semaine ici ?! »

Ce à quoi Itachi répondit calmement : « tu m'as toi-même dit que c'était un ami, et puis, un peu d'aide pour ton projet serait la bienvenue, je pense. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Itachi ! Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en tirer tout seul ! »

« Très bien. Alors passons un accord : tu laisses Naruto rester ici toute la semaine, sans le tuer, le frapper ou le faire fuir... et je ne me mêle plus de ta vie privée. »

Ça, c'était une proposition très intéressante. Sasuke rêvait de voir son frère ne plus interférer dans ses affaires. À chaque fois qu'Itachi se préoccupait de son petit-frère, il en résultait un véritable capharnaüm, qui conduisait Sasuke à la limite de l'insanité. D'où la 'question de vie ou de mort' qu'il avait évoquée avec Naruto.

« D'accord, j'accepte. Mais tu devras tenir ta promesse, Itachi. » Sasuke savait qu'il allait vivre une semaine infernale, mais il tenait là une trop belle chance pour la laisser passer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de survivre à son frère pendant ce temps. Il devrait en profiter pour en apprendre un maximum sur le blond... Si Haku lui en laissait le temps. D'après ce qu'il avait pu deviner, Naruto vouait presque un culte à son cousin, et ce dernier avait une affection toute particulière pour le blond. S'il n'y prenait pas garde, ces deux-là allaient passer tout leur temps ensemble, sans laisser la possibilité à Sasuke d'étudier plus avant sa relation avec Naruto. Il allait falloir faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour éviter cette situation. Sasuke se mit alors en quête d'idées, pendant que notre 'amateur de ramen national' (dixit une revieweuse) se précipitait chez lui pour prendre ses affaires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Et alors en fait, là, si tu ne fais pas R2 + L1, tu ne débloques pas le coffre. Après avoir fait ça, tu l'ouvres normalement, et tu trouves la clé pour ouvrir la porte ! »

« Wah ! Super ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi-même ! Pour passer ce niveau, j'ai contourné toute la tour Est, et je suis allé chercher l'autre clé, mais bon, comme je ne pouvais l'utiliser qu'une seule fois, j'ai dû sacrifier toute la partie bonus du niveau. Maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir l'explorer ! »

« Tu verras, c'est très intéressant. Tu y trouveras des objets assez puissants, et même certains sorts niveau 6 ! »

« Génial ! Je pourrai m'attaquer aux monstres de la forêt du sud beaucoup plus tôt comme ça. Euh... tu ne penses pas que Sasuke s'est endormi ? »

Haku et Naruto regardèrent Sasuke, complètement affalé sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Cela faisait bien deux heures que les deux garçons parlaient jeux vidéos, et ils avaient totalement oublié que le jeune Uchiha était avec eux, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Sasuke tombe sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« On dirait bien, oui » dit Haku avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sort d'un rêve agréable et qui a du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité.

« Vu l'heure, ce n'est pas étonnant... Il serait peut-être temps d'aller nous coucher, non ? » Naruto savait que s'il ne sentait pas encore la fatigue, c'était parce qu'il était sous l'effet de l'excitation. Parler avec Haku lui procurait un immense plaisir (en plus des astuces de jeux très utiles), mais une fois cette excitation tombée, il s'effondrerait. Tant qu'il lui restait de l'énergie, autant régler les derniers petits détails avant de se coucher. Comme l'endroit où il allait dormir, par exemple. Il supposait qu'il serait dans la chambre de Haku.

Lorsqu'il fit part de ses pensées au brun, ce dernier lui répondit d'un air (faussement) contrit qu'il était prévu (par Itachi) qu'il dorme sur un lit de camp dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce dont ce dernier n'était pas au courant, bien sûr. Lorsque les garçons le réveillèrent pour qu'il aille se coucher (cette initiative avait été prise par Haku, car Naruto l'aurait volontiers laissé là), Sasuke murmura faiblement un 'je te hais, Itachi', qui lui avait probablement causé du tort dans ses rêves. Ce murmure n'eut rien à voir avec le grondement (toujours sur le thème de 'je te hais, Itachi') qu'il poussa en voyant le lit de camp déjà installé dans sa chambre. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi son frère les avait quitté plus tôt dans la soirée : s'il avait attendu que tout le monde aille se coucher, Sasuke se serait fortement opposé à cette disposition pour la nuit. À présent, il était trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit.

C'est donc avec une mine résignée que Naruto et Sasuke dirent bonsoir à Haku et entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils se préparèrent à la nuit en silence – avec une certaine gêne pour Sasuke quand ils en arrivèrent à se changer, car Naruto dormait torse nu – et s'allongèrent dans leur lit respectif.

« Bon, et bien... bonne nuit » souffla Naruto.

« Hn. » Fut la seule réponse audible. Sasuke ferma les yeux, et s'apprêtait à massacrer Itachi en rêve en signe de représailles pour le rêve précédent ET pour la réalité, quand la voix de Naruto s'éleva de nouveau :

« Ne, teme... »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas.

« C'est quand même un peu étrange, comme situation, non ? Je veux dire, toi et moi, on a prit un très mauvais départ, à se chercher, se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et à peine quelques semaines plus tard, je me retrouve à dormir chez toi. »

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Peu désireux de le rompre, Sasuke se contenta d'acquiescer mentalement.

« En tout cas », reprit le blond avec l'intention de vérifier que Sasuke ne dormait pas, « en passant une semaine chez toi, ça me sera plus facile de découvrir pour qui tu en pinces ! » Lorsqu'un oreiller l'atteignit en pleine tête, Naruto obtint sa réponse. En souriant, il murmura un « bonne nuit, Sasuke-teme », et se tourna, enfin prêt à s'endormir. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir imaginé le « bonne nuit, Naruto » émanant de Sasuke.

Fin du chapitre


	10. Days

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il est encore plus court que le précédent, mais il est aussi plus travaillé, je pense (ou en tout cas, j'ai prévu ce qui allait arriver, pour une fois). Pouvez-vous me dire si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs (mais l'attente entre chaque chapitre sera également plus longue), ou je vous poste ce qui pourrait être considéré comme un chapitre dès que je l'ai fini ? Et quelques reviews critiquant (ou félicitant) mon travail seraient les bienvenues, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de la façon dont je présente les choses. D'après quelques reviews, il y a pas mal d'humour, et c'est tant mieux, car c'est le but, mais si vous en voulez encore plus, ou si vous voulez plus de moments romantiques, ou plus d'action, vous me dites, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y remédier. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous avez envie d'avoir dans cette fic ! Le fil conducteur est certes établi, mais j'ai largement de quoi inclure de bonnes idées en plus des miennes...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Days

Une étrange chaleur dans le dos réveilla Sasuke. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit deux bras qui l'enserraient. Il se retourna brusquement, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Naruto, qui l'observait d'un air vitreux.

« Tu bouges beaucoup la nuit, Sasu-chan. »

Sasuke repoussa le blond de toutes ses forces. « Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Naruto ! Sors de là !... Et surtout, lâche-moi ! »

« On est très pudique, hein ? Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être pudique avec moi, Sasu-chan. Je sais l'effet que je te fais. » Naruto le regardait à présent avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Presque avec _convoitise_. Déglutissant, Sasuke essaya de calmer la réaction de son corps due à la présence du blond – qui l'enserrait toujours. « J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Sors de mon lit, t-tout de suite. »

Naruto resserra son étreinte encore plus. « Ah, vraiment ? C'est bien ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? » Ses mains commencèrent à bouger. « Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'arrête de faire _ça_ ? »

« Ah... N-Non, Stop, arrête... »

Et avant que Sasuke ait pu pleinement prendre conscience de ce que _ça_ était, le réveil sonna, lui faisant brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Un grand BOUM se fit entendre pendant l'alarme, suivi d'un OUCH bien sonore. Sasuke se redressa sur son séant, réalisant qu'il venait de faire un rêve assez explicite sur ce qu'il ressentait physiquement pour le blond. Ledit blond qui n'était d'ailleurs plus visible nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'une main jaillisse au bout du lit de camp.

« Ow, ow, ow, ow... » Il semblait que Naruto, surpris par l'alarme du réveil, était lourdement tombé par terre. Non sans difficulté, il se mit debout, et regarda autour de lui en clignant des yeux.

« Huh ? Où... » Son regard se posa alors sur Sasuke, et les choses se remirent en place dans son esprit. Il avait passé la nuit chez l'Uchiha, et à présent ils devaient se rendre à l'école. Le bruit assourdissant qui l'avait si brutalement réveillé devait être le réveil du brun.

« Pouah, quel réveil... Je faisais un rêve superbe, en plus... »

Sasuke rougit en pensant que lui aussi avait eu un rêve... agréable, pour ne pas dire attirant. Et avoir l'objet de ses rêves torse nu dans sa chambre qui s'étirait comme un chat n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, même si la vue ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. S'il se demandait encore de quel bord il était, Naruto lui fournissait une réponse convaincante.

« Hé, bonjour, mister Uchihaaaaaa » baîlla Naruto, qui s'étirait toujours. « Tu bouges beaucoup la nuit, tu sais ? »

Cette innocente phrase eut le don de ramener en force des images (fort peu catholiques) dans l'esprit du brun, qui se demandait s'il allait survivre à cette semaine.

« Hn... Au moins je parviens à rester dans mon lit. »

Un oreiller l'atteignit en plein visage. Juste réponse de la veille, se dit Sasuke.

« Celui-là, tu l'as cherché... Bon, si on allait se doucher ? La nuit a été chaude... »

Avec le nombre de suggestions involontaires que Naruto mettait dans ses phrases, Sasuke commença à regretter l'accord passé avec son frère. Un Itachi qui se mêlait de ses affaires constamment valait peut-être mieux qu'un Naruto inconscient de son effet sur les gens...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iruka rentra dans la classe quelques minutes avant le début du cours, et balaya la salle du regard. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Naruto assis sur sa table, en train de se chamailler avec Sasuke.

« Naruto ?! Comment as-tu réussi à être en avance ? De toutes les années où je t'ai eu pour élève, cela n'est jamais arrivé ! Toutes mes félicitations. J'espère que tu as l'intention de persévérer dans cette voie... »

Naruto regarda son professeur avec un sourire d'excuse sur le visage. « Je m'applique dans mon projet, Sensei. J'essaie de découvrir comment Sasuke Uchiha parvient à survivre en menant une vie aussi ennuyeuse que la sienne... »

Iruka se boucha les oreilles, ne voulant pas être le témoin d'une nouvelle dispute entre les deux jeunes gens. Il n'échappa pourtant pas à la réplique de Sasuke, qui affirmait que la stupidité ne pouvait faire vivre, peu importait la quantité dont on était doté.

À la fin du cours, ils étaient toujours en train de s'insulter, sur à peu près tous les sujets où il est possible d'insulter.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans trop d'anicroches, si l'on exclue l'interrogatoire intensif dont fut victime Naruto. En effet, comment expliquer que Sasuke et lui soient arrivés en même temps ce matin, sinon que les deux étaient partis du même endroit, comme l'avait fait remarquer Shikamaru ?

Naruto finit par avouer qu'il passait la semaine chez l'Uchiha, dans un but tout à fait honorable : pour obtenir une bonne note à leur projet, il fallait qu'il s'investisse énormément, car côtoyer Sasuke était nécessaire pour ne serait-ce que comprendre son mode de vie. Quant au reste, bah, il allait devoir déployer un temps et une énergie stupéfiants.

Cette explication se tenait, et plus personne n'ajouta quelque chose sur le sujet, même si Shikamaru émettait mentalement des doutes quant aux intentions de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier avait passé la journée à coller Naruto, tout en le provoquant constamment. Il aurait continué à le harceler à midi, si une véritable horde de filles n'était pas de nouveau partie à la chasse au Sasuke, l'obligeant à se réfugier dans un coin de la cafétéria, un journal bien étalé devant lui (s'il espérait passer incognito avec ça, il s'était trompé, car il fut vite envahi par son fan club). Naruto, fatigué d'avoir eu à supporter et l'interrogatoire de ses amis, et l'attitude belliqueuse de Sasuke, s'assit au pied d'un arbre en face de la cafétéria pour manger.

Il eut vite envie de dessiner la vue qui s'offrait à lui : sortant son (nouveau) cahier à dessin et son crayon, il commença par esquisser les contours du bâtiment, dont il supprima le mur de la façade avant, afin de représenter clairement ses occupants. Au centre, il plaça Sakura, dont il idéalisa les traits, et l'entoura d'une douce lumière aux teintes rosées, alors qu'elle discutait rêveusement avec Ino. Naruto ne pouvait que deviner le sujet de leur conversation, mais il devait sûrement s'agir d'amour, d'après le regard lointain de la jeune fille. Quand il représenta Ino, il n'hésita pas à lui imaginer un regard tendre et bienveillant en direction de Sakura. Il aimait bien cette fille énergique et pleine de bon sens. Elle était la meilleure alliée que Sakura aurait pu trouver, pour la connerie autant que pour le reste. Naruto décida de dépeindre Temari dans un coin de sa feuille, l'air prêt à sauter sur sa proie (Tenten), qui fuyait un Neji plein d'assurance. Il ne faisait que représenter la réalité, car il pouvait entendre de son arbre les cris exaspérés de Tenten disant à Neji d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était, alors que Temari attendait son heure, tapie dans l'ombre. Quand Tenten se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles, Temari sauta sur l'occasion, aussi vive qu'une panthère. Elle bloqua Tenten dans une cabine des toilettes, et sortit en cantonnant à la ronde qu'une simple porte de toilettes pouvait retenir une lone wolf. Évidemment, Neji partit « secourir » la demoiselle, qui, en l'entendant, proféra des insultes à son encontre à s'en casser la voix. Gaara fut peint en train de regarder sa sœur, impassible.

À l'opposé de la pièce, Hinata regardait un bout de papier comme s'il allait la mordre. Naruto s'amusa à inventer une fenêtre près d'elle lorsqu'il la dessina, et y mit un nuage qui avait l'étrange forme du visage de Kiba. Le papier qu'elle tenait si prudemment entre ses doigts était le numéro et l'adresse de Kiba qu'elle avait osé demander à Shikamaru. Naruto se permit de changer la couleur de son teint : au lieu du blanc angoissé qu'elle portait, il lui peignit une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Non loin de là, il dessina Shikamaru en train de dormir, même s'il ne voyait pas ce que son ami était présentement en train de faire, mais il pensait ne pas se tromper en l'imaginant faire une sieste.

À une autre table, Chôji et Kankuro mangeaient tout en faisant des paris sur qui, de Tenten ou de Neji, craquerait en premier. Dans un coin de la pièce, Sasuke tentait de se fondre dans l'ombre d'une étagère pour fuir ses fans, mais Naruto décida de le dépeindre assis à une table, un livre à la main et le visage détendu. Cette vision lui plaisait beaucoup plus que la réalité.

Enfin, Naruto peignit Lee et Shino en grande conversation (ou du moins, pour Lee). Il eut du mal à dessiner les traits de Lee, car il gesticulait sans arrêt. Il eut beaucoup moins de mal pour Kabuto, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, immobile.

Le soleil était au zénith, et Naruto commençait à sentir des crampes à force de rester assis là. Il rangea ses affaires (son croquis soigneusement placé dans une poche intérieure de son sac), et prit le chemin du bâtiment, au moment où la cloche sonna le début des cours de l'après-midi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rentrés chez Sasuke, Naruto eut sa première déconvenue de la journée : en effet, l'Uchiha avait la ferme intention de le forcer à faire ses maths. Il eut beau lui fournir tous les arguments possibles et imaginables, il ne parvint pas à convaincre Sasuke de le laisser tranquille. Pire, alors qu'il avançait ce qui devait être son dernier argument (« mais, Sasuke, ça fait terriblement _mal_ à la tête, ces choses-là... tu tiens vraiment à me faire du mal ? »), l'Uchiha craqua, l'empoigna par le col et le força à s'assoir devant son bureau, où l'attendait une feuille d'exercices bien remplie.

« Maintenant, tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu bosses ! » D'aucuns pourrait considérer que Sasuke avait crié cette phrase, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un Uchiha ne perdait jamais son sang-froid, et par conséquent, ne criait jamais sur les gens.

Sasuke pensait que Naruto avait enfin abandonné et s'était mis à travailler (ce qui lui permettait de faire de même), quand, au bout de cinq minutes de silence, le blond ouvrit la bouche à nouveau. À bout de nerfs, Sasuke se demanda de quelle façon il allait le tuer, avant d'entendre ce que marmonnait Naruto. Apparemment, il ne s'adressait à personne en particuliers, il était simplement en train de réfléchir à voix haute. Et mal, pensa Sasuke, après avoir écouté suffisamment pour se rendre compte que le blond ne mentait pas quand il affirmait ne rien comprendre aux maths.

Le brun se concentra sur ses propres exercices (il les avait pratiquement terminés), se forçant à ne pas écouter les âneries de son voisin. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut fini, il décida d'aider Naruto (plus pour avoir la paix que pour l'aider). Silencieux, il se plaça derrière le blond, et lut ce qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y tint plus.

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dois t'y prendre ! Regarde, si tu mets x ici, tu... » Sasuke s'interrompit, choqué par l'expression sur le visage de Naruto. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas annoncé sa présence, ce qui avait causé une peur bleue au blond.

« S-Sasuke ! Depuis quand tu regardes par-dessus mon épaule ? » Naruto avait porté une main à son cœur, et tentait à présent de respirer calmement. Si le brun avait voulu qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque, il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

« Depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir que tu n'arriveras à rien avec cette méthode-là. Il te faut utiliser cette formule ici, prendre le résultat de cette opération, là, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que tu pourras connaître la valeur de x. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Non, regarde. » Sasuke prit le crayon des mains de Naruto, et rectifia son équation. « Là, c'est mieux, non ? »

Naruto hocha la tête, tout en récupérant son crayon. « Alors, là, je dois faire comme ça ? »

« Oui, et ensuite, tu mets ça, là, après tu fais ça... » Sasuke s'était penché sur la feuille, inconscient de la proximité entre eux deux.

Naruto aurait cru qu'il mettrait moins de temps à se remettre de la surprise qu'avait causée Sasuke. Son cœur continua à battre fort durant toute la durée de la « leçon » que le brun lui donnait. Et bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être dû à la proximité du brun, nooon...

Ce fut Haku qui délivra Naruto de sa 'souffrance' (il faisait décidément très chaud dans la pièce, selon le blond). Il leur annonça qu'Itachi et lui mangeraient tôt, car ils allaient voir un film ensuite, et que si ça les intéressait, ils devaient descendre tout de suite aider à préparer le repas.

Naruto sauta sur ses pieds – manquant au passage de renverser Sasuke – et dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse.

« Quel plaisir de voir autant d'énergie chez un jeune ! » lança Itachi de la cuisine. Il attendit que Sasuke entre lui aussi dans la pièce avant d'ajouter : « ou peut-être est-ce dû à une activité stimulante ? »

Cette réflexion fit mouche chez son petit frère, qui piqua un fard – et lança un regard courroucé à Itachi – tandis que Naruto se hâta de démentir, en décrivant le calvaire qu'étaient les maths pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir saisi le sens caché de la phrase.

« Au fait, »demanda Naruto, « quel genre de film vous voulez aller voir ce soir ? »

Ce fut Haku qui répondit en premier qu'ils avaient prévu de regarder un thriller.

Effectivement, c'était une histoire de dealers, de meurtre et d'infiltration policière. L'infiltration tourne mal, et les deux policiers, une femme et son mari, sont découverts et tués, laissant derrière eux leur fils unique, alors âgé de douze ans. Ce dernier est placé dans une famille d'accueil tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, à ceci près que depuis qu'il reçoit de l'argent de poche de ses parents adoptifs, il est le parfait petit adolescent le jour, et un jeune homme assoiffé de vengeance la nuit. Il entre alors à son tour dans un cercle de dealers, et recherche le meurtrier de ses parents. Il finit par découvrir que si l'opération d'infiltration a mal tourné, c'est à cause d'une taupe dans la police, qui aurait vendu ses parents. Il recueille alors des preuves irréfutables de la culpabilité du faux-flic, et le livre à la police, après avoir manqué de rendre justice lui-même (mais il aura quand même terrifié le criminel).

Le film terminé, le groupe rentra dans la demeure des Uchiha, discutant avec animation de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ou du moins, Haku et Itachi discutaient avec animation, tandis que Sasuke écoutait d'une oreille distraite, et épiait un Naruto étrangement silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, même Itachi et Haku avaient remarqué le comportement anormal du blond : s'il souriait comme à l'ordinaire, son rire sonnait faux, et ses yeux ne pétillaient pas de bonne humeur.

Sasuke ne découvrit la source de cette attitude qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Il fut réveillé par des halètements, des gémissements, même, qui provenaient de Naruto. Ce dernier s'agitait en tous sens, comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Sasuke se leva, et tenta de le réveiller, mais sans succès. Il parvint cependant à le rattraper alors qu'il tombait du lit, mais se prit un coup sur la tête quand le bras de Naruto tourna violemment. Prenant des mesures drastiques, le brun enserra Naruto dans ses bras, et chercha des yeux quelque chose pour le ligoter, tout en continuant à appeler le blond, afin qu'il se réveille. Alors qu'il pensait à utiliser le drap en guise de corde, Naruto poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres, et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut très surpris de se retrouver dans les bras du brun qui le coinçait avec un bras et saisissait le drap de sa main libre.

Immédiatement, Sasuke lâcha Naruto.

« Ça va ? » Demanda le brun, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« O-Oui... Je crois. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Naruto était trempé de sueur, et ne savait plus très bien où il se trouvait.

« Tu n'as pas cessé de t'agiter toute la nuit. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tout ce que j'ai obtenu, c'est un coup sur la tête et que tu me tombes dessus. C'est le film qui t'a fait cet effet-là ? » Sasuke regardait à présent Naruto fixement, le visage à nouveau impénétrable.

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire d'excuse, mais cela ne cadrait pas bien avec son teint maladif. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'était pas très assurée non plus.

« Désolé pour ta tête. Ce n'est rien, ce sont juste... des mauvais souvenirs que le film a fait remonter à la surface. Rien de bien méchant. Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé... » Naruto s'apprêtait à remonter sur son lit, mais Sasuke l'en empêcha.

« Raconte-moi ton rêve. Je ne te laisserai pas te recoucher tant que tu ne m'en auras pas parlé. »

La force de la poigne avec laquelle il tenait le bras de Naruto était surprenante pour un être aussi élancé que lui.

Naruto sembla hésiter un instant, puis, avec un soupir, céda à la demande du brun.

« Mais je te préviens, » ajouta-t-il, « ça risque de prendre du temps, et de ne pas t'intéresser. »

« Je supporterai. Vas-y. »

Naruto se lança alors dans la narration de son histoire, que très peu connaissaient entièrement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment rêvé de quelque chose d'horrible, c'étaient simplement des souvenirs qui lui étaient parvenus par bribes. Ces souvenirs remontaient à son enfance, qu'il avait passé dans une famille d'accueil qui trompait l'assistante sociale en donnant une fausse image d'elle-même, afin de toucher les subventions réservées à ces familles. Le père était un alcoolique qui battait sa femme et son fils, ainsi que Naruto, qui était orphelin pratiquement depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait qu'un an lorsque ses parents avaient été tués. Naruto n'avait appris les circonstances de leur mort qu'à ses douze ans. Tout comme dans le film, ses parents faisaient partie d'une brigade spécialisée dans le trafic de stupéfiants, et infiltraient un groupe particulièrement important de dealers, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient découverts, torturés puis tués. Si Naruto connaissait tous ces détails, c'était parce que le fils de sa famille d'accueil était entré dans ce réseau presque mafieux (qui n'avait pas pu être stoppé), et qu'on lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Naruto, en guise d'avertissement. Un soir, alors qu'il était totalement drogué, le garçon avait tout répété à Naruto, qui avait alors tenté de pénétrer dans le réseau, mais avait immédiatement été démasqué. Si le fils de sa famille d'accueil, dans un élan de bravoure, n'était pas intervenu, il serait mort. Seulement, le principe de « une vie pour une vie » s'appliquait là-bas, et son sauveur s'était fait tué.

Lorsque le père avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé, il était entré dans une colère noire, et aurait tué Naruto de ses propres mains s'il ne s'était pas enfui. Il avait alors couru jusqu'au poste de police, et avait tout raconté. Mais personne ne l'avait cru, car aucun corps n'avait été découvert. Par chance, il avait réussi à subtiliser au gang la douille de la balle qui avait tué le fils de sa famille d'accueil. La situation changea alors du tout au tout : ce genre de balle était connu des services de police, car c'était la marque spécifique du gang. De plus, une visite médicale chez le médecin attesta de la violence du père, et Naruto avait été placé ailleurs, sous protection policière. Il avait alors passé quatre ans chez un policier qui ne se préoccupait pas trop de lui. L'un comme l'autre furent soulagés lorsque Naruto avait atteint seize ans, âge où il pouvait demander l'émancipation et vivre de ses bourses et d'aides gouvernementales.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'il vivait seul (au sens physique du terme), et il s'en sortait grâce à des petits boulots pendant les vacances scolaires.

Ayant achevé son récit, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Voilà, maintenant, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre et dire que je sabote note projet. Tu sais tout de moi, je ne sais rien de toi. Je peux aller me recoucher, maintenant ? »

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, et s'allongea dans son propre lit. Il n'avait, pensait-il, rien laissé transparaître de ses émotions durant le récit du blond. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir tout le reste de la nuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, aucun des deux ne reparla de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. C'est dans le plus grand silence qu'ils se préparèrent, et la matinée avança paisiblement, jusqu'à l'heure du sport. Gaï avait décidé de poursuivre les séances de basket, en changeant l'exercice, cependant. Au lieu de faire travailler ses élèves en deux grandes équipes (un lecteur attentif aurait pu remarquer que dans le chapitre 3, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde sur le terrain pendant le match. Mais l'auteur averti que je suis aurait contré ce genre de réflexion par une réplique simple : le surplus se trouvait sur le banc de touche, et je n'ai pas signalé les changements durant le match ! Ahem, on se rattrape comme on peut...), il avait choisi de former des groupes de trois et un de quatre. Après les avoir fait courir jusqu'au quasi-épuisement, Gaï leur montra les équipes, ainsi réparties :

équipe 1 (rouge) : Lee, Sakura, Temari, Chôji ;

équipe 2 (jaune) : Tenten, Neji, Gaara ;

équipe 3 (rose) : Sasuke, Ino, Shino ;

équipe 4 (vert) : Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro ;

Et ainsi de suite. Ne disposant plus de maillots bleus, Gaï avait décidé de donner à la troisième équipe les maillots teintés par Naruto et Kiba, ce qui ne ravit pas forcément Ino, mais cette déconvenue était compensée par la présence de Sasuke dans son équipe.

Chaque équipe dut jouer trois matchs, et les quatre premières équipes s'affrontèrent entre elles, les quatre suivantes également, etc..

Lors du premier match (l'équipe rouge contre l'équipe jaune), deux faits furent immédiatement révélés : Sakura et Lee formaient le pilier de l'équipe, et fonctionnaient de façon très synchrone, tandis que Tenten devenait le point faible de sa propre équipe, car elle perdait toutes ses capacités dès lors que Neji s'approchait un tant soit peu d'elle (nerveuse, elle finit par lui envoyer le ballon dans la figure. Kabuto compta ce geste comme une faute). Même la présence de Temari dans l'équipe adverse ne lui fit pas retrouver ses moyens. À la fin du match, Temari était carrément furieuse contre Tenten : jamais elle ne lui avait opposé aussi peu de résistance, et alors qu'elle prenait un immense plaisir à se battre contre elle d'ordinaire, Temari trouvait que Tenten lui avait gâché son match, que son équipe avait gagné haut la main. L'équipe jaune perdit tous ses autres matchs.

Il y eut beaucoup plus d'agitation dans le match de l'équipe rose contre l'équipe verte. En effet, Kankuro n'était pas mauvais, et pour une fois, Hinata ne semblait pas trop perturbée par la présence de Naruto. Ses gestes étaient plus assurés, même si elle jouait en donnant l'impression d'avoir la tête complètement ailleurs. Il y avait donc un certain équilibre entre les deux équipes, car Ino et Shino avaient à peu près le même niveau que Kankuro et Hinata. L'issue du match semblait reposer sur deux des meilleurs éléments de la classe : Naruto et Sasuke. Se souvenant du dernir match joué contre l'Uchiha, Naruto restait sur ses gardes. Mais Sasuke avait décidé d'adopter une toute autre technique pour gagner : Naruto s'attendait à recevoir des coups, mais il se trouva complètement déstabilisé par les actions du brun. Son attitude n'avait absolument rien de belliqueux, bien au contraire. Sasuke se montrait particulièrement prévenant et doux dans sa façon de jouer. Jusqu'à certains gestes totalement déplacés sur un terrain de basket : Sasuke ne cessait de frôler Naruto, ses mains traînant près de certaines parties (parfois intimes) du corps du blond, mais jamais suffisamment pour que ce soit considéré comme une faute. En revanche, c'était plus que suffisant pour déstabiliser Naruto, qui grommelait tout bas que Sasuke était un pervers fini. En conséquence, l'équipe verte perdit de peu ce match, mais remporta tous les autres, dont celui contre l'équipe rouge, où Lee et Naruto s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

Le dernier match, où s'affrontaient l'équipe rose et l'équipe rouge, fut relativement décevant selon Gaï : Sakura se concentrait plus sur Sasuke que sur la balle, et au bout d'un moment, elle finit constamment sur le banc de touche, ce qui permit à Chôji de jouer plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le résultat fut que l'équipe rose remporta tous ses matchs, l'équipe verte deux sur trois, l'équipe rouge un sur trois, et l'équipe jaune, aucun sur les trois.

En rentrant du lycée, prendre une douche était la première pensée de Sasuke et Naruto. Le brun y alla en premier, pendant que Naruto se reposait dans le salon. Au bout d'un moment, Itachi signala au blond que son petit frère avait terminé, et Naruto se précipita dans la salle de bain, désireux de se laver le plus vite possible. Il ouvrit la porte en grand... et la referma aussitôt. Apparemment, Itachi s'était trompé, Sasuke n'avait pas tout à fait fini. D'une toute petite voix – et de derrière la porte –, Naruto s'excusa pour son intrusion intempestive. Sasuke répondit d'une voix étranglée que ce n'était pas très grave, et qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps avec la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit, il était aussi rouge que Naruto, car le blond l'avait surpris en train de se sécher les cheveux avec la serviette. Autrement dit, il ne portait strictement rien sur lui quand Naruto avait ouvert la porte, laissant tout le loisir à ce dernier d'observer Sasuke sous toutes ses coutures.

Quand Sasuke entra dans la cuisine (habillé de pied en cap, les cheveux encore humides), la première chose qu'il vit fut son frère hilare.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Itachi ? » Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

« Oh, rien, petit frère, j'espère juste que tu as pu pleinement profiter de ta douche... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Sasuke sentit que sa mésaventure avait un lien avec son frère. « Ce ne serait pas toi, par hasard, qui aurait dit à Naruto que la salle de bain était libre ? »

S'étouffant à moitié de rire, Itachi essaya d'expliquer à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas dit à Naruto que la salle de bain était libre, mais juste qu'il avait fini de se doucher. Il avait dû oublier de préciser que son frère était toujours dans la pièce en train de se sécher...

Sasuke lança un regard meurtrier à son frère : c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, sachant qu'il n'avait rien qui prouvait qu'Itachi avait volontairement omis de dire à Naruto qu'il ne pouvait pas encore prendre sa douche.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans anicroche, même si Naruto et Sasuke n'osaient plus se regarder en face. Haku annonça au cours du repas qu'Itachi et lui-même reprendraient le travail la semaine suivante, et proposa une sortie à la fin de la semaine, où ils passeraient toute la journée dehors. Cela

leur permettrait de profiter pleinement du dernier jour où Naruto était avec eux.

Ce dernier réagit bien sûr avec enthousiasme, alors que Sasuke ne semblait pas enchanté par une sortie « en famille ». Il commençait à se sentir fatigué, à force de rester éveiller la nuit (il mettait son absence de sommeil ces deux dernières nuits sur le compte du blond, qu'il y fusse pour quelque chose ou pas). Il accueillit avec joie le moment où Haku décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la fin de la soirée pour Sasuke. Alors qu'il montait l'escalier, Naruto (qui était resté en bas) l'appela. Il se retourna pour voir ce que voulait le blond, et c'est ce moment que choisit son pied pour déraper, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il bascula en avant, droit sur Naruto, qui le réceptionna comme il put, mais, dans l'élan, il tomba en arrière. Sasuke tenta d'amortir le choc avec ses mains.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ça va devenir une habitude de se tomber dessus... » déclara Naruto, un brin amusé. « Tu n'es pas obligé de voler vers moi (au sens littéral du terme) quand je t'appelle, tu sais ? »

« Haha, très drôle, Uzumaki. » Sasuke tenta de se relever, mais une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le poignet. Se mordant les lèvres, il prit appui sur son autre main et se remit debout.

Le tressaillement de Sasuke n'échappa pas à Naruto, qui l'observa attentivement. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que le brun s'était blessé à la main, surtout quand celui-ci changeait d'appui aussi brusquement. D'amusé, Naruto redevint sérieux

« Montre-moi ta main, Sasuke. » Le ton impérieux que le blond avait employé fit obéir Sasuke, car il sentait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait : c'était le même ton que le brun avait utilisé la veille.

D'abord, aucun des deux garçons ne put rien voir sur le poignet, puis, lentement, Naruto discerna les prémices d'une foulure (il avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses). Il entraîna Sasuke dans la salle de bain, et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une poche remplie de glaçons, qu'il posa délicatement sur le poignet de Sasuke.

« Garde ça dessus pendant un moment. Il va falloir te le bander, si tu ne veux pas que ça se transforme en entorse. Tu as des rouleaux de bandages ? »

Sasuke acquiesça, et indiqua à Naruto où les trouver. Le blond entreprit d'envelopper le poignet de Sasuke avec la bande, tout en glissant des glaçons de temps à autre. Si le brun trouvait le contact avec le froid désagréable, il ne dit mot, se contentant d'observer Naruto travailler en silence.

« Voilà. Demain, il faudra te passer de la pommade, et refaire le bandage, mais pour l'instant, les glaçons devraient l'empêcher de trop gonfler. »

« Merci. » Sasuke leva les yeux vers ceux de Naruto, qui soutint son regard. Pendant un long moment, ils s'observèrent en silence, une certaine tension palpable dans l'air. Les sentiments qui envahirent Sasuke n'avaient rien à voir avec une simple attirance physique. Une sensation de chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps, alors qu'il se perdait dans les profondeurs du regard de Naruto. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il brisa le contact visuel, et se détourna, encore un peu étourdi par l'effet qu'avait produit blond.

Naruto sembla redescendre sur terre. Ce bref moment de silence lui avait valu de s'abîmer dans le regard intense de Sasuke. Comme hypnotisé, il avait perdu toute notion du temps, et n'avait plus été capable de réfléchir correctement jusqu'à ce que Sasuke le libère de son emprise.

Lentement, Naruto se releva, et se dirigea vers la chambre, suivi de loin par un Sasuke encore sous le joug de ses émotions. Avant de s'endormir, il y avait une chose sur laquelle il fallait absolument que Naruto réfléchisse. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait commencé à accumuler des souvenirs de moments passés avec Sasuke, des accidents suggestifs aux excitations ressenties lors de leurs disputes. Il s'était investi dans cette relation avec lui bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru, et il ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal. En repensant à l'épisode dans la salle de bain quelques minutes auparavant, il se dit qu'il serait peut-être bon de prendre garde à la tournure que prenaient les événements, autrement il allait y laisser plus que des plumes...

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un moment d'égarement, cela ne signifiait peut-être strictement rien, mais pendant ce court instant, cet infime laps de temps où il s'était rendu prisonnier du regard de Sasuke, il avait eu l'irrépressible envie d'embrasser le brun...

Fin du chapitre.

Voilà ! J'espère être aussi rapide pour poster le prochain chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me dire si vous les préférez longs (à lire et à venir) ou courts...


	11. Panique à bord !

Bonsoir minna !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, d'à peu près la même taille que les deux derniers. Pour répondre à hiyana, le chapitre que tu considérais comme long était ma version du chapitre court. J'en ai déduit que tu préférais avoir ce genre de chapitre que des chapitres longs qui ne sortent qu'une fois par an... En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, elles me sont très utiles pour m'orienter correctement dans mon style, la présentation de l'histoire, et dans l'histoire elle-même ^^. Surtout, continuez à me donner votre avis sur cette fic, ma façon d'écrire les choses, n'hésitez pas à me demander si certaines choses ne vous paraissent pas claires (j'avoue que j'aime bien être à la limite de m'embrouiller moi-même, parfois XD), ou si vous avez des idées sur la suite des événements.

Ah, j'allais oublier : hiyana, l'histoire de l'entorse de Sasuke n'est pas encore terminée, mais tu as vu juste concernant le silence d'Itachi et de Haku (je crois avoir mentionné que Haku se retire silencieusement après avoir vu Naruto s'occuper de son cousin, mais j'ai des doutes, il va falloir que j'aille vérifier ça ^^').

Un grand merci à The masked invisible, qui me motive énormément pour continuer à écrire, et pour me lancer dans des projets très intéressants ! Thanks a lot !

Et enfin, annonce désespérée pour joindre Bakagwen, qui me presse toujours pour continuer cette fic, mais qui ne me donne même pas son avis sur ce qu'elle a lu, cette traîtresse ! (je rappelle à tout hasard que c'est elle qui m'a poussée à poster cette fic, et toutes les autres, du reste). Pourras-tu un jour me dire à quel chapitre tu en es ? (imaginez-moi sous la pluie, lançant une prière muette au ciel, le son d'un violon derrière...). Ahem, je m'égare...

Et maintenant, enjoy !

Chapitre 11 : Panique à bord !

Cela faisait à présent trois jours (et trois nuits !) que Naruto passait chez les Uchiha. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver, et en même temps, il aurait pu croire qu'un mois s'était écoulé, tellement il se sentait à l'aise, malgré la relation chaotique qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke. Très instable, cette relation pouvait tourner au cauchemar en quelques secondes, ou bien établir entre les deux garçons une ambiance paisible – voire sensuelle. Ce matin-là, c'était plutôt cette dernière qui prédominait. Naruto n'avait de cesse d'observer Sasuke du coin de l'œil, pour assouvir sa curiosité. En effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser mille et une question au sujet du brun, brun qui l'ignora de toute la journée. Le soir venu, Naruto se demanda ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire de leur jour de liberté, le lendemain étant un samedi. Il trouva bien vite une idée pour occuper au moins une partie de sa matinée... Et ce fut Sasuke qui en fit les frais.

SPLASH !

« Wah ! » Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, trempé. S'étranglant à moitié de rire près du lit du brun, Naruto ne parvenait pas à se maintenir debout. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sasuke pour comprendre que le blond s'était amusé à le réveiller à coup de verre d'eau. Ce qu'il allait regretter amèrement, Sasuke ferait tout pour l'en persuader. À commencer par une course-poursuite effrénée, qui prit fin dans le jardin, près du tuyau d'arrosage. Naruto se figea. Sasuke était bien trop près du robinet à son goût. Avec un sourire sadique, Sasuke ramassa l'embout du tuyau, et tourna le robinet, à la puissance maximale. Le jet d'eau atteignit Naruto en plein dans le ventre, l'inondant de la tête aux pieds. À la manière des saumons, il tenta de remonter jusqu'à Sasuke, mais celui-ci était bien trop adroit avec sa nouvelle arme, et Naruto ne parvenait pas à la lui arracher des mains.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses mais humides, les deux jeunes garçons étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Puisqu'il faisait particulièrement beau et chaud, Sasuke décida de se dévêtir, ne conservant plus que son caleçon sur lui. Jetant un coup d'œil en biais à Naruto, il surprit un regard plutôt appréciateur du blond. D'humeur joyeuse, il décida de le taquiner.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, Naruto-_kun_ ? »Sa voix, basse et chaude, fit sursauter Naruto, qui rougit violemment.

« Humph ! N'importe quoi... » Et, se rappelant un événement récent, Naruto ajouta : « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu plus dévêtu que ça, Sasuke-_kun_... »

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de rougir.

Et le fait que Naruto avait décidé de se déshabiller autant que lui n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison en caleçon, et tombèrent directement sur Itachi. Ce dernier reluqua ouvertement le blond.

« Hm, Naru-chan, c'est un beau physique que tu as là... Je me demande ce qu'il vaut au l-... »

« Itachi ! » Sasuke avait arrêté son frère au beau milieu d'une phrase qui aurait plus que troublé le pauvre blond, qui suffoquait déjà d'embarras. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être complimenté sur son physique par des hommes.

« Haku et moi partons maintenant. Soyez sages ! »

Sasuke grogna un 'oui' peu engageant, et regarda son frère s'éloigner avec satisfaction. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à se soucier des plans machiavéliques d'Itachi.

Le ventre de Naruto signala sa présence par un gargouillis particulièrement sonore, ce qui rappela aux garçons qu'ils n'avaient pas encore déjeuné.

Dans la cuisine, ils décidèrent de préparer chacun quelque chose : Sasuke ferait des onigiris, tandis que Naruto préparerait une salade de tomates à la grecque. Ce n'était pas une combinaison très commune, mais elle n'était pas déplaisante. Après avoir satisfait son estomac, Naruto se mit en tête de faire de la pâtisserie, tandis que Sasuke se retirait prudemment dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche. Il refusait d'être témoin du carnage que le blond allait à coup sûr susciter. Alors qu'il finissait de se sécher, il entendit un léger 'paf', suffit d'une série de toussotements violents. Inquiet, il se précipita dans la cuisine... et se figea sur place.

La plupart de la pièce était blanche, tout comme une forme humaine au centre, qui semblait s'étouffer. Au lieu de lui porter secours, Sasuke partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Agrippé au battant de la porte, il se tenait tant bien que mal debout, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux.

Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, pleurant toujours de rire, il remarqua que Naruto (la forme blanche n'étant bien sûr rien d'autre que le blond recouvert de farine, un paquet presque vide dans les mains) l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu ris ? » Si ces mots étaient censés mettre Sasuke dans l'embarras, c'était raté : vu son état, ses paroles ne furent pas prises au sérieux, et le brun partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Pas autant que toi, Naruto. La farine te va à ravir... »

PAF ! Sasuke se trouva affublé d'une poudre blanche en guise de fond de teint. Naruto tenait encore à la main une partie de la farine qui n'était pas sortie du paquet quand il avait explosé.

« Ha, tu as l'air malin, maintenant, mister Uchiha. » Naruto affichait un sourire narquois, prêt à relancer au brun une poignée bien farineuse.

« Baka, je viens de me doucher, je n'étais pas encore sec ! »

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il tenta de retirer la farine de son visage et de ses cheveux, celle-ci devint avec l'eau une sorte de pâte informe difficile à enlever. Il était prêt pour une nouvelle douche. Afin de se venger, il laissa Naruto s'occuper du nettoyage pendant qu'il retournait à la salle de bain. De toute façon, il l'avait bien mérité.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Naruto entra dans la chambre, il venait de sortir de la douche (il fallait bien qu'il y passe aussi). Il était encore trempé, sa serviette autour de la taille. Avec un sourire d'excuse en direction de Sasuke, il expliqua qu'il venait chercher ses affaires, qu'il avait oubliées (les autres étant couvertes de farine). Sasuke eut l'envie quasi irrépressible de l'envoyer valser sur le lit et de le molester. Naruto lui épargna cette peine en trébuchant et en tombant sur le brun, sur le lit même.

Presque immédiatement, le blond tenta de se relever, mais Sasuke le plaqua sur le dos, et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Avec un regard empli de désir, il murmura à l'oreille de Naruto d'une voix très sexy :

« Il est très risqué de te balader dans cette tenue, tu sais. Il pourrait t'arriver... des choses... que tu ne souhaites peut-être pas. » Pour ajouter du crédit à ses paroles, il se mit à souffler de façon très suggestive dans le cou du blond. Et aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, il s'éloigna, sortant de la chambre pour laisser à Naruto l'intimité nécessaire pour se changer. Une fois dehors, il posa la tête contre le mur frais, ferma les yeux, et respira calmement. Il avait failli donner libre court à ses hormones, ce qui aurait eu pour résultat de faire déguerpir le blond.

Naruto, lui, restait abasourdi. Qui aurait cru que l'Uchiha pouvait avoir une voix aussi sexy ? Il prit l'avertissement du brun pour ce qu'il n'était pas, à savoir un avertissement. (Pour ceux qui auraient du mal à saisir cette phrase, voici un petit éclaircissement : dans la forme, les paroles de Sasuke avertissent Naruto de ne pas se balader à moitié nu chez lui. Dans le fond... vous savez très bien ce que ça signifiait. Donc, Naruto prend cet avertissement pour un avertissement, ce qu'il n'est pas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai éclairci les choses, ou si je les ai compliquées encore plus... Tout ça pour un effet de style...XD).

Une fois habillé, Naruto rejoignit Sasuke dans le salon, où ce dernier pensait regarder un film en attendant le retour d'Itachi et de Haku. Le DVD qu'ils choisirent n'était pas très enthousiasmant, mais Itachi semblait avoir emporté toutes les vidéos intéressantes. Arriva ce qui devait arriver : Naruto s'endormit devant le film, et sa tête tomba sur les genoux de Sasuke. D'abord figé, ce dernier finit par se détendre, et caressa les cheveux du blond. Ils étaient incroyablement soyeux, et Sasuke, apaisé par ce geste, s'endormit également.

C'est dans cette position qu'Itachi les trouva en rentrant. Il prit une photo en sachant pertinemment qu'elle vaudrait de l'or... ou du moins, qu'elle lui permettrait de faire pression sur les deux figurants (non non, il ne prévoyait pas du tout de les faire chanter... ben voyons !)

Naruto s'éveilla peu après. Il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il était sur les genoux de l'Uchiha, les mains de ce dernier dans ses cheveux et sur sa hanche. Il essaya de se dégager sans réveiller le brun, mais Sasuke ouvrit les yeux alors que Naruto déplaçait son bras le plus doucement possible. Le blond se figea, puis se leva d'un bond, se répandant en excuses pour s'être endormi sur Sasuke.

Ce dernier garda le silence tandis que Naruto continuait à gesticuler, puis il sourit gentiment et assura à Naruto qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

Le blond nota dans un coin de sa mémoire que son sourire était assez charmant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La journée du lendemain ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos : Haku avait décidé qu'ils partiraient en randonnée, du matin au soir. Ils se levèrent donc à l'aube, et embarquèrent dans la voiture d'Itachi pour une bonne heure de route. Pour Sasuke, ce fut un véritable supplice : Naruto et Itachi chantaient à tue-tête (et volontairement faux) toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio (Itachi fit même quelques embardées en accord avec la musique, ce qui mit les nerfs de Sasuke à plus rude épreuve encore). Haku, lui, les encourageait, et sifflotait lui-même des airs méconnaissables.

Arrivés à destination, Itachi et Naruto prirent la tête du groupe, tandis que Haku et Sasuke suivaient à une allure plus modérée.

En fait, pensait Sasuke, le plus grand danger n'était pas Haku, comme il l'avait supposé au départ, mais Itachi lui-même. Il ne pensait pas que son frère serait une menace pour le temps qu'il passait avec le blond. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Haku avait calqué son allure sur la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui adresse la parole.

Il vanta les qualités de Naruto : son énergie qui paraissait inépuisable, son amabilité, sa prévenance, sa douceur, sa bonne humeur...

Sasuke se demandait où il voulait en venir, quand Haku se tourna abruptement vers lui :

« Il ne restera pas libre éternellement, Sasuke. Quelqu'un comme Naruto attire l'attention aussi facilement que le sucre attire les mouches. Je ne sais pas où tu en es de tes sentiments, mais s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre lui et toi, cela devra se faire rapidement. Autrement, il sera trop tard. »

Ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il ne répondit rien, soupesant mentalement cette affirmation. Il savait à présent qu'il n'éprouvait pas qu'une simple attirance pour le blond. C'était plus profond que ça, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait lui faire activement la cour... Et pourtant, un sentiment d'angoisse commençait à s'installer en lui. Si Naruto se laissait séduire par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, comment réagirait-il ? Pendant une fraction de seconde, il envisagea de séquestrer le blond dans sa chambre, et d'empêcher quiconque de s'approcher de lui. Il repoussa cette idée (pourtant si attrayante), supposant que le blond serait furieux contre lui, outre le fait que la séquestration était parfaitement illégale.

Sasuke regarda distraitement l'objet de ses pensées marcher devant lui, en active conversation avec Itachi. Que pouvait bien raconter son frère pour que Naruto éclate de rire aussi souvent ? En y prêtant une oreille attentive, il se rendit compte que le sujet de leur conversation était... lui-même ! Et pas de sa période la plus glorieuse, en plus.

Furieux, il s'interposa entre les deux.

« Itachi ! Je t'interdis de parler à Naruto de moi comme ça ! »

L'aîné regarda son frère d'un air innocent. « Mais, petit frère, tu étais tellement adorable quand tu n'avait que quatre ans ! Et puis, Naru-chan semble apprécier cette petite histoire concernant ta première rencontre avec un cheval... Je ne sais toujours pas qui, du cheval ou de toi, a eu le plus mal... » Il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto, par-dessus la tête de Sasuke, qui avait nettement rougit en se rappelant cet incident.

À l'époque, il s'amusait à passer sous un cheval, trouvant cette étrange créature très amusante. Seulement, le terrain était glissant, et la seule chose à laquelle il avait pu se raccrocher juste avant de tomber... n'était pas présent sur les juments. S'en étaient ensuivis une série de hurlements et de hennissements, où le cheval s'était mis à courser Sasuke, qui lui avait échappé en grimpant à un arbre. Il n'avait osé s'approcher de nouveau d'un cheval qu'une dizaine d'années plus tard.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke essayait toujours d'empêcher son frère de raconter son passé à Naruto, tandis que Haku sortait le pique-nique. Les larmes aux yeux, Naruto finit par se lever, en expliquant qu'à force de rire, un besoin naturel s'était fait sentir. Toujours secoué par des ricanements, il s'éloigna du camp, d'où les cris indignés de Sasuke se faisaient de plus en plus véhéments.

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis le départ du blond, et Sasuke (qui avait cessé de se battre avec son frère), commençait à devenir nerveux. Pourquoi cet abruti de blond mettait-il autant de temps ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller le chercher, Haku lui fit signe de se rassoir.

« S'il met du temps, c'est peut-être parce qu'il avait plusieurs choses à faire, Sasuke-kun. Attends encore un peu. »

Résigné, Sasuke regarda les minutes défiler sur sa montre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure supplémentaire, il n'y tint plus.

« Ce n'est pas normal, il aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps. Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se soit perdu. Je vais le chercher. » Et il se précipita sur les traces du blond.

Haku et Itachi levèrent le camp, inquiets eux aussi. Ils se mirent également en quête de Naruto.

Le pas de plus en plus rapide, Sasuke appelait Naruto à intervalles réguliers. Il entendait aussi les voix de son frère et de son cousin, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvenait. Une angoisse bien plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt vint oppresser sa poitrine. Était-il arrivé quelque chose au blond ? Il n'aurait sûrement pas cherché à leur faire une blague aussi stupide, et connaissant la maladresse de Naruto, il était fort probable qu'il soit tombé, se soit blessé, ou encore... Sasuke imaginait les pires scénarios, se donnant des sueurs froides. Il se mit à courir plus vite, au risque de se rompre le cou, sa voix devenant de plus en plus paniquée.

Il déboula sur une petite falaise qui surplombait une rivière. Dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas entendu le bruit du cours d'eau. Ce qu'il vit en contre-bas lui glaça le sang. C'était une veste, orange pétard, accrochée à un rocher, en plein milieu du courant. Là, Sasuke perdit toute notion de ses sens ou du temps. Il ne savait pas comment il était descendu, mais en tout cas, quand il revint à lui, il était sur la berge, la veste de Naruto à la main. Son cerveau fonctionnant de nouveau, il se mit à longer la rivière. Si cette veste était parvenue jusqu'ici, c'était que son propriétaire ne devait pas être bien loin.

Et de fait, il vit bientôt une masse informe orange et noire échouée sur l'autre côté de la rive. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Sasuke traversa la rivière, luttant contre un courant particulièrement puissant. Il se pencha sur le corps, écarta les mèches de cheveux du blond, révélant ainsi une large coupure sur la tempe. Le blond ne respirait pas, et son pouls venait de mourir dans le poignet que tâtaient les mains tremblantes de Sasuke. Une bouffée d'adrénaline s'empara alors de Sasuke. Avec une implacable volonté, il opéra un massage cardiaque sur Naruto. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais une chose était claire : Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible.

Plus tôt que ce qu'il aurait été normal pour un arrêt cardiaque, le blond se mit à gesticuler. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de trouver Sasuke aussi près de lui. Le brun n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Il voulu se relever, mais l'Uchiha l'en empêcha d'une main ferme. De toute évidence, il était trop faible pour lutter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens m'être approché de l'eau, puis, plus rien... »

Sasuke semblait peu à peu retrouver ses esprits. D'une voix très basse, il expliqua à Naruto qu'il était très probablement tombé de la falaise dans l'eau, et avait dû se cogner la tête d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne dit rien sur son arrêt cardiaque, car il commençait à croire que son imagination, poussée par sa peur de le voir mourir, lui avait joué un tour. Il n'était pas possible que Naruto s'en remette aussi vite. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas recraché d'eau signifiait qu'il n'avait probablement jamais cessé de respirer. Sasuke en conclut qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter outre-mesure de la santé du blond, surtout que celui-ci débitait des jurons à une vitesse et à un degré bien trop élevés pour un malade. Il le laissa donc se relever, et le rattrapa alors qu'il vacillait.

« Dobe, je t'avais dit de ne pas te lever si tôt. Prends appui sur moi, si tu tiens tant que ça à marcher. » Voyant que le blond s'apprêtait à rouspéter, il ajouta : « si tu ne le fais pas, je te jure que je te porte dans mes bras, comme une princesse. » Cette menace fit effet instantanément : Naruto s'appuya lourdement sur Sasuke, en marmonnant un 'plutôt mourir que ça'.

Alors qu'ils longeaient la rive afin de trouver un passage praticable, ils entendirent des voix hystériques appeler le blond. Sasuke inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour leur répondre, mais Naruto le devança.

« Ohé ! Je suis là, avec Sasuke-teme ! On arrive ! » Ce cri perça les tympans de Sasuke, qui fut convaincu que si le blond pouvait hurler comme ça, il était certainement en moins mauvais état que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Il avait bel et bien imaginé son arrêt cardiaque et respiratoire, en revanche, son massage cardiaque avait été réel. Rougissant, il se dit qu'il garderait cet épisode pour lui.

Après une longue et pénible remontée, les deux garçons rejoignirent Itachi et Haku, qui prit immédiatement Naruto avec lui, ne cessant de lui poser des questions sur sa santé, tandis qu'Itachi interrogeait son frère. Il fut décidé que Naruto irait à l'hôpital, pour plus de sécurité (malgré les vives protestations du blond). Si les médecins déclaraient que tout allait bien, il rentrerait chez les Uchiha, et y passerait quelques jours de plus à s'y faire dorloter. Étrangement, Sasuke ne dit rien lorsque Itachi fit cette suggestion, contrairement à ce que pensait Naruto. Selon lui, il aurait dû s'insurger contre la proposition, qui le faisait rester encore plus longtemps chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas cette absence de réaction que Naruto trouvait la plus bizarre chez Sasuke. Depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance près de lui, le blond l'avait observé à la dérobée, et pour être honnête, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu « uchihaesque ». Il restait certes silencieux, comme de coutume, mais son comportement était totalement différent, ou en tout cas, c'était comme ça que Naruto le ressentait. Il avait l'air... plus chaleureux, plus enclin à montrer ses émotions (autres que la colère ou l'agacement). C'était lui qui avait proposé d'emmener Naruto à l'hôpital pour une vérification (et quelques points de suture), et il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'accident. Même rentrés, il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle : il lui ouvrait la porte, lui servait à manger à table, se tenait derrière lui dans les escaliers, c'était à peine s'il ne le suivait pas jusqu'aux toilettes !

Agacé par ce comportement plus gênant que serviable, Naruto finit par lui claquer la porte de la salle de bain au nez. Il ne pensait tout de même pas l'aider à prendre une douche !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sasuke lui demandait (sur un ton qui impliquait plus un ordre qu'autre chose) de ne pas fermer la porte à clef, en cas de problème.

Naruto répondit, exaspéré, que son problème se trouvait derrière la porte de la salle de bain, et que s'il tentait encore une fois de l'aider à faire quoi que ce soit, ce serait à Sasuke d'aller à l'hôpital.

« Enfin quoi, » ajouta-t-il, « les médecins ont dit que j'allais bien, pas la peine de me traiter comme si j'étais incapable de me débrouiller tout seul ! »

Le murmure qu'il entendit en réponse n'avait pas l'air d'être une approbation. Fumant de colère, Naruto s'enferma dans la cabine de douche, sans plus se soucier du brun.

À sa sortie, il remarqua que Sasuke avait quitté son poste.

Lorsqu'il le croisa dans les escaliers, il avait de nouveau le même comportement froid et distant qu'auparavant. C'était à la fois un soulagement et – Naruto ne saurait dire pourquoi – une déception.

Il passa la nuit à se demander ce que signifiaient ces changements.

Le lendemain, Naruto avait l'impression qu'un bandeau de fer brûlant lui enserrait la tête. Suffocant de douleur, la vision trouble, il était incapable de dire où il se trouvait, ni qui était auprès de lui. Mais il savait que quelqu'un tentait de soulager sa douleur, en lui bassinant le front d'eau froide.

Il parvint à attraper la main qui venait de déposer un gant humide sur sa tête.

« Sasuke... » Et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, perdu dans des rêves peu agréables.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La cloche de la fin des cours sonna enfin, et pour une fois, ce fut le professeur qui sortit en premier de la classe. Marchant d'un air préoccupé, Iruka n'osait imaginer ce qui était arrivé à Naruto et Sasuke pour qu'ils disparaissent sans donner de nouvelles depuis deux jours. Il avait questionné les amis de Naruto (l'Uchiha n'étant apparemment pas enclin aux relations amicales), qui n'en savaient pas plus que lui, et étaient terriblement inquiets. L'un d'eux (Choji) avait même avancé l'hypothèse qu'ils n'avaient pas supporté la collocation, et s'étaient peut-être entretués. Iruka pressa le pas à cette pensée. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à Kakashi ce qu'il se passait, car ce dernier possédait en général des informations sur tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui incluait des informations très personnelles sur les élèves du lycées (et certains de leurs professeurs, dont un en particulier, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir là-dessus). Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il pénétra dans le bureau de Kakashi, un brin essoufflé.

Ce dernier était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en train de lire un livre interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans. À peine surpris par l'entrée en trombe d'Iruka, il leva les yeux de son bouquin, un sourire se dessinant derrière son masque.

« Iruka, quelle surprise, je pensais que tu essayais de m'éviter à l'école... Aurais-tu un soudain manque de-... »

« Manque d'information, Kakashi, et je pense que tu savais que j'allais venir. » Tout en tentant de dissimuler son inconfort concernant ce que l'autre avait suggéré avant qu'il ne l'interrompe, Iruka plaqua ses deux mains sur le bureau de Kakashi, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur Naruto et Sasuke. Ça fait deux jours qu'ils ne viennent plus en cours, et c'est toi qui avais insisté pour en faire des équipiers pour le projet. Réponds-moi franchement : ont-il une chance de se blesser mutuellement ? Ils ne s'entendent pas, Kakashi, ce n'était pas une bonne combinaison. »

Kakashi sembla réfléchir à la question, avant de répondre, avec une lenteur délibérée.

« Se blesser ? Bien sûr, comme tous les adolescents, ils peuvent se blesser, mais pas au sens physique où tu l'entends... Fais-moi confiance, ces deux-là forment la meilleure paire que nous avons formée. »

« J'ai l'étrange impression que nous avons monté ce projet uniquement dans le but de vous divertir, toi et d'autres collègues... »

« Peut-être bien, peut-être bien... Mais tu es d'accord avec ça parce qu'il est certain que cette expérience apportera beaucoup de choses à nos élèves. En particulier à ces deux-là. Ah, et en ce qui concerne leur absence, ne t'en fais pas : Naruto est tombé malade, et Sasuke veille sur lui. Itachi, son frère, m'a prévenu hier matin. Apparemment, leur relation s'est grandement améliorée. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? »

Iruka n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Kakashi. Ce dernier ne put se retenir de faire quelque chose qui allait à coup sûr lui attirer les foudres de son collègue. Abaissant son masque rapidement, il emprisonna les mains d'Iruka, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il remit son masque en place tout aussi rapidement, et répondit.

« Peut-être était-ce parce que, de cette manière, tu viendrais me voir, pour une fois ? »

Rouge d'embarras, Iruka se détourna, et quitta la pièce en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Kakashi crut discerner les mots 'pervers fini' et un 'j'aurais dû m'en douter' bougon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un fin rayon de soleil vint caresser la joue du jeune homme endormi, se reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds. Lentement, la lumière s'élargit, réchauffant son visage. En grognant, il se retourna, espérant glaner quelques minutes de sommeil de plus. S'il avait été un peu plus éveillé, il aurait remarqué qu'il se trouvait trop près du bord pour effectuer cette manœuvre en toute sécurité. Il tomba donc... pour atterrir sur une surface dure par endroits, et molle par d'autres. Non contente d'être d'un matériau étrange, cette surface émettait également des sons. À en juger par la teneur de ces sons, elle semblait furieuse.

« Naruto ! Tu m'écrases ! »

« Huh ? » Fut la réponse intelligente du blond, qui ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait sur une surface molle, dure, furieuse, agitée, et qui avait la voix de Sasuke. Il ouvrit les yeux, afin de mieux saisir la situation. Comme il avait commencé à le deviner, il se trouvait sur Sasuke. En centrant son attention sur la surface sous l'Uchiha, il découvrit que ce dernier avait dormi (jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus) sur le lit de camp qu'il avait occupé la semaine précédente. Son cerveau en déduisit qu'il avait dû tomber du lit de Sasuke. Quant à savoir pourquoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Naruto fit donc ce qu'il pensait avoir de mieux à faire, à savoir, questionner Sasuke.

« Ne, teme, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

Le brun poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu commencer par t'excuser de m'être tombé dessus, dobe ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai... Ne, teme, qu'est-ce que tu fais au-dessous de moi ? »

Sasuke repoussa brutalement le blond. Il s'assit au bord du lit (non sans avoir marmonné un 'crétin' bien audible), et jeta un regard noir à celui qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil aussi peu délicatement.

« Ça fait deux jours que tu dors, dobe. Enfin, si tu n'avais fait que ça, ça m'aurait épargné pas mal de choses. Tu as déliré, eu des crises plutôt violentes de somnambulisme, as failli t'étrangler en buvant (je ne sais comment) ce qu'on t'avait préparé pendant tes rares accès de lucidité, bref, il a été assez difficile de te garder en vie ces deux derniers jours. »

Naruto regarda le brun avec incrédulité. « Hein ? M-Mais pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça ? »

« Tu te souviens, il y a deux jours, cette fameuse randonnée, où tu es tombé d'une falaise ? Et bien, tu as attrapé un rhume dans le processus. Apparemment, il ne t'avait pas suffit de t'ouvrir le crâne, il fallait aussi que tu tombes malade. La première nuit après cet accident, tu as déliré sous l'effet d'une forte fièvre. Comme elle n'était pas descendue le lendemain, nous avons fait venir un médecin pour t'examiner, mais il nous a assuré que tu ne courrais pas de danger, qu'il te fallait un peu de repos, et une attention constante. 'Constante' est un mot bien choisi, bien que 'extrêmement vigilante' aurait pu aller. En tout cas, la journée fut pire que la nuit. Tu te levais d'un coup, et décidais que tu devais absolument descendre les escaliers. Il m'a fallut nous enfermer tous les deux dans la chambre (puisque Itachi et Haku sont partis travailler), et te retenir de toutes mes forces pour que tu ne défonces pas la porte. Et puis, d'un coup, tu t'effondrais, de nouveau endormi. Quand tu te réveillais de nouveau, je... je te donnais à manger, et puis tu te rendormais presque aussitôt. Rajoute quelques délires où tu m'envoyais voler à travers la pièce si j'essayais de te calmer, et tu as un résumé assez complet de ces deux dernières journées. » Sasuke se tut.

Naruto regarda le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds. Il tombait rarement malade, mais apparemment, lorsque cela arrivait, c'était plutôt effrayant. 'Bah, je n'ai jamais su faire les choses à moitié' pensa-t-il.

« Ne, teme... »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. »

Sasuke marqua une pause, surpris par le remerciement du blond, puis répondit avec un léger sourire.

« Ce fut un plaisir, vraiment... »

Naruto rit. Sasuke aurait-il acquis le sens de l'humour ?

Ils restèrent à discuter pendant un long moment, Sasuke détaillant certains des délires de Naruto, ce dernier rougissant d'embarras par instants (surtout lorsque Sasuke en vint à parler de la façon dont il l'avait nourri), riant aux éclats par d'autres. Sasuke donnait vie à son récit, il mimait les passages les plus forts (comme lorsque Naruto l'avait violemment envoyé balader à l'autre bout de la pièce), et faisait semblant d'être fâché quand le blond explosait de rire plutôt que de se confondre en excuses pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait donné.

La conversation dura jusqu'au soir. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas seulement discuté de la maladie de Naruto, il avaient aussi discuté d'eux-mêmes. Fait étonnant, Sasuke était même allé jusqu'à parler de son passé, et les deux jeunes gens avaient comparé leur histoire respective, se trouvant plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'avaient soupçonné au premier abord.

Chacun des deux était allongé sur un lit, parlant tout en regardant le plafond. Enfin, Naruto poussa un profond soupir.

« Ça va me faire bizarre de retrouver mon appartement... »

Sasuke se releva sur le coude pour mieux voir le blond. « Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. »

Naruto croisa le regard du brun. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Nah, il faudra bien que je rentre chez moi un jour ou l'autre, alors autant que je ne m'habitue pas trop à vivre avec des gens. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer chez toi. Il y a suffisamment de place pour deux dans ma chambre, et si tu préfères être dans une chambre à part, nous en avons une de libre en face de celle de Haku. Je sais qu'une personne de plus dans la maison ne dérangera pas mon frère. Au contraire, je suis persuadé qu'il aimerait bien que tu restes, lui aussi. » 'Ou plutôt, je crois que c'était son objectif, dès le départ' ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Sasuke regardait à présent Naruto droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit, soutenant le regard du brun, qui l'hypnotisait. Il y avait dans ces yeux une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à déterminer. Était-ce une demande silencieuse ? Non, c'était presque une supplication...

Inconsciemment, Naruto s'était penché en avant. Sasuke n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur cette lueur. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était fascinante. Tout comme les lèvres du brun, si proches des siennes...

Une porte en bas s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens. En rougissant, Naruto balbutia quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'on verra' et se détourna.

Haku apparu sur le seuil de la porte, essoufflé.

« Comment va-t-il ? Comment va Na- ah ! Naruto ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu n'as plus de fièvre ? Tu es tout rouge... Attends, laisse-moi vérifier... »

Haku s'acquitta de sa tâche avec soin. Naruto, exaspéré, lui répétait sans cesse qu'il allait bien. Fait étrange, il éprouvait également de la frustration, mais il ignorait pourquoi.

Sasuke était resté figé durant tout le temps de l'examen de la santé du blond, stupéfait. Que venait-il de se passer ? Avait-il imaginé Naruto qui se rapprochait de lui ? Et le regard d'intense curiosité mêlée de désir ? Car c'était bien du désir qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux de Naruto. Son esprit lui avait-il encore joué un tour ? Après l'avoir cru mort, voilà qu'il imaginait que Naruto éprouvait de l'attirance pour lui à présent. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas trop, car s'il n'était plus capable de distinguer la réalité de la fiction, comment s'empêcherait-il de se trahir et de dévoiler ses sentiments ?

" Sasuke ? Hé ho, Sasuke ! "

Sasuke sursauta. Naruto était à présent sur le seuil de la porte, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

" Huh ? " Woah. Ça, c'était une réaction.

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, le blond enjoignit de nouveau l'Uchiha à descendre manger. Lentement, Sasuke se leva, et suivit Naruto, qui nota mentalement que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'il le taquine sur le sujet... quand son propre cœur aurait cessé de battre aussi fort.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, les deux garçons étaient le sujet de toutes les conversations. Tout le monde se demandait quelle était leur relation, car les rumeurs (ou simples constatations) les avait laissés au stade d'ennemis jurés, mais ce n'était manifestement plus le cas, bien que l'intense atmosphère entre eux soit restée la même. Tout le monde s'accordait sur un point irréfutable : Naruto et Sasuke étaient devenus très proches. Après, les opinions divergeaient. Certains les mettaient au rang de meilleurs ennemis-pires amis, d'autres considéraient qu'ils venaient d'entamer ce qui promettait d'être une merveilleuse amitié (ceux-là se limitaient à quelques optimistes comme Lee), mais il y avait aussi une autre catégorie de personnes, parfaitement hostile à ce rapprochement entre les deux garçons. Cette dernière sentait qu'il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de trop intime dans cette nouvelle relation, une sorte de lien plus fort que de la simple amitié, que venait doubler une puissante et omniprésente rivalité. Ces personnes faisaient partie du fanclub de Sasuke, et bien qu'un nombre non négligeable de ces demoiselles donnerait tout pour un peu de yaoi, celles qui ne voulaient abandonner leur Sasu-chan à personne, et encore moins à un garçon, s'opposeraient violemment à ce genre de relation.

Bien sûr, d'autres personnes voyaient cette relation d'une autre manière encore, à commencer par nos deux protagonistes.

Tout d'abord, du point de vue de Naruto...

Cela aurait été un bon début si Naruto avait eu un point de vue sur la question. Mais Naruto étant... Naruto, il prenait les choses comme elles venaient, et ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure de la tournure des événements.

En revanche, Sasuke n'avait eu de cesse de se tourmenter l'esprit au sujet de Naruto. Il savait à présent qu'il aimait le blond, mais en même temps, il le considérait comme un rival et son opposé. Lui était sombre, taciturne, tandis que Naruto était rayonnant de bonne humeur et attirait les gens comme le sucre attire les mouches, comme l'avait dit Haku. Être si près de lui, et en même temps, si loin, c'était une véritable torture. Ne pas pouvoir le toucher alors qu'il pouvait le sentir, ne pas pouvoir lui parler de ses sentiments alors qu'il pouvait l'entendre, pouvoir le voir sans l'avoir... Rien ne lui paraissait plus cruel.

Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Naruto était amoureux de Sakura, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Il était donc impossible que le blond puisse le trouver lui à son goût. Il savait qu'entre eux, une sorte de trêve amicale s'était établie, et il osait croire qu'il ne représentait pas rien aux yeux de Naruto. D'un point de vue amical seulement.

Dans ces circonstances, comment renverser la situation, qui ne saurait être pire, selon le jeune homme ?

L'opportunité de changer les choses se présenta finalement, et Sasuke devait vite apprendre à ses dépens qu'au contraire, la situation pouvait être pire, et qu'il se surprendrait à souhaiter revenir à cette situation qui lui causait tant de souffrance...

Comme le dit le proverbe, on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème...

Fin du chapitre.

Non je ne cherche pas à vous donner des envies de meurtre... ça s'appelle du suspens... XD


End file.
